Octava Temporada: esta vez de verdad
by Small Blue Thing
Summary: De cómo habría podido ser la Octava Temporada de BTVS con un año sabático en medio para nuestros personajes favoritos. O sea, un año y tres meses después del final de la Temp. 7, hacia septiembre de 2004. NO TIENE EN CUENTA LA SERIE ANGEL.
1. Prologo

_Esta es una fanficción sin más pretensiones que el entretenimiento y la práctica literaria. Todos los personajes tomados de la serie _Buffy the vampire slaye_r son propiedad de Joss Whedon y de Mutant Enemy Inc. (Dios los bendiga). El resto del destrozo es responsabilidad mía únicamente y San Joss no tiene culpa de nada._

english version coming soon...

* * *

_** PRÓLOGO**_

El lago parecía negro aquella noche.

Muchas generaciones antes, los Hombres de piel oscura habían habitado esos terrenos en compañía del lobo y el bisonte. También de algunos espíritus.

Y demonios.

Pero la lucha había estado igualada. Y ello proporcionaba armonía a la tierra que todos tenían que compartir. Los antepasados de Moon Ala de Cuervo caminaban entre los cielos y la tierra, entre las estrellas y el agua. Entre las Dos Bocas, manteniendo el equilibrio. Y la vida florecía a su alrededor.

Sólo cuando el Gobierno permitió a los Kighetawkigh (aunque los blancos seguían llamándoles iroqueses) regresar a sus antiguas tierras habían podido recuperar una mínima porción de la vieja sabiduría. Esa había sido la tarea encomendada a su abuelo, el último chamán; y a su padre, el último aprendiz. Y la suya, desde que era una niña. Recuperar, replantar, reconstruir. Observar. Y esperar.

Ahora la espera tocaba a su fin. Los nuevos habitantes estaban a punto de llegar. Los nuevos maestros. Los que habían sobrevivido a la Boca del Oeste. Y las chicas llegarían también.

Y poco después, ella vendría a su encuentro.

La chamán vertió las arenas y las maderas rituales en las llamas, que iluminaron la superficie de plomo del lago por un instante. Dio gracias a los espíritus del cielo y de la tierra, al puma y al ganso, sopló sobre las llamas para invocar al viento, introdujo los dedos en la orilla del lago, los sacudió sobre la fogata para homenajear al agua, y elevó las manos.

Rezó por la muchacha y por las más jóvenes, y por todos ellos. Por que volviera el equilibrio. Pero los dioses solían tener siempre sus propios planes.

Moon Ala de Cuervo se estremeció por primera vez desde que era una niña.

- Vendrá de todos modos- dijo la mujer mirando a su tótem: la luna pálida apenas brillaba en el cielo, como si el miedo de la mujer fuera también el suyo.


	2. Chapter 1: Beatrice

**I.** **_Beatrice_**

Los turistas volvían de juerga y cantaban en un italiano espantoso que se colaba por las calles estrechas. Los gatos habían dejado de maullar. Por encima de todos ellos se oía el eco de sus pasos en la calle medio desierta.

La joven hurgó en su bolso y sacó la llave del portal exterior. El reloj marcaba ya las tres pasadas: se acostaba temprano. El jardín interior del edificio estaba iluminado, pero una sombra se interponía entre ella y la puerta. No era normal: sólo una colonia de gatos locales habitaba aquel espacio de la galería y lo mantenían a salvo de las ratas que, desde hacía siglos, vivían en las catacumbas. De las ratas y de todo lo demás.

-¿Ya es hora de volver a casa, Beatrice? – oyó en la sombra. Respondió con un suspiro de fastidio.

- Te he dicho unas cuantas veces que no me llames así.

- Pero así es en italiano, _bella _. Hace semanas que no apareces en mi domino.

- ¿Te refieres a esa discoteca de los 80 junto al Foro, donde sólo hay turistas americanos borrachos?

- No sabía que te hubieras vuelto tan snob, _carissima _ Beatrice. ¿Es porque vuelves a tener novio?

La chica meditó su respuesta un instante, la saboreó e incluso se irguió un poco sobre su estatura menuda para responder a la silueta.

- En primer lugar no soy, ni he sido nunca una s… una "eso". Es poco americano. Y sí, vuelvo a tener novio y estoy encantada. Deberías haber pensado que volvería con él en cualquier momento: ya te lo dije.

En ese momento la silueta salió de las sombras. Su aspecto era imponente, oscuro, majestuoso como recién salido del Foro en sus días de gloria. Todo un noble romano mirándola con sorna.

- Dime otra vez que estás encantada, _bambina_. Me gusta ver cómo vacilas cuando te lo pregunto.

Ella no se movió.

- Vamos, Beatrice. Dímelo.

- ¡Que si estás bien! – Era la voz de su hermana pequeña. No estaba en Roma, sino en la carretera Estatal que unía Los Ángeles con el interior de California. No estaba en Roma, sino en un autocar escolar desvencijado, con un puñado de supervivientes exhaustos. Daban la impresión de acabar de salir de la misma puerta del Infierno.

Dawn elevó la voz, pero su hermana seguía martilleando lo que quedaba de la rueda trasera del autocar para que no se saliera del eje. Willow, aunque abrazada a Kennedy, no dejaba de mirarla. Dawn se le acercó y le preguntó de nuevo:

- ¿Estás bien?

No le contestó inmediatamente. Dejó la rueda y se ocupó en arrancar el asiento para que Robin pudiera tumbarse.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿yo? Eh… no, bueno… - balbuceó Dawn – creía que… - La apartó suavemente y se puso a desarrugar el techo del autobús.

- Bien.

- Bien – repitió Dawn.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué? – espetó ella, intentando que no se le notara que su cabeza no estaba allí.

- Parece que ya no te parezco lo bastante atractivo y oscuro, Beatrice¿No tanto como el snob?

- ¡Vaya, lo vas cogiendo! Eso es lo que significa "no". Y ahora si me disculpas, quiero llegar a mi habitación… sola. – Rodeó a su ex amante y se apresuró a abrir el portal interior. – Y, por cierto, tu supuesto encanto no tiene nada de oscuro. Los italianos os lo tenéis bastante creído¿lo sabías?

- ¡Estás hablando con El Inmortal, _ragazza_! Mide tus palabras.

La chica resopló profundamente por trigésima vez en el curso de aquella conversación. Por alguna conexión kármica, las llaves de casa se habían hundido en el fondo del bolso, bajo el maquillaje, la cartera y un par de dagas.

- Pues óyeme bien, Inmatable: demonio o no, si te mandé a paseo por tercera vez el mes pasado no tuvo nada que ver con mi novio, ni fue por tu oscuro encanto. No me van los aprendices de mafioso, y no tiene mucho glamour eso de que vayas por ahí, ya sabes, con demonios a tu cargo y controlando cuatro garitos para turistas alemanes gordos. Lo de las gogós diablesas estuvo divertido, amigo, lo reconozco. Pero no es bastante para ir por ahí en rollo "la cima del mundo"… Dicen que eres el demonio más viejo de esta parte de la Tierra, pero tu carrera ha progresado bastante poco. Y ahora, buenas noches.

El Inmortal no se inmutó. Miró a la chica desde sus brillantes ojos negros. Un gato empezó a bufar a sus pies. La vieja puerta de hierro chirrió al abrirse. De ella salieron un puñado de gritos en italiano y maullidos de miedo. La joven reconoció una de las voces: el señor Tomasso, el portero.

- Lo que faltaba – resopló.

- ¿Ves, _bella_? Conmigo te mantenías alejada de todo esto. ¿Quién será el intruso esta vez¿Un maloliente fantasma de las catacumbas?

- Por lo menos – respondió ella sacando la daga grande del bolso – esos no hablan.

En el pasillo del edificio no había nadie más que su propia sombra.

O sea, que el monstruo de la semana tenía que estar allí, fijo.

Avanzó con paso rápido y decidido: a pesar de su aspecto menudo, aquella chica podía resultar imponente según se la mirara.

- _Prego, signorina_ Beatrice¡es terrible, terrible!- murmuró el portero.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

- Ha salido de la nada, i _signorina _/i . No hemos podido hacer nada… y todas esas niñas…

- Bien, quédese con su mujer en la portería hasta que vuelva. No tardaré mucho.

Caminó aprisa en la dirección que señalaban Tomasso y su mujer. Donde el viejo portero y su hijo no se atrevían ni a asomarse, ella se movía como lo habría hecho en el mismo pasillo de su casa. Bueno, había sido el pasillo de su casa durante varios meses, en realidad. De repente, se detuvo en la semipenumbra y escuchó con atención: el crujido venía de arriba. Probablemente de uno de los conductos de ventilación. Se encaramó de un salto al techo y abrió la compuerta con un golpe del hombro, con la daga en la boca. Cuando quiso coger el segundo puñal, se acordó de que tenía el bolso en el suelo.

- Oh, mierda… Tomasso! _Signora_! _Prego_ … o algo¿Podría alguien acercarme mis cosas? No. No pueden. Yo se lo pedí. En fin…

Arrancó un tirador de puerta que le sirviera de estaca y se encaramó al conducto del aire acondicionado. Sin embargo, un impulso la hizo bajar y se asomó por la rejilla. El respiradero llevaba directamente a los trasteros de la entreplanta. Abrió la trampilla y encendió la luz.

Y entonces se encontró con ellas.

Eran cuatro chicas. La mayor no llegaba a su edad. La más pequeña tendría unos 14 años. Las diablesas eran una docena, pero no tenían oportunidad con el puñado de crías.

- ¿Pero para qué me llaman? – exclamó - ¡Eh, hola! _Ragazzas_? No quiero cortarlos el rollo, pero es que yo vivo aquí: este es mi terreno¿vale¡Eh¡Eeh!

- ¡Eh¿Queréis estaros quietas? – de nuevo, dejó de ser su voz, dejó de ser su piso y volvió a vivir en su recuerdo. Las cuatro chicas italianas se habían transformado en dos inglesas de la misma edad que hacían pulsos con todo lo que encontraban a su alrededor, locas por medir su poder-. ¡Parad!

A su orden, las dos muchachas pararon, y también el autobús. Giles frenó de golpe y miró al comando que salía del jeep.

- ¿Qué hacen estos tipos parados en mitad del desierto?

- ¿Qué tipos? – Dijo acercándose al conductor – Son soldados… ¿Graham?

- ¿Graham? – murmuró Willow

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – exclamó Xander.

- ¿Quién es Graham? – preguntó Faith.

De los dos vehículos militares se bajó una patrulla de unos diez soldados.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Summers. Sargento Miller: me ascendieron al volver de Belice. El recién estrenado Capitán Finn me puso al frente del comando de rescate en cuanto nos asignaron la misión de observación – dijo el oficial, sonriendo.

- ¿Estabais esperándonos?

- Sí, suponíamos que lo de ahí atrás no iba a ser una gymkana. ¿No venís más que vosotros?

Dawn se le adelantó casi saltando sobre el oficial.

- ¿Y a qué esperabais¿A que terminaran de matarnos a todos?

- Teníamos orden de no intervenir directamente – respondió Graham -. Lo siento. Esto es lo más que he podido acercarme.

- No importa. Gracias por venir.

- ¿Su compañero está herido? – le preguntó el soldado.

- ¿Mi compañero? No, él no... Él está… - miró desorientada a su alrededor durante un segundo. Tan sólo Dawn pareció darse cuenta y volvió a adelantarse a su hermana.

- Sí, es el único herido grave que tenemos. ¡Robin, no te muevas, hombre! Ahora traen una camilla. Porque tienen una camilla ahí dentro¿verdad?

- Está descendiendo una unidad medicalizada, señorita.

- Bien – dijo reponiéndose -, en ese caso, necesitaremos sutura y vendas. Y quizá collarines. Y agua. No hemos bebido agua fresca en dos días.

- ¿Y podrían traernos algo de comer? – Preguntó Andrew al fondo – No me miréis así: hay chicas muy jóvenes, y están hambrientas… ¿verdad que estáis hambrientas?

Graham echó un rápido vistazo al grupo y se dirigió directamente a Giles.

- Es mejor que no coman nada sólido hasta que no les haya visto un médico. Dispondrán de alojamiento en cuanto lleguemos a Los Ángeles. Pero es mejor que suban ya. No sé cuánto podrán las brigadas de tierra contener a los periodistas de la autopista.

- ¿Periodistas? – interrumpió Willow.

- ¿Brigadas de tierra? – La siguió Xander - ¿Cuántos sois?

- Aproximadamente, unos 400 efectivos. Llegamos hace cuatro días. El contingente principal está instalado a unas 50 millas de aquí…

- ¿Cuatrocientos¿¿Cua-tro-cien-tos?

- Ya hemos hablado de eso – les cortó –. Ahora vamos arriba, chicos. Por favor. Faith, Robin, vosotros primero.

El grupo de supervivientes obedeció y fue subiendo uno por uno al helicóptero. Xander aprovechó para murmurar un "bastardos" que su amiga no pudo oír, pero sí el grupo de soldados.

De repente, se volvió a toda prisa al autobús.

- ¿Qué haces? – gritó Giles desde la puerta.

- ¡Me he dejado el hacha! – volvió tan deprisa como había ido con el arma en la mano -. Ya está. No iba a dejar esta preciosidad tirada por ahí… ¡Vámonos!

* * *

La pelea estaba bajo control. Eran los gritos de las chicas peleando los que tenían alarmados al portero y a su mujer: las demonias resultaban difíciles de matar, pero no de vapulear a derecha e izquierda, así que se apoyó en un tabique saliente.

- Pues lo hacen fatal – rezongó. Se parecía a una sesión de entrenamiento en el patio trasero de su casa, sólo que esta vez no dirigía ninguna estrategia de combate, y Rona y Kennedy tampoco hablaban a gritos en italiano.

- ¿No pueden tus pupilas dejar de dar voces? – gritaba Ángel al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡No todo el ruido es culpa suya¡Estamos en un helicóptero! – respondía a gritos. El resto del grupo acabó por callarse por culpa de su conversación.

- ¡Lo sé¡Voy camino de Los Ángeles ahora mismo¡Graham os llevará a mis oficinas¡Fred ha dispuesto un hospital de campaña para los heridos!

- Quizá no haga falta: sólo Robin está grave y… ¿Tus oficinas¿¿Y de qué conoces a Graham?

- ¡No te oigo bien! Voy a pasar la tarde en el hospital. Nos veremos esta noche. ¡Adiós!

- Pero… - la conexión ya se había cortado. Se levantó de su asiento y le tendió el teléfono de campaña al teniente.

- ¿Algún problema, Summers¿No has podido hablar?

- No, todo está bien, pero ¿desde cuándo os habláis vosotros con Ángel?

Graham sonrió.

- En la etapa de la Iniciativa teníamos unos cuantos agentes infiltrados en Wolfram & Hart. Ángel los descubrió y decidimos trabajar juntos. Se ganó la confianza del General Ross al destruir la Gema de Amarrah: de hecho, aquel incidente nos decidió a poner en marcha el experimento 17. Desde entonces han colaborado con nosotros, y cuando nos avisaron de lo que se os venía encima, Riley intervino todo lo que nos dejaba el procedimiento.

- ¿Vamos a casa de Ángel¿A Los Ángeles? – les interrumpió Xander.

- Al centro de Los Ángeles: nos esperan en el helipuerto de W&H.

Una hora después el helicóptero tomó tierra. Faith y Xander bajaron a Robin hasta la camilla. Fred saludó efusivamente a Willow y dio la mano uno por uno a los supervivientes.

- ¿Quién es esa? – cuchicheó Andrew al oído de Dawn.

- La conozco sólo de oídas – respondió esta -: me parece que es Fred.

- ¿Sin Ginger? – la joven Summers le miró de tal modo que Andrew intentó con todas sus fuerzas no respirar.

- Bienvenidos. ¿Sólo sois vosotros?

- ¿Es que es la frase de moda? – ladró Rona.

Aquello resultaba patético: no sabía qué parte era más ridícula, si las diablesas recibiendo lo suyo a base de bien o su expresión de turista perdida mirando cómo se divertían sin ella. Además, no tenían estilo, ni gracia, ni pasión, ni instinto, ni…

- i Prego, signora /i . i Grazie /i - la chiquilla había salido de detrás de ella sin que la hubiera visto moverse del concurso de puñetazos y tirones de pelo de delante. La apartó gentilmente, daga en mano (SU daga en mano) y se lanzó a la melée.

- ¿ _Signora_ ¡Oye, eso es mío!

* * *

Antes de que hubiera podido evitarlo, Vi ya se había llevado su copa.

- ¿Ya está borracha? – preguntó a Dawn.

- Vi se emborracha al oler los tapones de las botellas. Si quieres te voy a por otra bebida.

- No, quizá debería relevar a Faith un rato. No se ha separado de Robin y querrá cenar algo.

- Es mejor que te quedes aquí – le indicó Willow con una copa de refuerzo -. Así se relajarán. Hemos ganado, así que querrán disfrutar del momento, estar a solas por fin, sin presiones, sin miedo ni… oh, lo siento.

Ella sonrió a su amiga.

- No importa.

- Sí, claro que importa, jefa – dijo Kennedy -. Yo también me he dado cuenta.

- No, de verdad…

- Claro que sí. Pienso lo mismo que Will y que tú: Xander parece llevarlo tan bien, ahí, cenando con los chicos, como si nada… pero tiene que estar pasándolo fatal. ¿Os imagináis? Darse cuenta de cuánto te importa una persona, precisamente en el momento de perderla para siempre… Es alto trágico.

- Sí que lo es – Suspiró Willow estrechando la mano de su amiga -. Pero la vida sigue: Xander está haciéndolo lo mejor que puede. Le envidio. Mejor no le presionemos¿vale?

- Al menos, tú pudiste aclararlo antes con Spike¿no?

Dawn hubiera querido saber lo bastante de conjuros para fulminar a Kennedy de inmediato, pero su hermana no parecía afectada.

- Sí, claro.

Dawn miró a Willow, que la miró a su vez; y ambas miraron a Kennedy, que se fue a por más bebidas, y las otras dos clavaron sus ojos en los de ella, que les devolvió la mirada sin pestañear.

- No has parado de trabajar hasta ahora, ex-chica de la profecía.

- No… Supongo que sellar la Boca del Infierno de buena mañana te llena de energía positiva para seguir la inercia durante todo el día.

La pequeña fiesta continuó: Harmony lo disponía todo en la sala de convenciones de W&H a la perfección, aunque no se atrevía a acercarse a ellos. Un par de veces la sorprendió mirándola fijamente, con aspecto cohibido; aunque, como casi todos los demás, no le preguntaba. Rona, Vi y Kennedy habían pasado a medir sus fuerzas con soldados en vez de con objetos. Alguien dijo de bajar a la playa, pero Giles no secundó la idea.

- ¿Sería demasiado pedir que llamemos un poco menos la atención? Se supone que hemos sobrevivido a un terremoto: no creo que sea el mejor momento para hacer una fiesta. Y, en caso de ese argumento no os baste, siento recordaros que no es lo más apropiado, dadas las circunstancias. Ha muerto gente. Amigos nuestros. ¿No os importa nada?

- Al contrario – respondió Xander -. Precisamente porque nos importa estamos así. No sé cómo te sientes tú, pero como me ponga a pensar en Anya ahora me muero, y morirme es lo que menos me apetece. Así que que alguien ponga música y me traiga cerveza, por favor.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Nadie sabía muy bien qué hacer a continuación, así que Graham puso música de nuevo y Fred sirvió más bebida y comida para sus invitados. Aprovechó el instante para acercarse a Xander, que acababa de sentarse en uno de los sofás.

- ¿No tienes calor?

- Pues la verdad es que no – respondió Xander -. Hasta hace un ratito lo que tenía era frío¿sabes? Pero… estoy entrando en calor -. Se acercó a su amiga intentando parecer lo más casual posible.

- ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

- ¿Qué? – Respondió sin comprender bien al principio – Ah…

Xander esperó en vano a que su amiga continuara.

- ¿Y bien?

- No es que pasara nada. Alguien tenía que quedarse a cerrar.

- Ya...

- Sí.

- Fue muy noble de su parte¿no, Buf?

- Os lo había dicho.

- Deberías contárselo a los demás. Así sería más fácil para ti también.

- No es para tanto. Todos hemos perdido a alguien hoy¿no? - dijo desviando la mirada hacia una bandeja con cerveza y mojitos -. Además, era el único que podía hacerlo, y él lo sabía. En ese sentido, no ha sido una tragedia -. Colocó la bandeja entre las manos de Xander y le miró a los ojos -. Pero sí, díselo a los demás cuando les sirvas el néctar de la victoria. Y deberías pedirle a Fred que te miren ese ojo. Quizá todavía puedan hacer algo con él.

- Como quieras, jefa. Pero yo me siento mejor después de haber hablado.

- Me alegro por ti, pero yo no me siento mal. Tengo 22 años y me ha dado tiempo a matar a mi novio, a varios compañeros de clase y a enterrar a mi madre. Por no hablar de lo morirme y lo demás. Sé lo que significa. Pero estoy bien… ¡Jesús, qué calor hace!

- Está bien, es posible que tú estés por encima de estos detalles, claro. Voy a llevarles esto a las chicas y a que me miren a mí también. A Giles le va a gustar saber que tú tenías razón… Sí que hace calor.

- ¿Y eso le interesa a Giles?

- Me refería a lo de que fuera un héroe al final. Tú lo adivinaste.

Willow, de la mano de Kennedy, y Dawn les interrumpieron en aquel momento. Harmony iba con ellas.

- Ángel está aparcando ¡Vienen a buscarte! – le dijo esta.

- Diga usted que sí: qué iba a ser de los salvadores de la Humanidad si no apareciera todo el mundo cuando ha terminado el follón – Xander se levantó del sillón y se estiró -. Creo que voy a unirme al rincón de los soldados. ¿Venís, chicas?

- Termino mi copa y voy a avisar a Faith y Robin para que estén listos.

- Ángel tiene que estar a punto de llegar – dijo Willow tirando de ella.

- Iré enseguida -. Sus amigos no se movieron -. ¡Vamos!

Se quedó sola en el sofá y miró a Xander hablar con Giles y el resto de la pandilla. Asentían gravemente y empezaban a mirarla. Si Ángel no aparecía ya, uno de ellos se sentaría a su lado para hablar de los detalles de un homenaje. Corrió a la cocina de la planta que estaba al fondo del pasillo.

"_Qué raro que haya vuelto a Los Ángeles"_, pensó. Hubiera jurado que la última vez que se habían visto, apenas dos noches atrás, Ángel parecía dispuesto a perderse.

- Señorita Summers – la interrumpió el cabo de Graham -, no es necesario que venga a ayudar. Nos encargamos nosotros.

- Estoy bien. Prefiero moverme un poco.

- ¿De verdad no quiere nada…?

- ¡Le he dicho que estoy bien! Lo único que me molesta es el calor.

Ángel seguía sin aparecer. La música y los gritos estaban subiendo de volumen. Se podía oír la voz de Andrew allí donde uno fuera:

_Celebrate the love_

_Celebrate the love_

No podía ser la canción de victoria de _El Retorno del Jedi_¿verdad? Oh, sí. Lo era. Empezó a reírse a solas.

- Dios te bendiga, Andrew – se dijo que habría que convencerle para que no se entregara. Ahora iban a necesitar toda la ayuda del mundo para localizar, vigilar y entrenar a las recién llegadas. El movimiento no iba a parar, pero por primera vez consideró la posibilidad de irse de vacaciones. Sin embargo, continuó moviéndose por la cocina y el almacén buscando trapos de limpieza y detergente. Se sentía mejor así, a solas. "Ya no eres única", le había dicho Faith aquella mañana. Y, aun así¿por qué se sentía lejos de todos los demás, del volumen de voces, risas y ruidos que llegaban del otro lado de la pared? La misma voz estentórea de Xander se imponía sobre la de las chicas.

Quizá, si alguien hubiera estado en la cocina, no habrían subido aún más la música. Pero Xander no quería quedarse a solas, y la misma Faith estaba demasiado concentrada en Robin, y no podía verla moverse de un armario a otro del almacén.

- ¡Un poco de ruido inglés para celebrar que estamos vivos, Vigilante!

- ¿Sex Pistols? – escuchó contestar a Giles - ¡Oh, alabado sea Dios¡Los Sex Pistols! Sí… ¡Bendita seas, Kennedy! – Giles olvidó su contrición y empezó a gritar al unísono con Sid Vicious.

_Right! now! ha ha ha ha ha_

_I am an antichrist  
I am an anarchist  
Don't know what I want but  
I know how to get it  
I wanna destroy the passer by cos i_

_I wanna be anarchy  
_

De repente, el calor se volvió sofocante. Intentó concentrarse en la actividad, pero parecía que la ventilación se había estropeado. Como en una guarida de demonios. Empezó a sudar mucho.

_ i Your future dream is a shopping scheme cos i  
I wanna be anarchy  
_

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Acto seguido volvió a abrirlos y miró a su alrededor como si hubiera perdido algo. Seguía sudando, pero no hacía tanto calor realmente. Se llevó la mano a la frente para comprobar su temperatura: tenía mucha fiebre. Había perdido la cadena de cosas que estaba haciendo y no era capaz de seguir trabajando sin parar como durante toda la tarde. Buscaba algo que no estaba en la habitación. No podía respirar.

_ How many ways to get what you want  
I use the best I use the rest  
I use the enemy I use anarchy cos i  
_

_I wanna be anarchy!  
The only way to be _

Se tambaleó en busca del ascensor y aporreó los botones para que se cerrara y dejar de oír la música. Los aporreos de guitarra aún resonaban en su cabeza cuando alcanzó la puerta de la playa. _  
_

_ I wanna be an anarchist  
Oh what a name  
Get pissed! Destroy _

* * *

Una demonia trastabilló hacia atrás chillando con su daga clavada en la frente. Se puso de pie y alargó la mano para recuperar su puñal cuando algo la derribó por detrás y se llevó por delante el tabique, la demonia y lo que había alrededor.

No. No podía ser una monja¿verdad? Pues sí que lo era.

- _Scudetto, Suora Vigilante_! - gritaban las chicas rodeando a la mujer del hábito negro. Las dos más jóvenes empezaron a cantar el himno de la Juve.

- Se acabó. Me voy a la cama -. Dijo saltando al canal de ventilación.

Subió las escaleras hasta su apartamento. Apenas la cama y la cocina estaban intactas, con todas las cajas de la mudanza por el suelo. Había un par de ellas en las que ponía "DAWN. ¡No lo toques!", y el resto eran suyas, cada caja etiquetada con la ciudad de donde venían las propiedades de su interior. "Roma", "Barcelona", "Madrid", "Berlín 1 y 2", "Dublín-Galway", "Praga", "Londres 1", "Londres 2", "Londres 3" y "Londres 4".

- Vaya, sí que te has esmerado – dijo en voz alta. Al fondo del dormitorio le respondió una voz masculina.

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer durante el día. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- El show de las baby-cazadoras y Sor Vigilante en los trasteros. Me han perdido la daga de marfil, me han tirado un tabique y una diablesa encima y ¡me han llamado "signora"¿Puedes creerlo? No tengo ni 24 años y esas mocosas hiperhormonadas me llaman "señora"… y ni siquiera me han reconocido – dijo con un mohín. Él dejó escapar una carcajada.

Se acercó a la habitación y abrazó al hombre despacio, besándole apasionadamente. Él le devolvió el beso. Vestía un traje oscuro y el pelo y los ojos castaños le brillaban bajo el resplandor de la ventana. El tacto de su beso era frío, ya que su novio no respiraba, pero hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado a besar a un vampiro.

* * *

La playa era un clamor. Había universitarios por todas partes celebrando el fin de sus exámenes, y hogueras dispersas por toda la orilla.

Caminó sola unos metros respirando hondo para relajarse. Oyó su voz a su espalda.

- Te están buscando arriba.

- Quería estar sola un rato. Pronto organizarán la parte solemne y estoy intentando perdérmela¿sabes? – Ángel no contestó. Se volvió a él y se puso a su altura -. ¿Cómo está Cordy?

- Sigue en coma. Acabo de estar con ella.

- Harmony me ha dicho lo del bebé… No me lo dijiste.

- No quería ocultártelo, es que me pareció que ya tenías bastante presión como para complicar más las cosas. Además yo quería quedarme… y no me habrías dejado sabiendo lo de Connor¿a que no?

- Tampoco te quedaste, de todas formas.

Él sonrió y apartó la mirada un instante.

- ¿Se fue?

- No.

- Entonces está muerto

- Sí.

- No me tomes por un miserable, pero creo que me hacía más ilusión pensar que había salido corriendo…

Se le echó encima sin dejarle espacio para moverse. Empezó a besarle ansiosamente, casi como si quisiera ser absorbida por él. Ángel acabó por cerrar los ojos y corresponderla, aunque apenas sí podía mantenerse erguido ante sus embestidas. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quiere que estemos aquí?

- Total y absolutamente, Will.

- Quiero decir… quizá prefiere llevar esto sola, Xander. Es muy pronto para que…

- Óyeme – se encaró Xander -: siempre es muy pronto. Siempre va a ser condenadamente pronto. No quiero que pase por esto sola, no… - ambos se interrumpieron al ver a su amiga y al vampiro rodar torpemente por la arena, despojándose de la ropa. – Pero no está sola¿verdad?

- Pues no.

- ¿Crees que perderá el alma otra vez? O sea… podríamos esperar un poco antes del próximo Apocalipsis, digo yo.

- ¿Te parece un momento feliz? – le dijo su amiga.

* * *

Tampoco en ese momento la joven y el vampiro se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos.

- _Ché bella stampa_, Beatrice. _Bella _realmente. Hola, Angelus.

La pareja le miró con expresión de fastidio. Él abrió el balcón de par en par y el aire de la ciudad metió dentro los maullidos de los gatos. La chica se acercó al Inmortal y posó su mano sobre el pecho. La cerró sobre su garganta y le levantó varios palmos por encima de su cabeza, arrastrándole al balcón.

- Mi nombre es Buffy, pesado.

- No puedes escapar, muchacha. Se te acaban las vacaciones y volverás al colegio, y seguirás sola como esta noche – jadeó el demonio -. Ahora no eres especial para nadie, ni siquiera te conocen las niñas que han matado a mis gogós. No te sientes a mirar la vida, Cazadora, no has nacido para no ser nadie…

- No, es cierto – dijo ella antes de arrojarle -: ahora soy yo.

Habrían jurado que el Inmortal no tocó el suelo, sino que se desvaneció en la noche romana. Les daba igual. Cerraron la puerta del balcón y volvieron a besarse y acariciarse. Ella le quitó la camisa con rapidez.

- Creía que estábamos de acuerdo en dejarlo para cuando volviéramos a casa, Buffy.

- Bueno – respondió ella -, es la última noche.

* * *

En Mercy, a menos de dos millas de Chicago, un edificio propiedad del Gobierno llevaba casi un año lleno de actividad. Niñas de todo el mundo entraban y salían, después de hacer algún tipo de curso de intercambio o algo así. Eso se murmuraba en la pequeña ciudad.

El director de aquel colegio internacional suspiraba fastidiado mirando las estanterías medio vacías de su biblioteca personal. Casi todos los ejemplares sobre magia que existían en el mundo habían desaparecido. En algún lugar de África, unos cuantos sabios estaban recopilando cuantas leyendas podían de los ancianos del lugar más viejo de la Tierra. Pero la mayoría del conocimiento que había podido recuperar estaba metido en cuatro ordenadores de última generación. Caminó entre la sala medio vacía y casi se tiró encima un armario medio lleno cuando vio a la mujer que tenía ante él.

Jenny estaba allí, tal cual, en la biblioteca.

- Así que por fin te has decidido a utilizar ordenadores…

- Santo Dios – murmuró -. Estoy soñando… o El Primero ha vuelto.

La imagen de Jenny atravesó las mesas y la estantería.

- Estás soñando, cariño. Pero dentro de poco nadie soñará. Espérame para entonces.

"_Vamos, despiértate ya y tomate una aspirina_", se oyó decir. El fantasma le atravesó y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala. Como casi todas las puertas del Consejo, estaba abierta de par en par: nadie se molestaba en cerrarlas. Jenny la tocó suavemente y cerró a la vez la puerta de la biblioteca y de todas las vitrinas. Al toque también apagó los ordenadores. El fantasma sonrió.

- Vaya, todo está abierto…

- Sí – intentó contestar, aunque no solía tener conversaciones coherentes en sueños -, es… seguro ahora. No sé si estás al corriente de…

El fantasma le interrumpió.

- Todo está abierto. Despierta, Rupert.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Chapter 2: Reagrupamiento

_Esta es una fanficción sin más pretensiones que el entretenimiento y la práctica literaria. Todos los personajes tomados de la serie _Buffy the vampire slaye_r son propiedad de Joss Whedon y de Mutant Enemy Inc. (Dios los bendiga). El resto del destrozo es responsabilidad mía únicamente y San Joss no tiene culpa de nada._

english version coming soon...

* * *

_**II. Reagrupamiento**_

En el turno de noche, Roy el ATS solía coquetear con Harmony, una rubia tremenda aunque un poco basta para el gusto de sus compañeros que cuidaba de la 234. ¿Cuánto llevaba aquella mujer en coma, tres años, cuatro…? Sus amigos se turnaban para cuidarla desde que ingresó. No era necesario, pero lo hacían sin más. Por acompañar.

Harmony era divertida. Tonta como un cerrojo, pero con mucho, la más alegre de todo el grupo. La menos estirada. Mucho más que el tipo alto y moreno que las acompañaba. Al parecer era el jefe de ambas, y Harmony hablaba del tipo con una veneración que Roy era incapaz de entender. Harmony tenía mucho más encanto: si tuviera que pasarse años en coma, la jovencita, que podría pasar por la hija mayor del propio Roy, era una perspectiva más agradable desde la cama que su estirado amigo. Tendría a su lado a la más amable de todos ellos. O por lo menos a la más humana.

Se acercó al pasillo con dos cafés de la máquina.

- La morena tiene suerte de que estés aquí.

Harmony sonrió y acunó al bebé en el carrito que descansaba junto a su sillón. No era la primera vez que veía al bebé, pero nunca se lo habían quedado en el hospital tantas horas, y menos por la noche.

- Hola, Connor. El peque está como una marmota¿eh?

- Sí, siempre duerme muy bien. De día se revuelve un poco, pero por las noches se queda como un angelito. Y lo que yo digo: que no es normal, vamos. Sólo por lógica debería estar despierto por las noches: no digo que vaya a abrasarse¡pero es que ni siquiera fotofobia¿Qué clase de sorpresa genética será de mayor? Pero bueno, así no se perderá los días de playa, ni los campeonatos de rugby del Instituto dentro de unos años, ni… oh. Lo siento, otra vez hablando demasiado.

- No, qué va – la alentó Roy.

- Sí, créame - respondió la rubia.

El bebé no era hijo de la 234, como Roy había pensado el primer día, sino del alto. La madre era una antigua novia que había muerto al dar a luz, y el jefe de Harmony se había hecho cargo. Aunque siempre lo estaba cuidando su secretaria. El padre soltero no tenía mucho tiempo para el crío, ocupado como estaba salvando el mundo, o algo así le había contado la propia Harmony. Pero visto como era el tipo, en casa a la criatura le esperaba una infancia triste de narices.

- Pero y lo bien que se está aquí con Roy y la tita Harmony¿eh, chaval? – dijo rascándole suavemente la barbilla.

Súbitamente el bebé se despertó. No hizo ningún ruido, pero sus enormes ojos castaños se fijaron en los de Harmony, que corrió a la habitación con él aún en brazos, seguida del auxiliar.

Agarrada al postigo de la ventana, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse en pie, la morena de la 234 les daba la espalda, consciente y, aparentemente, lúcida. Los dos adultos y el bebé esperaron a que hablara : de vez en cuando tenía despertares súbitos, en los que lanzaba discursos a los que Roy nunca les encontraba sentido, para volver a caer en coma profundo minutos después. Pero esta vez la joven se volvió hacia ellos y miró directamente a Harmony, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sonreía.

- ¿Se ha acabado, verdad?

Harmony asintió, moqueando ruidosamente a su vez, y corrió hacia su amiga.

- Hace un año ya. Están a punto de volver. ¿Pudiste verlo?

La morena negó con la cabeza. Parecía increíblemente aliviada.

- No veo nada. No oigo nada.

Roy no entendía nada.

- Vámonos a casa – dijo Harmony. Cordelia Chase, que había sido la 234 durante aquellos tres años, se apoyó en su amiga para ponerse un abrigo y salir del hospital por su propio pie.

* * *

Faith hizo una seña a la multitud que salía del área de Llegadas Internacionales. Su novio soltó su mano y oteó las puertas. Después de casi un año recogiendo chicas que venían de todas partes, se conocía el Aeropuerto de O´Hare como los pasillos de los dos colegios donde trabajaba, el Instituto Sur de Mercy, y el otro, el verdadero trabajo que no era un verdadero colegio, donde sus pupilas le llamaban el Vigilante Wood.

- Ahí está el Director Ejecutivo de las Tinieblas… pero a ella no la veo - dijo señalando a Ángel entre el resto de viajeros. Los tres sortearon como pudieron a los demás hasta que Faith pudo abrazarle.

- ¿Qué tal el jet lag? – preguntó Robin.

- Infernal. Después de las primeras siete horas viajando contra el sol te acostumbras a las otras cinco. Cuando se retrasó el vuelo pensé que no llegaría a tiempo… pero aquí estoy. Salí a las cuatro de la mañana de Roma… y llego a las cuatro de la mañana a Chicago.

- ¿Por qué no te mandaron el jet? Y ¿dónde está Buffy? – dijo Faith cargando con una de las dos maletas.

- Uno: buena pregunta. Fred sólo me ha dicho que lo tiene reservado para la mudanza de Buffy y no me lo puede mandar antes. Dos: se queda en Barcelona. Al final, su padre acabó dando señales de vida, justo cuando le había dejado su nueva novia. Dawn no quiso verle, pero…

- … Buffy no ha sido capaz de mandarle al infierno¿verdad? Esta es nuestra chica.

- Sí, se va a quedar un par de días más solamente, pero yo no podía esperar. Hablaré con Giles hoy y mañana saldré para Los Ángeles.

Robin asintió.

- Fred llamó por teléfono. Nos contó lo de Cordelia. Me alegro mucho, tío. Tengo muchas ganas de conocerla.

- Gracias.

Se dirigieron al parking subterráneo y salieron a la ciudad. El cielo había dejado de ser negro para teñirse con la luz violeta del amanecer. La aurora había empezado a reflejarse sobre el lago Michigan e irradiaba reflejos por todas partes. Pero el coche del Vigilante Wood, como los otros del Consejo, tenía los cristales a prueba de luz del día. No había vampiros entre los Vigilantes, pero contaban al menos con dos de ellos entre sus filas. Ángel jugaba un extraño papel entre Chicago y Los Ángeles.

- ¿Os envió Harmony el último informe? – preguntó el vampiro, mirando distraídamente por la ventanilla tintada.

- Creo que sí. Es Faith la que habla con ella habitualmente.

- … A los scoobigilantes les da la risa – interrumpió Faith -. Con lo maja que es…

- Sí, pero yo no me acostumbro todavía a tratar con vampiros. Lo siento, no es nada personal, tío.

Ángel miró comprensivo al Vigilante negro. Los tres callaron mientras el coche continuaba acelerando por la autopista. Count Bassie envolvía el interior oscuro del coche.

- Robin, no pasa nada. Yo hace tiempo que superé las suspicacias. Y Harmony nunca ha dejado de relacionarse con humanos: es humana, en muchos aspectos. Procura que no se te note que te da grima trabajar con una vampira y te lo agradeceremos todos, porque le afecta bastante la opinión de…

- Es a eso a lo que no me acostumbro – le cortó Robin.

- ¿A Harmony¿A la humanidad¿A los vampiros?

- A la culpa. Estoy vivo gracias a un vampiro.

- Igual que todos nosotros, Rob. No es culpa tuya – le contestó Faith.

- Pero tú no estuviste a punto de matarle.

El Ford salió de la autopista por la Estatal Norte. Unas pocas millas más allá cogió el desvío de Mercy Este.

Era el mismo destino que, doce horas después, había llevado a dos adolescentes en un autobús Greyhound procedente de Nueva York. Llegaron a la estación de Mercy cuando todavía era de día, la norteamericana, 18 años metidos en una mochila enorme con las etiquetas del aeropuerto de La Guardia colgando, pálida y castaña, que no paraba de parlotear en un español correctísimo con su amiga, una chiquilla de rasgos muy oscuros incluso para ser latina.

Se habían reconocido en la estación de autobuses de Nueva York. Ambas sabían que iban al mismo lugar, y habían compartido todo el viaje.

- No me puedo creer que no te suene mi nombre de nada - su amiga se encogió de hombros -. Tengo tantas ganas de llegar…

- ¿Ya conoces el Consejo?

- No el de Chicago, pero bueno… en cierto modo… ¿De verdad no sabes quién soy?

- Sí, claro, ya me lo has dicho – respondió la chica peruana -. Te llamas Dawn y eres de California y eres una i _donada /i _, como yo. Tienes… - dijo bajando la voz -, ya sabes, i _El Don /i _.

- El don… suena un poco a hada madrina – murmuró Dawn -. No, yo no tengo dones de ninguna clase… salvo que técnicamente tengo cuatro años – su amiga la miró, afortunadamente, sin comprender nada y Dawn pudo ahorrarse las explicaciones -, pero no soy de las superheroínas, definitivamente.

- Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer allí?

- Buena pregunta… seguir la línea familiar, supongo.

- ¿Cómo¿Tú madre tenía poderes?

- Sí… ¡No¡No puedo creerlo! - pensando que, efectivamente, su nueva amiga no tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido; y que le suponía unos poderes que no tenía… cosa que le hizo replantearse por qué había vuelto, lo cual le resultaba un poco incómodo.

Rosalita, por su parte, no acababa de creérselo. En el Instituto le habían dado unas credenciales para una beca en EE.UU., pero ella nunca había sido exactamente una empollona. Cuando su padre la llevó a Lima con él, al morir su madre, no superó la entrevista de ninguno de los colegios privados, y era una estudiante más bien mediocre en su escuela.

Debería haber sospechado algo antes, cuando su abuela en persona había ido a Lima desde la montaña para discutir la i _beca /i _ con el director y con aquellos oficiales del Ejército, en lugar de su padre. Pero Rosalita no había pasado nunca por una chica "rápida".

Excepto para defenderse de los malos espíritus.

Pero ella había experimentado ciertos cambios que nunca se habían materializado en su madre. La abuela supo desde el principio que tenía que salir de Perú y entrenarse a fondo. No vaciló ni un instante, una pobre anciana de pueblo, cuando se vio cara a cara con el militar y su nieta. Decían en las montañas que su abuela, y su madre también, tenían i _El Don /i _. Las i _donadas /i _ protegían a la aldea de los i _solitarios, malos muertos, almas en pena /i _ y espíritus malignos en general. Caminaban millas montaña arriba junto a las parteras y sanadoras, para protegerlas en su camino, a ellas y a las mujeres que iban a atender.

Su padre nunca lo comprendió.

El autocar y el coche recorrieron casi el mismo camino hasta llegar a la ciudad, con sus ocupantes dentro. El sol se fue elevando hasta llenar todos los espacios de la ciudad, incluido el colegio de las afueras, y con la misma cadencia descendió hasta ocultarse bajo la laguna.

* * *

El agujero era enorme. Ocupaba exactamente el espacio de una ciudad mediana del Valle. De hecho, hasta hacía poco más de un año había habido una ciudad de 30000 habitantes en aquella área devastada. El cráter había sido cubierto por una cúpula anti-radiación y declarado área reservada. Las fuerzas especiales del Ejército llevaban a cabo su trabajo protegidos por ella de algunas miradas indiscretas. 

Aunque, para ser exactos, había algo más que una cúpula protegiendo el lugar.

Samantha Finn se quitó el uniforme de paseo en su caravana y se puso ropa de faena: odiaba las faldas y Riley lo sabía… pero aún así a su marido le gustaba hacerle rabiar y siempre que podía, el "vete-al-infierno-coronel-Finn" le obligaba a ponerse aquel maldito uniforme. Estar casada con tu superior no siempre era una ventaja, pensó sonriendo.

- Capitán – la saludó el soldado que la esperaba con las máscaras y los guantes.

- Descanse.

El espectáculo, visto desde arriba, era sobrecogedor para ella, que no tenía más experiencia que la del combate directo. Centenares de soldados de diferentes divisiones y especialidades trabajaban sin descanso en aquella superficie que abarcaba todo su campo visual, enfrascados en investigaciones que incluso a ella, aun formando parte de la junta de oficiales al mando del proyecto, le generaban un poco de vértigo. Sabía disimularlo, pero no dejar de sentirlo.

Los dos civiles autorizados la esperaban al borde de una de las estribaciones más profundas del cráter.

- Señora Finn…

- Buenos días, sr. Rayne. El coronel y el teniente se nos unirán la semana que viene, pero pueden empezar hoy.

- En realidad, nadie está seguro de que esto funcione, con o sin el coronel aquí, así que, si me permiten…

Los soldados dieron un paso atrás a una señal de la oficial al mando. Los dos civiles vertieron unas sales en círculo a su alrededor y se sentaron dentro. Una neblina empezó a rodear a los dos hombres y un olor extraño les sacudió a todos, pero la esfera ya flotaba en el aire unos segundos después. Ethan Rayne abrió los ojos.

- _Reperie! _

La esfera voló entre los presentes y descendió a las profundidades de la sima, donde la perdieron de vista.

* * *

A las afueras del casco antiguo de la ciudad (a las afueras de Mercy, realmente) lindando con la vasta reserva Cherokee, lo que había sido un colegio de señoritas parecía ahora… un colegio de señoritas. Algo de la ONU para los habitantes de la ciudad, gente pacífica que no solía molestar a los demás a menos que se les molestara primero.

El centro había sido mayor en otros tiempos, pero los tres pequeños edificios en los que ahora consistía daban servicio al Consejo de Vigilantes de los Estados Unidos. El único Consejo activo en el mundo, por el momento, después de que la mayoría de Vigilantes hubieran sido borrados del planeta, hacía poco menos de dos años. El Decano Rupert Giles tenía a sus espaldas la responsabilidad de entrenar a los nuevos Vigilantes: un exterminador de demonios, un demonólogo aficionado, una hechicera de potencial inimaginable y tres jóvenes mujeres que habían sido elegidas para proteger al mundo de las fuerzas del mal; que, técnicamente, habían sido llamadas pocos minutos antes que el medio millar de muchachas que irían pasando por el Consejo los próximos años, entrenando sus capacidades como heroínas. Algunas eran casi unas niñas, pero ya habían hecho algo más que probar su propio poder. Eran cazadoras de vampiros.

Y también estaba Xander.

Algunos lo llamaban El Día del Despertar, aunque ni Rupert Giles ni los consejeros gustaban demasiado de llamarlo con aquel nombre tan pomposo. Ninguno de ellos lo recordaba con la gloria que parecía revestirlo todo en el mundo mágico desde entonces. Más bien preferían concentrarse en el trabajo. Recopilar el saber que no se había perdido, preservarlo y compartirlo con todas las nuevas. Capacitar el mayor número posible de Vigilantes antes de que la calma que había seguido al Día del Despertar se esfumara por completo, y el Infierno decidiera volver a ponerse en marcha.

Giles se limpió las gafas y miró inquieto a los jardines desde la ventana de su despacho, junto a la biblioteca. A su espalda, los consejeros se peleaban con los cables de los ordenadores, excepto una joven pelirroja. Willow se acercó a su mentor y miró en la misma dirección que él, con la misma expresión inquieta.

- Es tan…

- Lo sé, Willow. Es una locura. Me pregunto en qué estábamos pensando cuando aceptamos esa propuesta.

- Pero ahí está… - suspiró la joven.

- Y surte un desasosegante efecto en ellas.

El decano y la consejera guardaron un pesado silencio y siguieron mirando hacia el sol que se ponía entre los árboles. Bajo los jardines que se abrían entre los edificios, un grupo de muchachas, disciplinadas hasta el trance, se movían lentamente descalzas sobre la hierba. Pero ambos no quitaban su mirada de la figura pequeña que las lideraba en la clase de tai chi, y que, sorprendentemente, servía en su actitud de Vigilante.

Ahora, cerrad los ojos. Los ojos pueden engañaros: no confiéis en ellos. Así, sentidlo en vosotras… Bien… Otra vez… ¡No abráis los ojos! Este es vuestro primer paso hacia un mundo sin límites…

Mientras las muchachas seguían la cadencia, el joven Vigilante Andrew Wells se detuvo, y con él las chiquillas, cuando la banda sonora de _La muerte tenía un precio_ interrumpió sus instrucciones. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su traje chino y una amplísima sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- El entrenamiento ha terminado –. Y, a continuación murmuró para sí – Voy para allá, muñeca.

La consejera y el Decano observaron atónitos la escena desde el tercer piso.

- ¿Por qué le hacen tanto caso? – se preguntó Willow frunciendo el ceño.

- No tengo la menor idea… - murmuró el decano.

* * *

Mercy Oeste. Última parada del Greyhound. La estación de autobuses era vieja, pero estaba muy animada y el tráfico de viajeros, para ser casi las 8, era notable.

- ¿Tendremos que caminar ahora?

- No, Andrew vendrá a buscarnos, es uno de los… miembros de la escuela. O algo así – dijo mientras enviaba el mensaje al móvil -. Hemos quedado en que le envíe un mensaje de texto al móvil. Media hora, como mucho, y estaremos tiradas en un coche enorme.

Dawn y Rosa cogieron sus bolsas y fueron a refrescarse a los aseos. Dawn metió literalmente la cabeza bajo el lavabo.

- Cuando se paró el autobús creía que me había quedado pegada al asiento y que tendríamos que arrancarlo para que pudiera bajarme…

Rosa se echó a reír y sacó unas toallitas que compartió con su amiga.

- Tendrías que haber hecho el viaje desde mi pueblo hasta Lima montaña abajo en una camioneta llena de campesinos hasta el doble de su capacidad, y verías lo que es bueno… - la muchacha se interrumpió de repente y miró aterrorizada a Dawn. Esta le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué?

- _Ay, Jesús Bendito_ - murmuró en español. Rosa corrió a abrir su bolsa y sacó una estaca de madera de más de 50 cm. de largo que blandió frente a ella sin demasiado convencimiento.

* * *

- ¡Eh¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – dijo Dawn echándose atrás. Rosalita seguía farfullando en español y alzaba contra ella el trozo de madera. Súbitamente, cayó en la cuenta del malentendido -. ¡Esperaesperaespera! – Dijo manoteando hacia el espejo - ¡Es un tatuaje¡Sólo es un tatuaje!

Rosa continuaba con los ojos fijos en Dawn. Seguía blandiendo la rama afilada con dos manos temblorosas, sin saber muy bien qué movimiento tenía que hacer ahora. Dawn se acercó muy despacio y separó la corta melena castaña de sus hombros.

- Tranquila… Tranquila, Rosa. Mira, ahora voy a quitarme el esparadrapo del cuello¿ves? Mira: es un tatuaje – dijo, mostrándole el dibujo de la nuca -. Se ve en el espejo.

- Te ves en el espejo… - murmuró Rosalita.

- Ajá. Así que, dejando aparte el detalle de que hemos paseado y comido juntas en Nueva York a la ardiente luz del sol, si te quedaba alguna duda, no soy una vampira. Ni siquiera me han mordido nunca.

Rosa dejó caer la estaca en el lavabo y miró avergonzada al suelo.

- Qué vergüenza. Lo siento, Dawn, me habían dicho que…

- Eh – contestó esta echándose a reír -, si lo que quieres es matar vampiros no te preocupes porque vas a tener más de una ocasión en cuanto te juntes con mis amigos…

Entonces fue Dawn la que se calló y miró frente a ella paralizada.

- ¿Qué? – contestó Rosalita. Dawn cogió a Rosalita por la estaca y la apartó de un empujón antes de que la criatura pudiera atacar a su amiga.

- Te lo dije.

La pelea fue rápida. El vampiro parecía terriblemente debilitado y bastante fuera de sí. No encajaba con el tipo que Dawn recordaba de sus escasas patrullas en Sunnydale.

- ¡Bloquea la puerta! – ordenó a Rosa. La muchacha podría estar paralizada por el miedo, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente para arrojar un bloque de taquillas sobre el espacio de la puerta e impedir que entraran posibles víctimas o que el vampiro se perdiera por la estación. Pero sus habilidades como asesina de demonios no iban mucho más allá.

El vampiro, enloquecido de hambre, arrinconó a Dawn dentro del último retrete, pero no contaba con la rapidez de reacción de la adolescente. Se encaramó a la cisterna y se colgó de esta con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se descolgó y cayó sobre la cabeza del vampiro, que se tambaleó lo bastante como para darle espacio para escapar. Acto seguido, Dawn corrió hacia Rosalita, que blandía de nuevo su estaca, y se puso tras ella agarrándola por la cintura.

- ¿Qué haces? – gritó ésta aterrorizada. El vampiro caminaba hacia las dos quitándose trozos de cerámica de la frente, con la cara llena de sangre.

Dawn empujó a Rosalita hacia delante. Ésta chilló con todas sus fuerzas al verse arrojada sobre el vampiro y siguió chillando cuando su estaca le atravesó, incluso cuando el montón de polvo caía sobre ella. Dawn la sacudió un poco para calmarla.

- Bueno, ya está. Tu primera caza –, dijo riéndose y jadeando a la vez.

En ese instante, un ruido seco les hizo volverse sobre la puerta. Varios golpes de hacha apartaron el armario. Un vigilante de seguridad de la estación, con cara de no saber muy bien que hacía allí, entró en los lavabos, seguido por un joven rubio que no medía más de 1,60 pero que destilaba autoridad. Incluso con aquel traje chino de seda azul.

- Gracias, agente – dijo Andrew al encargado de seguridad, mostrándole unas credenciales -. Yo me ocuparé de mis estudiantes ahora. Cuando el agente y los curiosos despejaron la zona, el joven Vigilante echó una ojeada atenta a los restos de la pelea.

- ¿Vampiro?

- Ajá.

- ¿Cómo lo has…

- _Hemos_ - corrigió Dawn, cogiendo las maletas y ofreciéndoselas a Andrew. La fuerza de la cazadora, y la experiencia de combate de la… que siempre está ahí – a continuación dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo, y los dos parecieron olvidarse de Rosalita por unos minutos. Hacía casi un año desde la última vez que se habían despedido en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles. Andrew le había hecho un regalo de despedida que había comprado en el Duty Free, se había confundido de bolsa y había acabado por poner en sus manos una bolsa llena de revistas porno francesas en vez de la caja de bombones y el osito de peluche. Y aun así, Dawn le había echado mucho de menos.

- ¿Pero qué arma has utilizado? – volvió a preguntar el vigilante.

- ¡A ella! – contestó Dawn señalando a su amiga. Rosalita levantó tímidamente la mano y esbozó una sonrisa, todavía cubierta de polvo y aferrada a su estaca.

* * *

- Su pasaporte, por favor.

La joven abrió la pequeña mochila y entregó el documento sobado.

- Vaya, sí que ha estado viajando este año, señorita… Summers.

- Sí, un poco.

- Bien, bien… ¿algo que declarar?

- No.

- ¿Armas, objetos de valor, antigüedades…?

- No, no, y no.

- Piénselo, por favor. Es importante. ¿Ni siquiera tabaco?

- Eso seguro que no – dijo sonriendo.

- Así me gusta. Buena chica californiana. Porque eres de California¿verdad?

- Así es.

- Sí, vamos a ver… Sunnydale, CA. - el agente la miró consternado – Oh, lo siento mucho. Vi las imágenes del terremoto y… Oh, cuánto lo siento. Siempre hablo demasiado.

- Está bien.

- Mis padres murieron en un tornado, en Arkansas, cuando yo era un crío. Uno se acostumbra¿no?

- Si, supongo que sí.

- Claro. Bienvenida a casa, guapa.

- Gracias.

* * *

Dawn buscó la sombra de uno de los olmos del jardín y detuvo su paseo por el Consejo para hablar por el móvil.

- ¿Qué haces en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles?... No, Buffy, Ángel no está ya allí: de hecho viene de camino: salió ayer de California… ¡Pues pregúntaselo a é¿Yo qué sé¡Oye, que no soy tu secretaria!... ¡No, hermana, ÉL es tu novio!... ¿Y cómo quieres que le llame? Bueno, dime qué quieres qué diga aquí y cuándo llegas a Chicago… Vaaale. De acuerdo…. Sí, Willow está aquí… No, no se pone porque está ocupada… ¡Buffy, adiós!

Willow la miraba un tanto asustada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

- Vuestra directora honorífica, que se ha liado con las fechas y ha volado a Los Ángeles en vez de aquí. Está en el despacho de Fred muy cabreada porque Ángel se ha venido antes y…

- Sí, algo así me imaginaba. Creo que hay un señor en Nueva York que también se ha enterado de dónde está Buffy. ¡Pero no te enfades con ella!

- No me enfado, es que no hace más que retrasarse. Es como si no quisiera venir. Bueno, sigue enseñándome esto – dijo la pequeña de las Summers echando a andar de nuevo con la Vigilante.

Poco menos de una semana atrás, cuando Andrew aparcó en el edificio residencia, en su primera noche en Mercy, Dawn había podido hacerse una idea de dónde estaba en apenas cinco minutos: una hacienda de varios kilómetros cuadrados, con unos pocos edificios rodeados de árboles, llenos de chicas que entraban y salían de ellos, hablando por los codos en todos los idiomas que Dawn conocía, y también en algunos que no conocía, lo cual era bastante difícil, dada su facilidad con las lenguas. A pesar de que las dimensiones del lugar no fueran espectaculares, la sensación de estremecimiento continuaba recorriéndola ahora que recorría el jardín con su amiga.

Las cazadoras en entrenamiento no parecían muchas, no más de 100 o 150, pero aun así nunca se había encontrado con una concentración tan grande de chicas. Cuando Giles y Robin les llamaron a Europa, las hermanas Summers especularon con cómo sería aquel nuevo Consejo. Dawn se había imaginado una especie de colegio enorme, rebosando disciplina, magia, concentración. Pero las risas sonaban iguales, en todos los idiomas, y salían de todas partes. Y todas respiraban lo que Rosalita llamaba _el Don_.

Olía a poder. Podía sentirlo.

Pero lo que todo el mundo (menos Faith, faltaba más) hacía con ella esos días no parecía precisamente poderoso, la verdad. Y eso que Willow Rossemberg sabía de sobra cómo abrazar a una chica.

- ¿Otra vez¡Auh¡Para, Will, me estás estrujando!

- Oh, losientolosientolosientolosiento… Es que es… tan emocionante… ¡Has crecido tanto, y te has recortado el pelo, y…¡Oh, pareces toda una chica europea, con esa ropa y ese…¡Oh, Dawn¡Estás increíble!

- Es la tercera vez que lo dices – rió Kennedy tras ellas.

- Sí que lo estás – afirmó Andrew tras ellas, sin cambiarse el uniforme de Tai Chi con el que impartía sus clases.

- Oh, venga ya. No habéis dejado de hacerme la pelota desde que volví. No quiero ni imaginarme cómo vais a poneros con Buffy cuando venga… si es que viene – gruñó cediendo el paso a Willow en el jardín trasero.

- Depende¿ella también se ha hecho un piercing en el ombligo? – insinuó Kennedy tratando de poner celosa a su novia.

Todas las puertas por las que pasaban estaban abiertas de par en par y nadie las cerraba. En un año, no habían sufrido ataque alguno. El sector del jardín que rodeaba la parte trasera de los edificios había sido cubierto con toldos blancos que tamizaban la luz del sol, que, a pesar incluso de la hora de la tarde que era, se reflejaba en la superficie del la laguna, y de ella en los tres edificios del Consejo, atravesando sus ventanas. Ningún vampiro podría sobrevivir en aquel paraje, independientemente de que tuviera alma o no. En la entrada del ala que alojaba el gimnasio y la biblioteca, el jardín se ensanchaba hasta alcanzar el camino que llevaba al lago y a la vivienda independiente construida en su orilla, que, según le había dicho Robin, tenían reservada para las Summers. El inicio del camino estaba coronado por un jardín zen con tres piedras negras.

- ¿Ese es el memorial?

- Ajá – murmuró Willow -. ¿Quieres ir ahora o…?

- Fui ayer, pero no me acerqué mucho – respondió Dawn frunciendo un poco el ceño -. Aunque la placa de Xander es una pasada. ¡Está hecho todo un artista! Prefiero ayudaros en la biblioteca hasta que llegue la hora de salir… Eeeeh – dijo interrumpiéndose -, bueno… Vi dice que esta noche ibais a llevarme a ver la Mercy más salvaje, no ha sido idea mía.

- Sí, ese es el plan – confirmó Willow -. Esta noche conocerás el incomparable IlliNOISE.

Una decena de muchachas, casi unas niñas, les interrumpió entrando corriendo en el edificio, camino del gimnasio, mientras Dawn y sus amigos cogían el sentido opuesto en el interior, hacia la biblioteca.

Allí, entre cables y grimorios, Dawn contaba su historia por enésima vez a sus amigas mientras ponían al día los ordenadores nuevos.

- Alguien debería decirle a Riley que odio los PC… - refunfuñó Willow mientras apartaba los cuatro IMac para colocarlos en el rincón donde solía trabajar ella.

- Podrás hacerlo tú misma cuando llegue. Pasado mañana estará para presentarles esto a los Vigilantes que vienen – respondió Giles.

En el rincón opuesto, Dawn se estaba subiendo el top para enseñarle a Kennedy de nuevo el aro de plata del ombligo, con la figura de un hada engastada en él.

- ¡Guau! – admiró Kennedy tras la escalera -. Estás buení… Te sienta realmente bien.

- No esperaba menos de ella, pero necesitamos que Dawn, su piercing y su tatuaje coloquen las impresoras – interrumpió Giles desde la hilera de ordenadores nuevos. Dawn obedeció al Decano. Como a todos, un año sin verle le hacía cambiado. Más viejo, a pesar de que había cambiado de forma de vestir, por fin. Parecía mayor: más canas en la cabeza y unas gafas más gruesas; aunque no tenía aspecto cansado. Para ella era lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido. Y realmente, consciente de no haber tenido un padre biológico, le gustaba imaginarse que Giles era su padre, así que obedeció sin rechistar.

Aunque la biblioteca era lo que cualquiera de los supervivientes de Sunnydale consideraría una pasada, lo cierto era que el trabajo no había hecho más que empezar. Aparte de los 300 volúmenes de la biblioteca personal de Giles, que más de dos años antes había puesto a salvo en Devon, no quedaba mucho más de lo que se pudiera disponer. "Una pasada" para Dawn, o para la misma Willow… pero nada comparable a lo que él entendía como base para desarrollar un trabajo que costara menos sufrimiento y menos vidas a la Humanidad a partir de ahora… aunque Faith le dijera que se preocupaba en exceso.

Sus elucubraciones fueron interrumpidas de repente por una Vi enloquecida de excitación.

- ¡Hemos terminado en el gimnasio¿Quién quiere hacer ruido?

* * *

Mercy, sin ser uno de los lugares más cool de Illinois, tenía una vida nocturna de lo más aceptable. Tiendas, cines, un puñado de buenos bares y una cafetería realmente bonita y tranquila para las recién maduradas Vigilantes. La mayoría de ellas pasaban el fin de semana en una discoteca del centro, el "incomparable" IlliNOISE.

También estaba _Monnaghan's_.

Séamus se jactaba de servir la mejor cerveza negra al Oeste del Atlántico. Su acento de Galway era una de sus señas de identidad, y por fin tenía un buen cliente para practicarlo. Cuando Liam, el joven alto y misterioso con deje aranés, entró por primera vez en su taberna, Séamus dio gracias a Dios por ello y se puso una pinta.

En Monnaghan´s la Isla Verde era venerada principalmente por dos vías: la cerveza y el rugby televisado. Aunque Séamus, llegado el caso, también podía jactarse de ser un excelente cocinero: sus cuencos de fondue gozaban de cierto prestigio las veladas de fútbol. Y, llegado el caso, también podían servir a la clientela masculina para un sacrificio ritual.

- … Y con esto, elevo a los dioses mi ofrenda y doy esta etapa de mi vida por terminada.

El parche se quemó en el hornillo, mezclando el alcohol de la llama con un hedor insoportable a fibra sintética quemada. Pero Xander Harris no arrugó la nariz ni un segundo y mantuvo la pose de sacerdotisa, tal como lo habría hecho una wicca experimentada.

- ¿No vas a echarlo de menos? – le preguntó Robin.

- En realidad, sí. Daba tema de conversación, y era mucho más cómodo que este ojo de cristal. Pero me hacía más viejo, y ahora tengo responsabilidades ante mis pupilas. Ya que van a ponernos motes como a todos los profesores de esta dimensión, al menos que usen su imaginación para ponérmelo. No quiero ser Harris el Tuerto, el Vigilante de un solo lado.

- ¿Dónde está Liam hoy? – Preguntó Séamus detrás de la barra-. ¿No había vuelto de Los Ángeles?

- Vendrá más tarde. Ha tenido que ir al aeropuerto, a recoger a…

- Ah, es cierto. Hoy vuelve su chica.- respondió Mel desde el fondo de la barra. Mel formaba parte de los encantos de Monnaghan's, como la fondue de ternera y las patatas asadas.

- Amén – sentenció Séamus -. Cuando un irlandés le echa el ojo a una moza, no hay nada que le haga parar. Incluso si es una maldita _Ban Sí _ salida del infierno.

- … O una vampira 300 años más vieja que él – murmuró Xander mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

- ¡Incluso así! – Respondió el barman sin sospechar que aquello era algo más que una frase hecha- Serán entonces una fondue y… ¿dos o tres cervezas?

- Tres. El Capitán Garfio invita.

- ¡Marchando!

* * *

Y allí estaba: el incomparable IlliNOISE.

Para Willow no era el Bronze, pero tenía el encanto justo. El centenar aproximado de chicas que vivían en el Consejo se encontraban muy a gusto allí dentro: había, además, gente de su edad para elegir, aunque la mayoría de los chicos no confiaban demasiado en aquellas adolescentes de todos los colores que bailaban dando volteretas en el aire y movían las mesas de billar con una mano.

- Veo que os lo habéis arreglado estupendamente sin las Summers. ¿Recibisteis las fotos del Love Parade¡No me extraña que nadie contestara mis e-mails!

- Oficialmente se trata de un centro de investigación. Los ordenadores nos los cedieron los chicos del Ejército… - respondió Kennedy.

- Pero no se meten en lo que no les importa – le cortó Faith. Willlow sacudió la cabeza, incómoda, mientras removía los hielos de su bebida.

- Obviamente, Riley se ha guardado muy mucho de darnos ninguna información de la actividad en lo que fue Sunnydale, pero parece ser que está…

- Cerrado – interrumpió Andrew.

- Sí… cerrado. Igual que Cleveland. Pero realmente, lo más importante es que en unos meses más tendremos un archivo mínimo para poder compartir con los Vigilantes que hay repartidos ya por el mundo…

- ¡Cariño, por favor! No tienes que dar el discurso hasta pasado mañana – cortó Kennedy poniendo más bebida en los labios de Willow, que replicó con un mohín.

- Pues a mí también me preocupa – dijo Faith apurando su cerveza-. Nos salen chicas por las orejas y los Vigilantes son muy pocos. Quiero decir los Vigilantes de verdad, no nosotros. Como mucho llegamos a la docena. Y ya veis lo delicado que es el material – concluyó, señalando con la cabeza el alboroto de las chicas en la pista.

- Hablando de Vigilantes y Cazadoras… - interrumpió Andrew - ¿No deberíamos decirle a esa chica que entre?

La puerta del NOISE, abierta de par en par y flanqueada por Xander, Giles, Robin, Ángel y cuatro voluminosas maletas, dejaba entrever una melena rubia oscurecida, y bajo ella una menuda silueta femenina, casi oculta por la altura de los hombres que tenía delante.

- ¡Que suenen las trompetas, Jericó! – Se impuso la voz de Harris el ex Tuerto sobre los altavoces - ¡La que faltaba está aquí!

Willow dio un salto en el sofá y, tras varias zancadas y un par de placajes al resto del grupo, volvió a demostrar oficialmente, por segunda vez, que sabía muy bien cómo abrazar a una chica.

Las dos amigas se soldaron la una con la otra, y permanecieron sin hablar más de un minuto, mientras en el local corría la voz de que una leyenda viviente había hecho acto de presencia y todas las chicas se detenían a mirar a la recién llegada. Las más jóvenes aún preguntaban a las aprendices de vigilante: "¿es de verdad Buffy Summers?"

- Ella es – confirmó Vi con la misma mirada de admiración que las otras.

- Pues la imaginaba más alta – dijo una voz de niña a su espalda. Mientras tanto, la Consejera Rossemberg seguía estrujando el pequeño cuerpo de su mejor amiga, que parecía aún más pequeña rodeada de los tres hombres del grupo.

- Buffy… ¿eres realmente tú con mechas castañas, verdad? – murmuró Willow sin soltarla, acariciándole el pelo.

- En realidad soy realmente yo sin mechas rubias -. Respondió esta.

- ¿No te habías perdido en L.A.? – preguntó Kennedy cuando las alcanzó en la entrada junto a Dawn, de manera que su novia dejara al resto darle la bienvenida a Buffy.

- Y se había perdido – confirmó Ángel tras ellas -. Afortunadamente Fred ya tenía preparado uno de los helicópteros y para cuando el jet me ha dejado en O´Hare tenía el aviso de esperarla. Ha llegado apenas media hora después de mí y de su mudanza.

- Aquí Summers senior quería su noche de alcohol y juerga de bienvenida antes de desempaquetar sus cosas – dijo Xander mientras Rona, Andrew, Kennedy, Faith, Vi y finalmente Dawn estrujaban un poco más a su amiga -, y no hemos pasado por el Cuartel General. Espero que alguien le lleve vuestras cajas a su casa mientras la Vieja Guardia nos emborrachamos a tu salud.

Buffy miró a su alrededor entre fascinada y cohibida.

- Todos esos pares de ojos clavados en mí… - empezó a decir.

- … Y los que te queda por ver – le respondió su hermana -. Son unas cien y todas hablan de ti. Mañana va a ser una revolución cuando aparezcas en el Consejo. Yo no les sonaba de nada, pero "Buffy Summers"… ¡eres como Madonna!

- Así que se acabó el anonimato de cuando éramos camareras en Berlín – murmuró con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Camareras en Berlín? – Exclamó Kennedy - ¿Con la pasta que os hemos estado soltando este año¡Estáis locas!

- Ven que te presente – dijo Dawn tirando de su hermana -. ¿Sabes que ni siquiera había llegado al Consejo cuando maté un mosquito gigante… un vampiro, quiero decir. Kennedy ha inventado varios nombres en clave y… - la conversación de las dos hermanas se perdió en el interior del local mientras todo el grupo de chicas rodeaba a las Summers intentando saludarla, tocarla, hacerle reverencias. Buffy miró a Ángel, que la había cogido la mano cuando sus amigos habían dejado de estrujarla, y sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, dejándose ir.

El gesto, sin embargo, no pasó inadvertido para nadie. Si alguno de los nuevos Vigilantes no se había percatado del instante en el que el vampiro había sostenido la mano de la más famosa de las cazadoras de demonios, se dio cuenta cuando no tuvieron más remedio que soltarse.

- Este último año ha sido el de los idiomas – parloteó Vi-. Podríamos haber seguido entrenando y entrenando, pero los chicos malos están muy flojos de forma desde hace un año. Andan muy torpes por ahí: almas en pena, literalmente. En un par de estacazos les haces polvo… ¿Lo coges¡"Les haces polvo"! Jajajajajajajaja… Así que nos hemos dedicado a prepararnos para ir recibiendo a las nuevas. Yo estudio francés en el instituto, pero estamos aprendiendo español, árabe y chino. ¡Todos los días! Y además tenía que aprobar el curso para que mis padres no molestaran demasiado, allí en Manchester... Te mandan al extranjero y piensan que vas a hacer cualquier cosa… ¡Y eso que yo tenía Vigilante en casa! Pero da igual: para ellos esto es ir de discoteca en discoteca, matando demonios entre borracheras, chicos, drogas. Ya sabes cómo son los padres con estas cosas…

- Dawn¿te vas a cambiar de habitación hoy o seguirás durmiendo con nosotras? – interrumpió Rona.

- Creo que de momento me quedaré en la residencia – dijo esta sacudiendo la cabeza -. Les vendrá bien estar un tiempo solos, sobre todo con Ángel viajando todo el tiempo a LA y eso…

Kennedy flanqueaba a Buffy poniéndola al día.

- Ahora que has vuelto formarás parte del equipo de Robin y Faith.

- Sí, claro, todos contamos contigo para el Consejo.

Dawn vaciló antes de seguir la conversación.

- ¿No os ha dicho nada? – murmuró al oído de Willow de forma que los demás no se enteraran.

- ¿Nada sobre qué? – Preguntó Willow- ¿No pensará irse a Los Ángeles? O sea, quiere quedarse aquí¿no? No me ha dicho que tuviera otros planes, pero yo lo entendería si los tuviera, ahora que Ángel ha estado con ella casi todo el año y… Bueno, aquí no hay mucha acción pero…

- ¡Me quedo! – oyó la voz de Buffy a su espalda, medio aplastada por la efusión interminable de las chicas.

La pelirroja se reconfortó a medias. Se había matriculado en la Universidad de Chicago para terminar Física Computacional, pero su vocación era la magia, y nunca se había sentido más en su medio que ahora, cuando no sólo podía practicarla sino enseñarla. Su novia entrenaba Cazadoras a las órdenes de Faith, convertida en un respetable miembro del nuevo Consejo de Vigilantes de los EE.UU. Su mejor amigo había convertido en uno de ellos en unos meses tan sólo, y… bueno, Buffy había vuelto. Había vuelto con Ángel pero había vuelto. ¡Tenía que volver! Tenía que presidir el Consejo: era La Cazadora. Bueno, ya no era "la", pero era la primera… la última, en realidad. Bueno, daba igual. El caso es que venía. Tenía que estar. Era lo que siempre había hecho desde que se conocían, era su destino, su…

Un silencio no planeado cayó sobre el grupo de veteranos mientras contemplaban la escena de devoción. Buffy apenas pudo alargar un brazo para coger la copa que Dawn le tendía por encima de los brazos de las chicas. Nadie miraba a Dawn, pero todos los presentes parecían esperar que alguien dijera algo. Fue Faith, contra lo que los demás imaginaban, quien lo hizo.

- ¿Cómo está?

- ¿Quién?

- Camilla Parker-Bowles, por supuesto – resopló la Consejera. ¿No ha hablado aún?

Dawn torció la sonrisa de recién llegada por primera vez en una semana.

- No. A veces hemos hablado del último día, pero casi no se acuerda de los nombres de las chicas, ni… - Dawn se encogió de hombros- Aunque parece estar bien, de verdad.

- Quizá esté bien –Willow se encogió de hombros -. Quizá lo haya superado y no le haga falta hablar de ello¿no? Es Buffy – dijo para sí.

"Buffy". Rosalita contuvo la respiración. Era el nombre que todo el mundo repetía durante el entrenamiento. La abuela le había hablado de ella antes de marcharse de Lima. La última cazadora, antes de que todas las demás despertaran a la vez. Así que entonces, el hombre que conversaba con el Decano en un rincón tenía que ser la otra leyenda, una sombra vestida de oscuro, con la piel demasiado clara. Parecía joven, pero su edad mediaba entre los 20 y los 40 años; y algo en su mirada le hacía mucho, mucho más viejo.

- ¿Qué ibas a contarles? – le decía Ángel a Andrew en el momento en que la muchacha se les acercó.

- ¿Qué va a ser? Pues… bueno, lo que pasa. Contigo, con…

- Es mejor que nos dejes a Buffy y a mí hablar de ello¿no crees?

Tú eres Él murmuró Rosalita arrobada, interrumpiendo la conversación -. Eres el vampiro.

Ángel la miró con simpatía.

- Sí, eso dicen.

- ¡Eres el que amó a la Cazadora! El que la salvó de los peligros…

- Vaya, Ángel, dentro de poco acabarás firmando autóg…

- Calla. Él ya no sonreía mientras la recién llegada seguía admirándole.

- El vampiro con alma, el guerrero. Eres tú¿verdad? – cuando los demás ya habían congelado la sonrisa, Giles se adelantó para proteger a Buffy, que se dirigía de nuevo hacia ellos, del curso que tomaba la conversación. Ángel y Xander también habían dejado de reírse hacía tiempo.

- No, yo no soy quien dices – dijo el vampiro intentando mantener la compostura -, aunque se suponía que tendría que haberlo sido. Pero si te sirve, ciertamente soy un vampiro, se supone que tengo alma, y estoy encantado de conocerte.

Buffy llegó hasta la altura de Giles sacudiéndose el pelo oscurecido.

- ¡Guau¡Qué baño de multitudes¿De qué están hablando mi protector y la presidenta de su club de fans?

- Creo que de una firma de autógrafos – respondió el Decano-. Estás magnífica.

- Tú sí que estás magnífico – respondió ella cogiéndole del brazo -. Llevas todo esto y aún te da tiempo para venir a tomarte una copa.

- Hoy he hecho una excepción, por acompañarte. Hay un bar irlandés en el centro donde solemos ir: Xander lo llama el club de oficiales.

- Pues tendréis que llevarme a menudo. ¡No sé si podré soportar tanta admiración! – Buffy se acercó a Ángel y le besó en la mejilla - ¿Listo para llevarme a la famosa casita a la orilla del lago?

- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte?

- ¿Y volver a ser acosada por las fans? No, esta noche no: no sobreviviría a otra sesión. Disculpadme ante el resto¿vale?

- De acuerdo – contestó Robin cogiendo las maletas -. Vamos a cargar esto en el coche.

Buffy cogió una de las bolsas y salió tras él, dejando atrás al vampiro. Giles le detuvo cogiéndole por el hombro.

- Supongo que luego no os reuniréis con las chicas.

- Parece que vamos directamente a su casa, sí - Ángel miró al Decano con suspicacia- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Giles se reprendió a sí mismo y no respondió.

- Nada. No es asunto mío, supongo.

El vampiro le desafió desde la puerta antes de salir.

- No. No lo es.

* * *

Cuando se quedaron solos por fin, en la puerta del NOISE, Buffy respiró hondo.

- ¿De verdad no te lo esperabas? – dijo Ángel sonriendo.

- No quería esperármelo. No me podía imaginar que fueran tantas… y después de todo un año de anonimato la sensación es algo rara. ¿Puedo conducir? - Ángel la miró con algo de miedo - ¡Oh, venga ya¡Me has visto conducir en Italia!

- De acuerdo. Ojala no te hubiera animado para sacarte el carnet de conducir.

- Y yo desearía no haber vuelto y así podría seguir conduciendo sin sermones cuando tú no mirabas – dijo Buffy cogiendo las llaves al vuelo.

Arrancaron el Ford para detenerlo bruscamente apenas cien metros más adelante.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada - respondió Buffy un poco aturdida -… La chica que ha cruzado ese semáforo. Si no fuera una locura habría dicho que es clavada a Anya.

- La novia de Xander¿verdad?

- No… Bueno, sí. Lo que fuera. Pero la misma persona, sí.

Ángel observó a Buffy preocupado mientras seguía mirando por el cristal de atrás hacia la ciudad en silencio.

- Ya sé lo que vas a contestarme, per…

- Pues entonces no lo digas – cortó ella bruscamente, sin mirarle.

- Buffy, haré lo que tú quieras, pero tendrás que hablar tarde o temprano. Si no conmigo, tus amigos te van a coser a preguntas en cuanto te vean mañana.

- Mis amigos – le respondió ella al tiempo que arrancaba el coche de nuevo – han preparado una cama enorme para nosotros en una cabaña a la orilla de un lago que NO tiene habitación para mi hermana – Buffy soltó la mano del volante y le acarició la mejilla – Sé bueno¿eh?

- Como quieras.

El coche se perdió tras la esquina, camino de la sede del Consejo.

* * *

La noche no le quitaba un ápice de iluminación a los cientos de focos bajo los que el equipo del Coronel y la Capitana Finn trabajaba a destajo.

Bajo la cúpula, a cientos de metros bajo el nivel del suelo, una bola de luz encogió su tamaño para introducirse en una grieta minúscula que se tragaba la luz hasta las profundidades del submundo.

Sentado en el suelo, Ethan Rayne se retorció con un gesto de dolor intenso en el pecho. Sus ojos se tiñeron de un negro brillante.

**FIN DEL EPISODIO**


	4. Chapter 3: Ese rollo del alma

_Esta es una fanficción sin más pretensiones que el entretenimiento y la práctica literaria. Todos los personajes tomados de la serie _Buffy the vampire slaye_r son propiedad de Joss Whedon y de Mutant Enemy Inc. (Dios los bendiga). El resto del destrozo es responsabilidad mía únicamente y San Joss no tiene culpa de nada._

* * *

_Anteriormente en BTVS:_  
- El Consejo ha desaparecido...  
- Caleb.

- ¡Oye, estamos hablando de Spike!  
- Ahora es diferente. _Él _es diferente.

- Lo que digo es que ahora cambiamos las reglas. De aquí en adelante, cada chica que pudiera tener el poder, tendrá el poder. ¿Estáis preparadas para ser poderosas?

_Y en ATS:_  
- Ángel, este bebé es la única cosa buena que hemos hecho juntos. La única. Acuérdate de decírselo.

Se puso el sol, y el bosque se llenó de fantasmas.

El grupo caminaba en hilera. Se movían silenciosamente entre los árboles, sombras en el reino de las sombras. Los pájaros, los zorros, no les traicionaban. No pertenecían a la noche: era la oscuridad quien les pertenecía a ellas.

Y la cacería comenzó.

La criatura corría sin control hacia las estribaciones de la laguna, buscando refugio entre sus grutas. La sombra dio forma a una silueta que salió de la hilera, con la ballesta cargada y ojos brillantes de muerte: Kennedy, la cazavampiros. Miró a la espesura y disparó su arma.

- Aún no – dijo una voz femenina a su espalda. Rona la cazavampiros desvió el curso de la flecha, que se perdió entre los árboles. Acto seguido saltó a su izquierda e interceptó la carrera de la criatura. A su paso, cinco muchachas más se desplegaron y barrieron la linde del bosque hasta hacerle imposible esconderse en las grutas de la orilla. Guerreras de ébano en la noche estrellada.

Acorralada, la vampira rugió de ira y se lanzó al ataque indiscriminado. Un siseo sonó a su espalda, casi imperceptible. Vi la cazavampiros saltó entre las ramas de los árboles con la agilidad de un pájaro, hasta lanzarse sobre la presa. Derribó a la criatura y la hizo rodar sobre los espinos.

- ¡Aaaah, zorra¡Mi pelo! – se oyó en la oscuridad.

- Lo siento, Harm… quería practicar ese salto desde que nos lo enseñó Andrew y…

- ¡Oye, no me eches la culpa a mí! – gritó el Vigilante corriendo hacia el claro, seguido de Kennedy, Rona y el resto de la patrulla, que iluminaron la zona con linternas. Todo el mundo estaba ileso salvo Harmony, magullada en un ojo, que lloraba nerviosamente.

- Tranquila, Harm. Ya ha pasado: es sólo un entrenamiento – dijo Dawn mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

- ¡Y una mierda! Llevamos una semana de entrenamiento. ¿Por qué siempre me toca a mí hacer de vampiro?

Una de las cazadoras le acercó una taza de chocolate del termo, pero Harmony seguía llorando sin control. Ángel salió del coche resoplando y corrió a consolar a su secretaria.

- Os dije que pasaría esto.

Buffy y Willow, que miraban la escena sentadas en el capó del coche, se encogieron de hombros.

- ¿Siempre lo hacéis así? – preguntó Buffy a su amiga pasándole la bolsa de patatas. Willow se metió un puñado en la boca.

- La verdad es que nos arreglábamos con espectros: les doy dos horas de autonomía y respuestas inteligentes, y luego se desvanecen sin más. Pero les hacía tanta ilusión combatir con un vampiro de verdad que no supe decirles que no.

- ¡Estoy harta de esto¡No hago más que recibir golpes! Yo sólo quería ayudar¡soy administrativa, no estrella de Lucha Libre! – seguía chillando la vampira.

- ¡Consejeras! – gritó alguien - ¡Un poco de agua, por favor!

Cuando Ángel se acercó a su asistente, Harmony empezó a aporrearle en el pecho.

- ¡Quiero irme a casa¡Quiero copiar informes, servir cafés y hacer de canguro¡Quiero ir a la lavandería con Cordelia¡Quiero recuperar mi vida!

Faith se levantó del capó y se fue hasta su moto.

- Paso. Me voy a casa con mi novio, que habrá hecho cena.

Willow se metió en la boca otro puñado de patatas y se atragantó. Tuvo que ponerse de pie para dejar de toser y escupir. La Consejera Summers contempló toda la escena y elevó su pregunta a la luna.

- ¿Podemos ser más cutres?

** BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER **

**

* * *

EPISODIO III:** **_ESE ROLLO DEL ALMA_**

El mayor desafío que puede encontrarse uno en un día como este, pensaba Rupert Giles, Decano del Consejo de Vigilantes de los EE.UU., es atarse una maldita corbata sintética y que quede bien. Afortunadamente, su pupila más disciplinada estaba allí para atar el nudo Windsor de las de ambos.

- Definitivamente no soy el que era, Willow – rezongó mientras la joven pelirroja le arreglaba el nudo. Ella misma había elegido un traje de aspecto masculino, que le pegaba muchísimo más que a él mismo. Rupert Giles había dejado de usar traje hacía más de tres años, pero esa mañana sentía un interés patológico en parecer más respetable, más solemne…

- Más viejo – se volvió Kennedy hacia ellos-. Te has puesto ese traje para parecer más viejo. La palabra "decano" no te pega nada y por eso quieres llevar ese traje. Es totalmente freudiano.

Willlow se encogió de hombros disculpando a su novia. Kennedy tenía la irritante costumbre de ser así de directa con sus superiores.

- ¿Eso explica también por qué elegiste ese vestido, cariño¿Querías parecer una adolescente?

- Al menos no tengo tu complejo de K.D. Lang, Rossemberg.

- Yo creo que estás perfecta, Will.

- Gracias, Consejero –. El Vigilante Alexander Harris, miembro emérito del Consejo, como todos los que ocupaban aquella habitación, también luchaba a brazo partido contra un nudo de corbata. Era raro verse en los espejos: Xander todavía sufría tics en el ojo que llevaba la prótesis, y todos ellos tenían algunas cicatrices más o menos visibles. Willow suspiró mirándose con el tres piezas que tanto la recordaba a Marlene Dietrich y que nunca tenía ocasión de ponerse.

- No entiendo cómo la gente no se da cuenta… - continuó la bruja mirándose en el espejo. Desde su último gran hechizo le habían salido unas pocas canas en la melena anaranjada.

- ¿De qué?

- De nosotros. En Mercy, en la Facultad… es como si hubiera una especie de campana que oculta todo lo que nos pasa delante de la gente… de la gente normal, vaya. ¿No lo habéis pensado nunca?

- Tienes complejo de _muggle_, cariño.

- No – terció Giles-, en parte lo que deduces es cierto, Willow. Hay campos de energía mágica que provocan que algunas actividades demoníacas permanezcan ocultas. Por eso puede librarse un Apocalipsis sin que la gente se dé la menor cuenta… como ha pasado un par de veces en los últimos diez años, de hecho.

- ¿No hay ningún efecto kármico? –preguntó Faith, la única que, a pesar de parecer una oficinista con su traje negro y el pelo recogido, al menos no se peleaba con la ropa y seguía desayunando con calma.

- Lo hay. Se traduce en guerras, conflictos políticos, incluso algunas catástrofes. Pero no en elementos tangibles, no en cosas que puedan resultar una tragedia para los sentimientos individuales.

- Salvo los nuestros¿no?

Nadie respondió a Xander. Terminaron rápidamente de arreglarse y salieron al vestíbulo de lo que la gente normal, que no es consciente del fin del mundo ni del sufrimiento que conlleva detenerlo, creía un colegio. Algo de la ONU, o así.

* * *

La puerta de la casa se abrió de un golpe seco y Dawn sorteó las cajas en el salón vacío de muebles. Subió un par de peldaños y gritó con todas sus fuerzas: 

- ¡Buffyyyyyyyyy¡Son las ocho y media¿Vas a venir!

No obtuvo respuesta. La muchacha, vestida con una falda tableada y una chaqueta gris que ocultaba un top bastante menos solemne, y la melena cubriendo el esparadrapo del tatuaje de su nuca, vaciló antes de volver a intentarlo.

- ¡BUFFFYYYYYY!

La puerta de la habitación chirrió y de ella surgió una especie de gruñido.

- ¿Vienes o no?

- ¡No!

- Riley acaba de aterrizar en el helipuerto. ¡Se ha dejado barba!

La puerta se cerró de golpe y Dawn subió las escaleras que quedaban. Abrió la puerta sin llamar.

- ¿No estarás con Ángel?

Su hermana la miró con la expresión de cuando se preguntaba por qué no la había matado al nacer.

- ¿Y si llega a estar? – Dawn vaciló un segundo antes de recomponerse y responder.

- ¡Ya sabía que no estaba! Le he visto en la oficina… Además – dijo con una mueca desafiante –, ya sé que hoy ha dormido en la residencia.

- No _ha dormido_ en la residencia – protestó Buffy sin ganas -: _ha pasado la noche _con Wesley y Giles en la residencia. Es diferente.

La voz de Vi sonó desde abajo, casi tan estridente como la de su hermana, aunque podía distinguir su acento británico.

- ¡Dawn, nos van a matar si no llegamos! – Dawn miró impaciente a su hermana, rebotando sobre sus puntillas. Buffy se apartó los mechones de la cara y empezó a estirarse.

- Sal tú. Iré en cuanto me haya duchado.

Dawn galopó escaleras abajo antes de que hubiera terminado. Sin embargo, un instante después volvió a galopar escaleras arriba y abrió de nuevo la puerta de la habitación de su hermana de par en par.

- ¿Es que no quieres ir?

- Dawn, ya te he dicho que iba a ducharme…

- Si es por hacer un discurso, ya sabes que no formamos parte del Consejo, así que sólo tendrás que estar ahí y poner cara de Vigilante.

- Lo sé. Ahora bajo.

Dawn la miró desde la puerta.

- ¿Es por el homenaje? Porque Giles ha dicho que guardaremos un minuto de silencio y a lo mejor tú no…

- ¡Dawn! – la pequeña de las Summers cerró la boca de golpe -. ¡Te he dicho que voy a ducharme! Recuérdame que la próxima vez que consiga dormir toda la noche te haga venir a sacarme de la cama y te mate después.

Dawn se quedó algo más tranquila tras oír la broma.

- En una semana me echarás tanto de menos que me suplicarás que me venga a vivir contigo – le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse.

* * *

La mañana se elevaba plácidamente sobre los árboles. El hemiciclo abierto que era el hall del edificio principal del Consejo acogía a los visitantes. Algunas chicas se marcharían poco después de aquella reunión. Volverían a sus países para protegerlos de los pocos demonios que aún se atrevían a salir. 

El grupo esperaba con calma. Ángel y Harmony se habían situado en un rincón del vestíbulo, junto a las escaleras, en el espacio indefinido que les permitía participar, pero dejaba claro que no formaban, al menos no del todo, parte de aquello.

El Decano tomó aire, sonrió a sus invitados y se dirigió a ellos con toda la autoridad que le era posible.

- Señores, chicas, Coronel Finn y su equipo, es para mí un honor darles la bienvenida al Consejo de Vigilantes de los Estados Unidos de América. A su derecha se encuentra el sr. Wesley Windham-Price, vicedecano y cabeza del Consejo en la Costa Oeste. Soy consciente de que todos ustedes han oído hablar del resto del equipo: Willow Rossemberg, nuestra wicca; los Vigilantes Alexander Harris, Faith Donnahue y Robin Wood; así como los Vigilantes en entrenamiento Victoria Keller, Rona Smith, Kennedy DeRose-Witt Buckatter, Andrew Wells, nuestro joven demonólogo; y Dawn Summers, el miembro más joven del Consejo – Dawn no pudo reprimir la estupefacción al verse nombrada miembro del Consejo. "Era una sorpresa", le murmuró Faith al oído mientras ambas fingían naturalidad y solemnidad.

- Es un auténtico placer, Consejera Summers "la Joven" – replicó el hombre de uniforme. Giles lo empleó como pie para continuar.

- … La mayoría de ustedes ya conocen al Coronel Riley Finn. El Coronel Finn dirige el Área de Operaciones Meta-Terrestres de nuestro Ejército, y como ya sabrán, sin sus conexiones en la OTAN, ni este encuentro, ni nuestros contactos anteriores, habrían sido posibles. Gracias a él podemos vivir y trabajar aquí bajo la protección de la jurisdicción militar.

- Tampoco sería posible sin el permiso de la nación Kighetawkigh Roanu –le interrumpió Riley-. Debemos agradecer a la Vigilante Ala de Cuervo, aquí presente, la cesión de la sede del Consejo, que forma parte de su reserva.

Dawn miró fijamente a la mujer indígena. Parecía divertida al escuchar las solemnes palabras de Riley sobre su "nación" y su "reserva". Siempre había sido un patoso para la corrección política. Al poco, advirtió que la mujer la estaba mirando como si la conociera profundamente. Había algo familiar en su piel muy morena, los ojos negrísimos, más aún que los de Faith, y el cabello prematuramente gris. Algo que podría intimidar a muchos, pero que a Dawn le resultaba reconfortante. Algo que le recordaba a Joyce. A su lado, una monja budista japonesa, un europeo con aspecto nórdico, varios árabes y un anciano negro con vestidura africana formaban lo que quedaba de aquello que una vez protegió el mundo del Mal, cuyas fuerzas se habían contado por miles de hombres y mujeres repartidos por todos los rincones del planeta.

Allí estaban reunidos los últimos Vigilantes.

No, se corrigió Dawn. Los primeros.

La voz de la chamán evitó que se hundiera un poco más en su espiral de pensamiento.

- Gracias a todos por acudir a esta reunión. El nuevo Consejo ha instaurado algunas novedades que creo que todos deberíamos compartir cuanto antes, aunque dirigió su mirada suavemente a Giles- aún no hayan llegado todos sus miembros. Creo que hay algo que querrían mostrarnos, según me indicó en su carta, señor Giles.

- Claro, las piedras… sí. Señores, la señora Ala de Cuervo es conocida en toda América como sanadora espiritual, y nos ha regalado unos tótem que pertenecen a su pueblo. El Consejo decidió darles un uso que nos hará bien a todos, y con el cual, si el tiempo acompaña, queremos comenzar nuestras asambleas importantes. Si desean seguirnos…

Los Vigilantes siguieron al Decano sin rechistar. Tan sólo Riley Finn y Graham Miller no comprendieron.

- ¿Tenéis idea de lo que está hablando? No me ha informado de ningún cambio.

- No tengo ni idea – respondió Robin-, pero él es el decano. No tiene ninguna obligación de informarnos¿no le parece, Coronel? – Riley se abstuvo de responder. Wood no estaba obligado a fingir ser un colega de toda la vida, pero le resultaba irritante que le demostrara a cada minuto que no le gustaban los militares.

Detrás del edificio, protegido con las carpas blancas, había un pequeño círculo de arena, que sostenía tres piedras de color oscuro. Delante, en una placa de metal, podía leerse:

_Os Recordamos_

_a todos vosotros, que nos regalasteis la vida en este mundo a cambio de las vuestras_

_Tara McClay_

_Annabelle Lockwood_

_Eve Marie Lannesey_

_Chloe Richardson_

_Molly Johnson_

_Li Chao An_

_Amanda Hoelich_

_Anya Isabella Harris_

_y_

_William Joseph Tavert_

Alrededor de la placa había restos de velas y flores. Nada parecía premeditado. La única fórmula fue respondida de forma espontánea después de que el Decano la pronunciara.

- Os recordamos.

Nadie dijo nada más. No hubo lágrimas ni suspiros ni regodeos. Los miembros del Consejo parecían acostumbrados a la muerte. Pero, aún así, recordar les suponía un esfuerzo que podía tocarse. Dawn deseó que Buffy hubiera aparecido ya, vestida y lista para el trabajo. Deseó poder recordar libremente. El último año, su hermana no se lo había permitido a ninguna de las dos.

La comitiva se alejó del lugar camino del Consejo. Riley y Graham habían contemplado la escena con cierta perplejidad.

- ¿No se supone que tenemos ficha de todos sus efectivos, Coronel? – murmuró Graham al oído de su superior. Riley frunció el entrecejo y asintió.

- Yo también lo he visto-. Se acercó a Dawn, que aún seguía de pie, contemplando los círculos de arena con el chico bajito, el tal Andrew.

- ¿Es ese el trabajo de los Vigilantes¿Velas y flores? – Dawn no pudo contener la carcajada.

- Seguro que vosotros tenéis uno parecido en… donde sea que tengas tu cuartel general. Además Giles lo hace muy fácil.

- Yo creo que es más difícil - murmuró Andrew a su lado.

Riley se acercó y leyó atentamente la placa. Procuró ignorar a Andrew: los dos nuevos, el bajito y el negro, parecían tener un talento especial para ponerle nervioso.

- ¿Los conocías a todos¿A todas las chicas?

- A Amanda la que más. Íbamos juntas al instituto. Además me salvó de un vampiro… de su primer vampiro, de hecho. Ahora sería Vigilante en Prácticas, como las otras… y yo. Si no se hubiera quedado en la boca del Infierno.

Los dos Vigilantes en entrenamiento se pusieron de pie y siguieron el camino que habían seguido los demás. Dawn ni siquiera se sacudió la tierra de la falda.

- … y ya sería Dungeon Master, sin duda. Con ese nivel de juego habría sido capaz de cosa – murmuró Andrew.

- Andrew, ya era capaz de cualquier cosa – protestó Dawn.

- Sabes lo que quiero decir: no es que me guste ofender la memoria de las cazadoras, sólo que…

- ¿Quién es el último tío? – les interrumpió Graham -. ¿No son sólo mujeres las cazadoras?

Dawn se detuvo unos segundos, pero no contestó y siguió caminando. Andrew se volvió desafiante hacia los dos militares. Todo lo desafiante que podrían ser Andrew, su 1,60 de estatura, y su traje prestado.

- No era un cazador – Riley y Graham se miraron incómodos. El Consejo no les ocultaba información, se suponía. Andrew se irguió todo lo que pudo para que sus palabras sonasen orgullosas -. Era mi Vigilante.

Dejó atrás a los oficiales y alcanzó a su compañera.

- Qué mal me caen – le dijo al oído.

* * *

Cuando Buffy salió del cuarto de baño, era ya de día. Ángel debía de haber salido hacia el Consejo poco después de la medianoche, y no había regresado antes de que el amanecer le detuviera. 

Se movió torpemente por la habitación buscando las cajas con su ropa. Se sentía un tanto incómoda en aquella casa de dos plantas, realmente pequeña, pero que, después de un año de compartir habitaciones diminutas con Dawn, le parecía extraña y enorme. Todavía no se había hecho a ella, ni a aquella ciudad, ni al papel de entrenadora que se le había asignado. No iba a ser Vigilante, pero ya presidía el Consejo antes de que éste se hubiera constituido. Cuando Riley le envió las fotos de la casa, el muelle y el lago que ahora veía por la ventana del dormitorio, Buffy todavía estaba probándose ropa y yendo al cine. No se había acostumbrado a la idea de volver. Pero Dawn había aprendido unos cuatro idiomas nuevos en un año, y había hecho la maleta en cuanto arreglaron lo de su título de Secundaria. Así que se dispuso a volver sin pensar si realmente le apetecía o no.

Dawn quería ir a la Universidad, correrse una juerga y empezar a hacer magia. Estaba loca por volver a ver a todo el mundo y rodearse de chiquillas con poderes a las que dar órdenes. Y Buffy, mientras tanto, miraba al trasluz las medias de seda que una entrenadora de elegidas tenía que ponerse para la ceremonia de inauguración. ¿Cómo la había llamado Xander? Sí: la Escuela Giles para jóvenes talentos.

Estaría todo lleno de gente, pensó. Todos los días. Desde luego mucho menos habitado que Berlín o Londres, pero con todo el mundo sabiendo quién era. Una mujer con moño y traje de chaqueta, sin otra educación que diez años de combates, de la que todos esperaban que transmitiera Dios sabía qué a un centenar de niñas.

Por fin salió de la casa cuando, a lo lejos, la comitiva se alejaba del jardín del recuerdo. Aminoró el paso lo justo para que Dawn terminara de levantarse y la vio con Andrew, intercambiando unas frases cortas con Riley. Espero a alcanzarles a él y a Graham cuando los dos aprendices de Vigilante habían doblado la esquina del jardín, y todos ellos habían dejado atrás el memorial.

- ¡Mira quién ha venido a poner orden! – exclamó pícaramente para que los dos oficiales advirtieran su presencia. Riley la levantó en el aire.

- ¡Buffy, estás estupenda!

- ¿Seguro? Andrew me dijo ayer que iba vestida de agente Scully.

- ¿Y le has creído? Rebosas autoridad, pero también… bueno – dijo poniéndola en el suelo, pero sin dejar de abrazarla afectuosamente -, si no fuera un hombre casado ya estaría babeando.

- Por cierto – dijo Graham - ¿de dónde habéis sacado al tal Andrew?

Buffy tomó aire y abrió la boca para responder… y la cerró a continuación. Bastó para que la entendieran. Acto seguido pasó la mano por su uniforme de paseo, con los galones de oficial adornando la corbata, y acarició la barba del rostro de Riley cómicamente.

- Tú sí que rebosas a autoridad. Puedo oler la autoridad a cien metros: mhm… autoridad fresca del día – los dos oficiales empezaron a mirarla preocupados, así que dejó de fingir que olfateaba -… Y la barba tampoco está mal. No pincha. ¿Cómo está Samantha?

- Sigue en Sunnydale. Ahora es la oficial al mando hasta que volvamos -. Los tres echaron a andar hacia el edificio del Consejo.

- Me habría gustado que viniera. No sabes lo mucho que os agradecemos esto. ¡Nunca había soñado con un lugar así para entrenar!

- Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, Buffy. Ninguna institución militar podría encargarse de coordinar a todos estos civiles sin levantar sospechas. Giles puede hacerlo mejor que nadie vivo en el mundo. Más bien tenemos que daros las gracias nosotros – Riley volvió a pasar a estrechar a su amiga a su lado y la cogió por los hombros -. No sabes cuánto me gusta verte así de bien, después de todo por lo que has pasado.

- Tienes razón: no sabes lo que es visitar todas esas tiendas en Londres, y luego en Berlín, y esos horribles restaurantes italianos. Eso te marca.

Llegaron al edificio, cruzaron el vestíbulo del Consejo y se dirigieron al aula de reuniones, que debió haber sido un salón de actos en otro tiempo. Giles hablaba para los Vigilantes y las cazadoras cuando se interrumpió bruscamente y todos los ojos de la sala se clavaron en la joven menuda que acababa de entrar con los oficiales. Se cruzaron unas pocas palabras en voz baja, y, de forma espontánea, los asistentes se levantaron en un aplauso unánime.

No supo decidir a tiempo cómo sentirse.

Dawn la rescató y la llevó hasta la tribuna donde la pandilla, disfrazados de vigilantes, escuchaban a los invitados.

- ¿No nos veías?

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí –añadió Xander en voz baja -, te has puesto a mirar a tu alrededor como una loca: parecía que ibas a salir corriendo.

- No os reconocía con esos trajes - Buffy hizo una mueca de vergüenza -. ¿Se ha notado mucho?

- Sólo nosotros – la calmó Willow -. ¿A quién buscabas?

Buffy localizó los ojos de Giles y se sintió reconfortada inmediatamente. Sentir el profundo orgullo que invadía a su mentor valía tanto como todos aquellos aplausos, y lo manejaba mucho mejor. En el atril del hemiciclo, con la misma sonrisa de admiración, el anciano africano esperaba pacientemente a que el efecto Buffy Summers se disipara. Giles carraspeó y redirigió la atención de los presentes.

- Bien, si el señor Kajetia quiere continuar…

- Será un honor poder compartir mis conocimientos en compañía de nuestra guerrera decana. Como les decía, este tiempo precioso que los nuevos Vigilantes nos regalaron hace un año debe servirnos para aprender de nuestros errores. Por culpa de nuestra vacilación y debilidades, no sólo hemos perdido miles de vidas, sino también un valioso conocimiento que tardaremos eras en volver a recopilar.

- Creo que todos somos conscientes de ello, señor Kajetia – interrumpió Wesley -. De hecho, el programa informático que hemos desarrollado junto con mi compañera en Los Ángeles, la señorita Burkle, puede recomponer textos enteros valiéndose de fragmentos, y…

- Lo sabemos, señor Windham-Pryce – respondió la mujer cherokee -. Pero recuerde que la mayor parte de la sabiduría de los Consejos no se guardaba en sus bibliotecas en Inglaterra. Pertenecía a las tradiciones, y los guardianes de esas tradiciones han sido exterminados.

- Exacto. El saber que poseíamos era insustituible, y mucho menos por logaritmos generados. Pero quisiera ir aún más allá – continuó el africano -. Nuestras comunidades y nosotros mismos hemos afrontado terribles pruebas de las que nadie ha salido ileso. Y siempre, siempre hemos repetido las mismas equivocaciones. Cuando mis antepasados bendijeron a la primera Cazadora con su poder cayeron en el mismo error que ustedes solucionaron hace un año: que la seguridad de la Humanidad no podía recaer en los hombros de un solo guerrero. Hemos observado este mundo con debilidad. Hemos manejado la magia con servilismo y nos hemos defendido como un búfalo de las leonas. Siempre hemos sido víctimas de los demonios, pero sobre todo de nosotros mismos.

- No veo a dónde quiere llegar – dijo Giles. El anciano le sonrió con calma.

- Además de los indiscutibles logros de la señorita Burkle, también en nuestra sede en Accra conocemos el poder de la tecnología. Sin embargo, ha sido nuestro conocimiento ancestral lo que nos ha hecho caer en la cuenta del potencial del que todos gozamos en este momento. Señor Giles, señor Windham-Pryce, si recuerdan nuestra conversación en privado de ayer sobre esa pequeña demostración…

- Lo recuerdo – confirmó Giles -. ¿Quiere realizarla en este momento?

- Me temo que aquí no sería posible. Necesitaré espacio diáfano y una considerable carga de poder para llevarla a cabo.

Willow se adelantó a su mentor.

- Tenemos un buen gimnasio, claro. Pero es "libre-de-magia".

El resto de los presentes miró a la wicca sin creerse del todo aquella expresión. Willow se defendió de la mirada de sus amigos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – murmuró – También hay espacios sin humo. Además fue idea de Giles.

El anciano clavó sus ojos en la joven bruja, para desviarlos después a la mujer indígena y, al final, a los dos vampiros que habían estado observando la reunión en silencio, detrás de Wesley.

- Creo que podremos convertir excepcionalmente su gimnasio en un espacio permisible para la magia, Consejera. Necesitaría la ayuda del Decano, si fuera posible, así como de la señora Ala de Cuervo. Y, en cuanto a nuestros invitados, creo que sería mucho más cómodo para todos si no interfirieran en la corriente de almas que haremos surgir.

Del mismo modo que Isahe Kajetia mantenía su sonrisa y sus ademanes suaves, Ángel sostuvo su expresión sin hacer notar lo que aquellas palabras dejaban entrever.

- Me temo que no es consciente del peso que estas _personas_ – respondió Wesley, marcando la palabra cuidadosamente – tienen entre nosotros. No estamos hablando de invitados sino de colaboradores muy estrechos, y también amigos.

- ¡Oh, por supuesto! Jamás desconfiaría de las elecciones de ninguno de los miembros de este Consejo – respondió el anciano con la misma calma, eligiendo también, cuidadosa y lentamente, sus palabras-. Si hubiera albergado el menor asomo de inquietud por la seguridad de las jóvenes, habría protegido este lugar de la entrada de cualquier demonio. Pero tratamos con magia antigua y delicada. No podemos jugar con ambigüedades.

Mientras el anciano respondía, Harmony se levantó y se marchó de la sala, visiblemente afectada por las palabras del africano. Los tres amigos de Sunnydale cruzaron una mirada rápida, y Xander salió por la puerta trasera en su busca. Empezaba a masticarse cierta tensión, y Giles apenas podía disimular su incomodidad: era evidente que a todos ellos les molestaba la carga de esas palabras, pero ninguno quería enfrentarse con un aliado, ahora que quedaban tan pocos. ¿Cómo responder a un Vigilante como se merecía, aunque fuera un Vigilante?

- ¿Pero es que nadie va a hacer callar a ese tipo? – cuchicheó Faith.

Buffy sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. _"Qué pena que no quede nadie dispuesto darte la patada que se merece ese fofo y enorme culo de snob"_, pensó. Sonrió incluso al imaginar la escena que sabía imposible: nadie vivo sería capaz de darle al tipo lo que estaba pidiendo a gritos.

La voz serena de Moon Ala de Cuervo la devolvió a la sala.

- No creo que sea el momento para decidir quién es más apropiado para estar aquí o no. Señor Giles, señor… supongo que puedo llamarle Ángel – éste asintió educadamente -, en lo que a mí y a mi pueblo respecta, somos perfectamente conscientes de la labor que ha llevado a cabo durante años; y del sacrificio que eso conlleva. Tanto usted como sus colaboradores son bienvenidos entre nosotros, tanto humanos como no humanos.

La monja japonesa unió su voz a la de la chamán.

- Si nuestro enemigo es el Mal en todas sus formas, nuestro aliado ha de ser el Bien en todas sus formas. En cuanto a la magia no tendría por qué haber problema alguno, señor Kajetia, desde que el señor Ángel posee un alma igual que nosotros.

- El alma no es importante.

Los ojos de los presentes se volvieron sorprendidos hacia el hombre (pues nadie negaba ya que era un hombre) de la tribuna. Ángel, de pie, les contemplaba con su habitual mirada serena. Parecía mirar más allá de donde los Vigilantes se encontraban. No parecía enfadado, pero su voz rebosaba una autoridad que ni siquiera el anciano Kajetia había logrado con su discurso.

- Si la presencia del alma fuera garantía suficiente, al señor Kajetia no le habría costado tanto esfuerzo cruzar el Cono de África hasta El Cairo para coger su avión. Los seres humanos gozan del privilegio del alma, y tengo edad suficiente para saber de lo que son capaces para no oírla, y los extremos a los que pueden llegar incluso cuando el peso de ésta es tan terrible que puede matarte. He conocido hombres corrompidos hasta la náusea por el poder y la codicia, que habían nacido con alma y murieron retorciéndose sin ser conscientes de poseerla. El alma – continuó el vampiro – no nos hace humanos: es lo que hacemos para merecerla lo que importa. Todos ustedes nacieron con ella, y no les libró de haberse matado durante décadas. ¿Puede decir alguno de ustedes que se la ha ganado?

Ángel carraspeó un poco antes de continuar. No posó ni una sola vez sus ojos en Buffy, ella no entendía muy bien por qué. Sabía que era capaz de esconder sus emociones, pero no solía esconderse de ella. Antes, quizá. Pero no ahora.

- Yo mismo obtuve mi alma como una maldición – siguió el vampiro -. Alguien decidió que era lo bastante culpable como para sentir el dolor, pero no lo bastante bueno como para ser merecedor de ella. Y no hay ni un solo día en que no lamente no haber sido capaz de ganármela.

"_La chispa"_, recordó Buffy bruscamente. Pero casi de inmediato volvió a fijarse en Ángel, arriba, junto a la puerta. El silencio podía cortarse entre los Vigilantes. Giles sonreía satisfecho. Algunos rostros, aunque no el de Kajetia, reflejaban una sombra de vergüenza. Ángel seguía sin mirar a nadie en concreto.

Nunca se había sentido tan orgullosa de él.

- Entonces, al final ¿Hitler tenía alma o era un demonio Schimpfwort? – preguntó Andrew en voz alta.

- Si les parece, podemos preparar la demostración del señor Kajetia mientras ustedes se toman un descanso.

- Señorita Rossemberg – dijo Kajetia interceptando a Willow – necesitaría su ayuda para prepararme.

Willow miró a sus amigos en busca de ayuda, pero se encogió de hombros sonriendo como respuesta. No tenía más remedio que participar en aquel hechizo.

* * *

Harmony intentaba tranquilizarse fumando en un pasillo. 

- ¿Encima me vais a prohibir fumar? – dijo a Xander cuando éste llegó hasta ella.

- Harmony, ese tío tiene por lo menos cien años. ¡No puedes pedirle que piense de otro modo!

- Ese tío – respondió Harmony mirándole a los ojos, entre lágrimas – puede matarme y lo único que hará será sacudirse el polvo de los hombros. Sois asesinos y os creéis jueces. Puede que no sea lista, pero tengo sentimientos, Harris.

Harmony se fue a sus habitaciones cuando la multitud salió del aula de reuniones. Willow acompañó a sus amigos a la biblioteca, de donde tenía que coger los textos para consagrar el gimnasio.

- ¿De dónde has sacado la etiqueta "libre-de-magia"? – le preguntó Buffy.

- Es un protocolo de seguridad. Bloqueamos ciertas zonas de entrenamiento para que sólo yo pueda hacer hechizos en ellas…. pero no le digas a Dawn que quiero proteger el Consejo de mis aprendices¿vale?

- Mis labios están sellados – respondió Buffy. Buscó a Ángel a su alrededor, pero se había evaporado en el camino a la biblioteca.

Mientras recorrían el área destinada al conocimiento y el pequeño despacho de Willow al fondo, Riley no dejaba de sentirse admirado por el trabajo de aquellos civiles.

- Explícame una cosa, Xander¿todos vuestros registros han salido de Los Ángeles? Quiero decir, con el trabajo tan bien organizado¿no lleváis vuestros propios informes?

- Es difícil sacar tiempo para eso: tenemos que informatizar todos los pergaminos y manuscritos que nos llegan. ¿Puedes creértelo? Cuando creía que no volvería a estudiar un grimorio en mi vida ahora resulta que tengo que aprendérmelos de memoria. Y los demás otro tanto.

- ¡Habla el hombre que no volvió a abrir un libro desde el Instituto!

- No, es cierto: no somos vigilantes de verdad, sólo polis de guardería. Wesley sí es un Vigilante entrenado y sabe lo que hay que hacer. Así que si el papeleo nos lo solucionan en L.A., por mí encantado. ¡Por no hablar de Harmony! Es como la Gran Sacerdotisa del Secretariado: quién lo iba a decir.

- La verdad – continuó Riley -, no es posible imaginar todo lo que habéis sido capaces de hacer si no se comprueba con los propios ojos.

- Todo es mérito de Giles. Yo no he hecho nada que no haya salido de la colección completa del Sargento Rock. ¡Si encontráis algún número ahí abajo guárdamelo!

- No lo creo – le desanimó Graham –. En seis meses no ha aparecido una maldita cosa…

- Ah¿pero buscáis algo?

- ¡Claro que no! – interrumpió Riley -. Graham se refiere a pruebas de radiación, energía mágica… nada importante. Pero me apunto lo del Sargento Rock: siempre hay algún vendedor de cosas raras que nos debe favores.

El teniente Miller asumió que había metido la pata y decidió mantenerse callado. Su oficial superior intentó volver a dirigir la conversación al trabajo del Consejo.

- Insisto en que es admirable, Xander: digno de Giles. ¡Y después de haber pasado por todo lo de hace un año! - Xander sonrió sin responder -. Cuando llegué al cráter por primera vez sentí escalofríos. Pensar que ninguno de vosotros vaciló en quedarse a hacer lo que había que hacer. Ojala pudiéramos contar con esa lealtad entre nuestros hombres. Buffy tiene mucha suerte.

- Gracias, tío.

- También es parte de su talento. Es capaz de pasar por encima de lo que sea para hacer lo correcto. Ni yo mismo pensé que iba a ser capaz: a veces es tan visceral… pero lo hizo.

- ¿Qué es lo que hizo quién? – preguntó Willow acercándose a los tres hombres.

- ¡Lo de utilizar a Spike, claro! A nadie de nuestra división se le habría ocurrido: emplear la misma fuerza de un demonio contra la fuente de poder… Es sencillamente brillante. Como lo de adiestrar a esa Harmony para el papeleo: ahora se nos abre un mundo de posibilidades que salvarán un montón de vidas en el futuro.

- Riley – dijo Willow -, nosotros no utilizamos a Spike.

- No seas modesta, Will – contestó el Coronel sonriendo -. Aunque no fuera idea vuestra sigue siendo brillante. Si Buffy no hubiera manejado sus instintos no habríais podido contar con él al final.

Xander decidió poner fin a esa parte de la conversación.

- Si hace dos años me llegan a decir que esto lo acabaría diciendo yo, me habría dado un ataque de risa, pero ya ves… Escucha, Riley – dijo cogiéndole del hombro -. Pensar en Spike me hace sentir cualquier cosa menos orgullo de mí mismo. Y como no puedo cambiar lo que he hecho, si tengo que partirte la cara la próxima vez que te atrevas a hablar de él como una de vuestras cobayas, o insinuar que Buffy le puso cachondo para que nos salvara el pellejo, lo haré con mucho gusto¿vale? Y ahora voy a olvidar la tontería que has dicho y a traerte una cerveza porque eres un buen amigo. Y porque no vas a mencionarlo delante de Buffy. ¿A que no?

Riley miró a Willow buscando apoyo, pero la mirada de la bruja no era menos helada que la del Vigilante en prácticas.

- Es el nombre de la placa¿no? –preguntó Graham -. Le habéis puesto ahí con Anya o Tara como si fuera normal...

- Es lógico que no lo entendáis, Riley – le intentó reconfortar la Consejera -. Si hubieras estado con nosotros lo verías de otro modo.

Buffy, que se había cruzado con Xander cuando este se iba, se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Riley adoptando otro punto de vista¿Le estás convenciendo de que haga magia o de que se afeite?

- Me temo que la bruja me pide un imposible, Consejera Summers – respondió Riley con una sonrisa encantadora. Buffy miró a los dos para adivinar a qué se referían, pero sus amigos consiguieron que no se lo imaginara.

- En ese caso es mejor que los imposibles nos los dejes a nosotros.

- Decíamos que no hay actividad alguna en el cráter – añadió Graham -. Hiciste un trabajo excelente, Summers.

- Gracias.

"Trabajo". La última cazadora miró de reojo al techo, con la misma sonrisa congelada que ponía delante de sus amigos cuando se ponía a pensar. La guadaña roja colgaba de la pared presidiendo la sala de investigación. Una herramienta de trabajo. No había querido quedársela para ella sola cuando se la ofrecieron, y Giles la había custodiado hasta darle un lugar preferente en aquel lugar de trabajo, lleno de trabajadoras como ella.

Había sido un trabajo, y no otra cosa.

* * *

La luz de la tarde caía sobre los amplios ventanales del gimnasio. Los aparatos de entrenamiento y las armas habían sido retirados antes de que Willow realizara, en completa soledad, el hechizo de consagración "anti-libre-de-magia". Últimamente prefería conectar con el Poder sola. Aunque no era ortodoxo ni seguro, si podía evitaba realizar hechizos apoyada en otra persona. No quería preguntarse por qué. 

Cuando abrió la puerta, el curioso grupo de Vigilantes esperaba detrás del señor Kajetia, que había pintado su cara con las protecciones de su pueblo; y Giles, preparado mucho más discretamente.

Mientras los consejeros y Vigilantes invitados se sentaban en la grada a mirar, Willow dispuso la arena en un amplio círculo en la tarima. Giles colocó las velas formando las figuras que iban a necesitar para la invocación. Kajetia, por su parte, sacó el móvil de su túnica y dio unas instrucciones en inglés africanizado a su ayudante en Ghana.

- A continuación abriremos un portal espacial: podrán ver y percibir con sus sentidos lo que en este momento están llevando a cabo mis ayudantes en Accra. Nada de lo que van a ver ocurrirá aquí, de modo que no podrán intervenir. Pero la realidad se presentará tal cual ante ustedes. Mis ayudantes, señor Giles, han sido excelentemente entrenadas para la caza por ustedes – dijo sonriendo.

Buffy sintió una extraña ansiedad ante lo que iba a presenciar. Observó que Wesley y Faith, sentados juntos, tenían una expresión tan sombría como la suya. Harmony se había encerrado en su habitación, y Ángel esperaba a Buffy en su casa. Wesley parecía haber buscado no sentarse solo en la grada.

El ritual empezó con los tres Vigilantes sentados fuera del círculo de poder.

- ¿Entiendes algo? – le preguntó Buffy a Dawn en voz baja.

- No parece tan poderoso como decía: es como hacer un holograma, sólo que la temperatura está bajando. Y quizá provoque algo de viento.

Era cierto. Todos empezaron a tener algo de frío.

Por fin, el círculo de protección se desvaneció y apareció otro suelo, otra luz y otro espacio que, de alguna manera, se encontraba en el mismo sitio que su gimnasio. Tres jóvenes africanas miraron, a través de las dimensiones, directamente a los ojos de su Vigilante, y abrieron una especie de armario lleno de símbolos a su señal.

En el suelo, encadenado y herido, un demonio de alguna especie intentaba lamerse las heridas.

- Es un demonio Beher – murmuró Andrew -, una hembra. ¿Qué van a hacer con ella?

- ¿Son peligrosos? – preguntó Vi.

- No. Sólo fuertes y pendencieros. Demonios caóticos inofensivos, aunque muy poderosos.

- ¿Entonces qué van a hacer con él?

- Supongo que matarlo – oyó contestar a Riley – pero no entiendo por qué Kajetia quiere enseñárnoslo.

En ese momento, la visión del Consejo de Ghana dejó paso a otra visión, un paisaje africano desolado.

- Así – dijo Kajetia – es como los Beher dejaron esta aldea después de pasar por allí. Los campesinos no han podido volver a sacar nada de la tierra asolada y los animales se mueren. Afortunadamente, hemos rescatado un conjuro antiguo que revertirá el proceso. Antiguamente se habría necesitado la sangre de seres vivos para hacerlo, pero ahora no será necesario.

La vista de la aldea desapareció y volvieron a ver la sala donde la Beher se retorcía de dolor. Una de las chicas sacó unas tinturas aceitosas de unas cajas de laca, y ungió con ellas a la demonia. La empezó a chillar tanto que algunos de los espectadores tuvieron que taparse los oídos. El olor a carne descompuesta les llegó a todos de golpe. Vi vomitó y no quiso seguir mirando ni escuchando aquello.

- ¡Giles! – gritó Xander, aunque el Decano no podía oírle. Él y Willow, aunque horrorizados, parecían encontrarse en un punto entre un espacio y otro.

La luz empezó a decaer rápidamente, como si el anochecer se hubiera adelantado; y, como había predicho Dawn, se puso a llover. En la ventana abierta al Coven de Accra la luz, sin embargo, casi cegaba a los espectadores, aunque no lo bastante como para no dejar de ver cómo la demonia Beher se descomponía y liberaba destellos de todo tipo de su cuerpo retorcido. Bajo ella empezaron a brotar y hojas.

- ¡Qué hijo de puta! – exclamó Graham – Ha hecho una bomba con eso.

La demonia empezó a chillar tanto que los cristales se resquebrajaron. Robin no pudo más y saltó a la tarima.

- ¡Giles, pare esta mierda!

Wesley le agarró antes de que alcanzara el círculo de poder.

- ¡Si rompes el círculo ahora puedes matarles!

- ¿Y tenemos que ver el show de este psicópata?

En ese momento, la demonia explotó desde dentro. Al hedor a quemado y los chillidos se sumó una salpicadura de energía: donde había estado la criatura, tras las luces se podía entrever todo un manto de tierra fértil.

Isahe Kajetia deconectó el portal y esperó las felicitaciones de sus colegas. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los Vigilantes presentes, incluido todo el Consejo americano, salió lentamente de la sala. La primera asamblea de la nueva época acababa de terminarse.

* * *

Más tarde, en la biblioteca, Robin seguía gritando. 

- ¡Sigo sin entenderlo¿Por qué no hemos echado a ese hijo de puta?

Giles le respondió lo más calmadamente que pudo.

- Porque es un Vigilante. Y no estoy dispuesto a crear disensiones.

- ¿Estás loco? – exclamó Xander, que estaba igual de excitado -. Creía que estábamos aquí para defender a la gente, no para capturar demonios como si fueran ganado y usarlos de abono.

Giles miró uno a uno a sus consejeros.

- Para lo que no estamos aquí es para decidir por los demás. Sé lo que decidimos al llegar aquí, pero no podremos ni siquiera empezarlo si el resto de Vigilantes sospechan de nosotros. Tendremos que mantener el tipo como podamos y esperar que se unan a nosotros.

- ¿Y si no se unen? – preguntó Faith.

Nadie contestó.

* * *

Ángel se levantó de la cama y se puso los pantalones. Volvió a llamar por teléfono, pero no contestaron. 

- Habrán salido de paseo – le tranquilizó Buffy mientras se ponía la camiseta -. Allí son tres horas menos y seguro que todavía hace calor, no como aquí… Deberías relajarte.

Ángel la miró divertido.

- Claro: como tú estabas tan concentrada…

Los dos rieron sin mucho entusiasmo. Buffy se zambulló bajo las sábanas hasta que encontró su pantalón corto, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Todavía temblaba un poco.

- Voy a la cocina a hacerte un té. Te tranquilizará.

- Mientras ese hechicero continúe aquí, será imposible que me tranquilice.

- Giles no tiene elección. No por el momento.

- ¿Y se supone que me tiene que gustar¿Es para eso para lo que sirvo ahora? He dejado de ser la Cazadora para ser una trampera.

- Buffy, escucha… Cuando estemos listos, jugaremos según nuestras reglas. Seremos más justos. Pero los demonios aún son demonios, y nunca podrás conseguir que todo el mundo vea la realidad como la ves tú.

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas de lo que ha dicho de ti?

- ¿Y te importa? – ella abrió la boca para responder, pero no consiguió articular palabra – Buffy, no es el único que piensa así. Lo importante es lo que hacemos nosotros, no lo que nos digan los demás. Creía que esa lección ya la habías aprendido.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Ángel cogió el inalámbrico y la cara se le transformó en una expresión alucinada.

- ¡Hola¿Dónde habéis estado? Llevo toda la tarde llamándoos… Cordy, los móviles se han inventado precisamente para eso. No vuelvas a hacer… ¡Claro que me fío de ti! Es sólo que me gusta saber cómo está… quiero decir, cómo estáis los dos¿vale? Venga, pásamelo... ¡Eeh¡Hola, campeón! _Táim do Áthair, seo_¿Me oyes? Aquí está tu _Áthair_: _Do daíd_, peque… Daaaa-id. "Daaaa-id". "Da-Id".

Buffy no pudo reprimir la risa.

- ¿Le enseñas tacos con dos años?

Ángel puso la mano en el auricular y la reprendió con un gesto.

- ¡Calla! Es "papá" en gaélico – dijo, todavía con la sonrisa bobalicona en los labios, y siguió hablando al teléfono. En realidad, lo estaba acunando mientras le canturreaba al auricular -. No le acuestes todavía, Cordy: deja que me oiga¿vale? Ahora a dormir, mi amor: _Éiníní, éiníní, chodladh lí beag, chodladh lí beag…_

Buffy seguía riéndose cuando Ángel colgó por fin el teléfono.

- ¿Qué vas a reglarle por su cumpleaños, una gaita y su primera pinta?

- ¡Eh! Esto es importante para mí. Es mi herencia, nunca la he olvidado. Tú deberías saberlo.

- Era una broma, tonto. Además, no cantas tan mal como decía Lorne.

Siguió un silencio que les pesaba a ambos. Desde los últimos días en Italia, cuando decidieron que se había acabado pero se saltaban la decisión constantemente, esos momentos se habían hecho más frecuentes, y más largos.

- Se han acabado las vacaciones¿verdad? – suspiró ella.

- Eso parece. Tú misma sabías que era temporal – dijo él sentándose a su lado en la cama-. ¿Temes que no estarás bien aquí?

- No, no es eso. Lo único que temo es que esto sea demasiado tranquilo para mí: la Escuela, el Consejo… el lago… ¿Qué clase de espíritu del mal se va a acercar a un lago con un embarcadero? Aparte de ese psicópata, claro.

- Pues… ahora que lo dices…

Buffy le rodeó, esperando que dijera algo.

- ¿Qué?

Ángel siguió ocultando su cara.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada.

- ¿Cómo que "nada"?

- Nada. Nada. Ni un solo ataque registrado en todo el Estado. En todo el país, para serte sincero.

- No puede ser.

- Lo es. Buffy, si hubiera ocurrido algo, te habríamos llamado.

- Bueno, yo creía que me merecía las vacaciones y… ¿nada de nada?

Ángel se desplomó en el sillón.

- ¡De nada!

- ¿Y Cleveland?

- Tres días. Lo cerraron Vi y Kennedy.

- … con magia.

- Sin magia. Willow tenía… bueno, se encontraba mal.

- ¿Estás loco¿No fuiste con ellas?

- Se me adelantaron. Y… bueno, Robin, Andrew y yo habíamos ido a Roswell y…

- ¿Qué habías ido con quién a dónde? Bueno… da igual. No quiero oír nada que tenga "Andrew" y "Roswell" en la misma frase. Pero Willlow me escribió un e-mail hace unos dos meses que decía algo de unos…

- Sí, en el Lago Michigan.

- Demonios.

- Sí. Grandes.

- Y…

- Rona.

- Rona… . Repitió ella.

- Rona.

- ¿Sola?

- Sola.

- ¿Y han pensado las chicas en algo más avanzado, como… no sé, construir un asilo aquí al lado para Cazadoras Jubiladas y darme un premio honorífico el año que viene¿Para qué me has hecho volver de Europa¿Para hacer de señorita Rottenmeyer mientras tú te vas a Los Ángeles¡No pinto nada aquí!

- Sabía que tendríamos esta conversación. Y que acabaría mal. – El vampiro se levantó otra vez. - No hay actividad. Y no parece haberla en todo el planeta. Pero – Buffy arqueó las cejas -, aunque se supone que el Ejército es nuestra coartada, y estamos juntos en esto, también pueden habernos mentido y tenernos entretenidos aquí, con las chicas, mientras investigan los restos de Sunnydale u otras regiones infernales en el resto del mundo.

- ¿Y crees que es verdad? – la voz de la cazadora sonó mucho más a esperanzada que a preocupación.

- De todos modos, Giles no lo cree – Buffy volvió a suspirar: no tenía ni siquiera una conspiración que llevarse a la boca-. En los últimos meses hemos conseguido reunir a la mayoría de Vigilantes que había en África y Asia. Salvo la actuación estelar de Kajetia hoy, no hemos tenido fricciones. Traen a las chicas, luego las devuelven a sus países y están sanas, salvas y entrenando. O estamos muy equivocados, o el mal ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

- O sea, que podemos matar a Kajetia y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor… vale. ¿Y por qué Mercy, entonces?

- Es tranquilo, es grande, está alejado de lo que queda de las Bocas del Infierno de este área, la gente no hace preguntas, y lo bastante cerca de Chicago para los asuntos más prácticos. Tiene tres Institutos, un autobús que lleva directo a la Universidad del Estado… A menos de cien metros está el centro comercial, los cines, y varias cafeterías… Lo siento. Yo también empiezo a acostumbrarme.

- ¿El cementerio indio? Oh, por favor, dime que hay algo en el cementerio indio, por favor, por favor, por favor.

- Lo único no humano que te rodeará en mucho tiempo van a ser los patitos de la laguna, consejera – dijo él besándola en la frente.

- Patitos… No voy a poder soportar esto.

- Bueno… Ya no somos tan jóvenes, de todos modos. Nos acostumbraremos.

No dejaba de ser gracioso, pensó él. La mujer que había vencido al Mal Primigenio estaba allí de pie frente a él, resoplando como una cría, porque no quería dirigir una escuela. La paz les aburría.

- Buffy, asúmelo: hemos ganado. – Ángel se separó un instante. Por un momento sintió un estremecimiento en ella que no había notado en mucho tiempo. La miró fijamente buscando algo que la delatara, pero, fuera lo que fuera, ya había desaparecido de su mente. Tenía delante a la Consejera.

- Yo lo vi, Ángel. Le vi huir y desaparecer.

- Sí. Eso es lo que hizo: huyó de ti. Y no se atreve a volver, porque ahora somos cientos a tu lado. No estás sola. Ya no.

- Y ahora es cuando tú vuelves a casa…

- Así es. Y entonces tú podrás ser tú misma, aunque ahora no quieras.

Se abrazaron por última vez. Al menos, ahora sabían que, en cierto modo, iba a ser la última.

- Buenas noches.

- Que descanses, Consejera. Creo que había una fiesta en el NOISE. Mañana tendremos que recoger los restos de las Cazadoras por todo Mercy.

- No se habrán ido a Chicago… ¿o sí?

Ángel la sonrió. Empezaba a sonreír como Giles.

- ¿Qué habrías hecho tú?

La noche era fría cuando abrió la puerta detrás de él.

- Entonces tú ¿vuelves mañana a Los Ángeles?

- No. Todavía no. Cordelia y Fred se manejan bien solas. Cuando no sea necesario aquí, supongo que…

- Podrías traer a Cordelia. Y al niño, claro. -. Buffy no sabía por qué le seguía doliendo decir aquello. Esto es muy… familiar.

- Lo haré con el tiempo. Pero eso no es importante ahora. Y está la compañía. No puedo trasladarlo todo a Chicago así como así…

- Claro. – Buffy sonrió. Qué fácil había sido separarles, después de todo. Después de tanto amor, tanta pasión y tanto sufrimiento, lo único que había hecho falta era dejar que las vidas de ambos siguieran su curso.

Le vio alejarse lentamente hacia la ciudad. Ángel siempre caminaba despacio, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar a donde quisiera. En unos días volvería a Los Ángeles, y la dejaría de nuevo, aunque fuera sólo temporalmente. Pero esta vez ya no le añoraría.

Había crecido. Todos se habían hecho algo más viejos, incluso él. Quizá Giles había resultado más favorecido con los cambios; y Willow había dejado atrás unos cuantos recuerdos, así que la madurez podría resultar atractiva para ella. Alguna de las luces del fondo sería la de la habitación de Dawn, que no se había ido a acostar, sino que estaría maquillándose para salir con las chicas. Ya no iban a pelearse nunca más por ducharse primero, pensó.

Cerró la puerta. Eran más de las once, pero nadie iba a molestarse si hacía algo de ruido, así que colgó la lámina del Friso Beethoven de Klimt que había comprado en Viena. Era el cuadro favorito de Joyce, y siempre había colgado del salón, tanto en su casa de Los Ángeles como después, en Sunnydale. Su madre nunca pudo llegar a exponer obras de la época en California. Después subió lentamente las escaleras. El piso de arriba se componía sólo de la habitación y el baño, pero era espacio más que suficiente para ella.

Había traído también unas ánforas griegas, pero las guardaría para Willow. Al fin y al cabo, también su amiga se había quedado sin recuerdos. Una talla africana de París sustituiría las fotos de su madre en la cocina. En la maleta guardaba otra figura para Dawn. Su habitación albergaría más recuerdos. En un joyero chino metió todas las cruces que había traído: de granate checo, de cristal de Italia, de acero inglés, y al final se comió la de chocolate belga, que ya estaba aplastada con el viaje; así que acabó pringándolas todas. Sabía que en mucho tiempo no iba a necesitar los talismanes, pero no se hacía a ver el cuarto sin ellas a la vista, así que dejó la tapa de laca negra abierta. En su último cumpleaños no le habían regalado ninguna, pero las echaba de menos, aunque no patrullara apenas. También sacó los cuarzos y los colocó encima del joyero. Los había encontrado en un mercadillo de Bilbao, y desconocía su poder real, pero iba a quedárselos de todos modos. Quería tener algo de los tiempos en que habían vivido juntas con Dawn y con Tara, y los objetos mágicos acababan apareciendo por cualquier parte, desde detrás de la pasta de dientes hasta dentro de las cajas de cereales.

Y al final, extendió la bufanda del _Manchester United_ y la clavó en la pared, cerca de la cama. Mientras Ángel había dormido con ella no se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Cogió un último paquete del fondo interior de la maleta, y entró con él al baño. Mientras el agua caliente empañaba lentamente el espejo, lo desenvolvió y sacó uno de los paquetes de cigarrillos del cartón. Prendió uno, dos, tres, con la misma cerilla, y los dejó consumirse lentamente mientras se bañaba, hasta que toda la habitación olía a Marlboro. Daban una peste nauseabunda. Pero aun sabiéndolo encendió un último cigarrillo y dio varias caladas.

El agua no cubría la llama.

Nunca había fumado y no había empezado a hacerlo en Europa. Pero durante todo aquel año, cuando se quedaba a solas, repetía el mismo ritual. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el humo hasta que pudo notarlo en la garganta. Sintió de nuevo el regusto amargo en la boca. Lo retuvo allí, pero no se permitió ninguna otra emoción a sí misma.

Cuando abrió los ojos, los cigarrillos se habían consumido. Algo la mantuvo con la mirada fija en las cenizas, que revoloteaban en el aire hasta desaparecer, convertidas en polvo. El vaho ocultaba los reflejos del espejo. Y entonces dijo en voz alta:

- Sí lo estoy.

* * *

Moon se despertó bruscamente y salió de su cabaña. 

- ¿Mickey? – llamó a su hijo, pero nadie respondió. No era ningún ruido lo que la había despertado.

Entonces vio los restos del fuego ritual. Una ceniza turbia humeaba donde el fuego debería haber guiado a los espíritus en la noche.

- Está hecho, entonces – suspiró la chamán cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Dawn Summers recorrió el pasillo de puntillas, intentando no tropezar en la oscuridad, y alcanzó su cama a tientas. No debían de faltar más de una hora o dos para amanecer, y esa era la noche que más pronto se había acostado desde su llegada a Mercy. ¡Oh, bendito Andrew que conducía; y benditos W&H que tenían ese pedazo de coche!... fue lo último que pensó antes de caer dormida como un tronco, sin desvestirse. 

Dejó de creer que estaba soñando cuando sintió que alguien la tocaba suavemente en el hombro.

- Dawn, despierta… Dawn, ha empezado. Despierta, la Puerta se ha abierto. Dawn…

La joven abrió los ojos tal como la pedían. Pero no sabía si seguía durmiendo.

- ¿Mamá?

**FIN DEL EPISODIO **


	5. Chapter 4: Día de entrenamiento

_**IV**_

El libro conjuros de Willow funcionaba. Dawn lo lanzó contra el espectro con tanta fuerza que lo partió en dos antes de estrellarlo contra la pared.

- Lárgate de aquí masculló.

De la nubecilla blanca surgió otra vez la figura de Joyce.

- ¿Esa es forma de saludar a tu madre?

Dawn buscó su talismán con una mano mientras con la otra ensayaba la primera protección básica.

- Tú eres el Mal y yo Una de Muchos. Yo tengo el poder de los que te vencieron, yo te he vencido y no tienes poder sobre mí y… ¿Mamá?

- Dawn, tranquila. Sé lo que pasó, cariño, pero soy yo. No tengas miedo. Por favor, no tengo mucho tiempo…

Dawn miró al espíritu con más atención: la verdad es que se parecía más a su madre que la imagen que El Primero había proyectado al principio del desastre, casi dos años atrás. Nada de brillos ni túnicas blancas, sino el chándal de andar por casa y el pelo recogido, como hacía los fines de semana. Era claramente una proyección, semitransparente, pero sólida a su manera.

- ¿Estás… quiero decir, en el Cielo¿En la parte buena?

- Algo así – sonrió Joyce -. No exactamente… Bueno, eso es lo que debes decirle a tu hermana. Que estoy en la parte buena… pero eso puede cambiar, si no hacemos algo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que puede cambiar? Y ¿no vas a ir a ver a Buffy?

Joyce se sentó en la cama lo más cerca posible de Dawn.

- Dawn, yo apenas tengo tiempo de estar aquí. No puedo ver a Buffy. Mi tarea es otra. Pero tienes que avisarla… - el fantasma dejó caer su mano hacia abajo, como si algo tirara de ella con fuerza- Oh, ya estamos otra vez… _Pumpkie_, haz lo que te digo¿de acuerdo¿Lo harás?

- Pero…

- Diles que todo está abierto. Diles que está abierto…

El espíritu se desvaneció antes de que el sonido de las palabras se apagara.

- ¿Qué está abierto¡Mamá¡Mamá¿Qué es lo que está abierto?

La puerta se abrió de un empujón. Rosalita entró corriendo, seguida por Vi.

- ¿Qué decías que estaba abierto?

- ¿Estás bien, Dawn? Te hemos oído gritar desde el baño. ¿Qué ha sido ese grito?

Dawn miró a sus compañeras. La Vigilante y la Cazadora… Se preguntó si estaban listas.

- Bueno… – respondió encogiéndose de hombros- A estas alturas ya creo que es lo normal.

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

_**DÍA DE ENTRENAMIENTO**_

Las chicas formaban en fila esperando órdenes. Robin Wood aparcó su Ford frente a la puerta del edificio residencia y pasó revista.

- Buenos días, señoritas. ¿Libros?

- Conforme – respondió Rona.

- ¿Almuerzo?

- Conforme – dijo otra chica.

- ¿Deberes hechos y tareas preparadas para no pasar por el despacho del director?

- Conforme – repitieron todas al unísono.

- ¿Armas?

Las chicas exhibieron su estaca y daga como respuesta, y volvieron a camuflarlas en perfecta sincronización.

- Bien, en marcha - dijo el director abriendo la puerta del monovolumen y metiéndolas a todas dentro. Faith esperó a que se cumpliera el ritual apoyada en el capó.

- Y tened cuidado ahí fuera -. Se despidió de su novio con un beso y se dirigió al edificio contiguo.

En la biblioteca (que Giles había querido llamar Sala de Reuniones, pero que había acabado por rendirse a llamarla así), el ambiente era bastante animado, pero no se respiraba lo que el Decano llamaría "trabajo". Willow intentaba calmar a Vi y a Dawn en un extremo de la mesa.

- Es fácil, chicas, sólo tenemos que sumar los créditos y ya está.

- ¡Este sistema es absurdo! Yo quiero estudiar ciencias químicas y esta gente me ofrece estudiar cocina tres horas semanales – refunfuñaba Vi.

- América: ámala y no intentes entenderla – murmuró el Decano desde su mesa de trabajo.

- Podrías apuntarlas a las mismas clases de Primero que hiciste tú – apuntó Buffy desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

- ¡Eso es precisamente lo que quería hacer! - gritó Dawn -. ¡No hay más que cables!

- Necesitas formación tecnológica, Dawnie…

- Deja de llamarme "Dawnie" – respondió el proyecto de Vigilante Summers rechinando los dientes -. Además no es verdad, Buffy: tú no lo entiendes porque no vas a ir a la Universidad. Si tuvieras que tomar tú estas clases una por una no te parecerían todas igual de buenas.

- ¡Eh! – protestó - ¿Cómo puedes…

- Da igual – la interrumpió Willow -: yo tengo razón, y técnicamente soy como tu tía o algo así. Voy a apuntarte al curso de Domótica: no todo puede ser Arqueología, lenguas arcanas y blablabla… Además voy a tutelarlo yo con el profesor Steinbeck, y me será más fácil si tengo un topo.

- Claro – concluyó el Vigilante Harris mientras abría la puerta -: no queremos que los de Primero devoren a la preciosa estudiante de Doctorado el primer día de clase. ¡Eh, tortitas!

- Son _crèpes_ de mantequilla y no puedes tocarlas – dijo el Vigilante Wells, todavía en delantal y manoplas, dándole un manotazo -: son para después de los entrenamientos de Faith.

Giles miró al extremo de su Consejo y carraspeó.

- Niños¿podríamos intentar comportarnos como adultos de vez en cuando? No es que tengamos muchas visitas últimamente, pero a mí, al menos, me ayudaría bastante.

- ¿Ahora es cuando yo te pregunto cómo relleno los papeles de mi contrato o dejo que te limpies antes las gafas? – le contestó Buffy con media sonrisa -. Si alguien tuviera que leerse todo esto seguro que no le parecían todas las dietas igual de buenas – refunfuñó mirando de reojo a su hermana.

- No están tan mal – respondió Xander -. Tienes que firmar tres impresos de cada. Este es tu contrato: una copia te la quedas tú, otra nosotros y otra es para el Banco de Inglaterra, que guarda los fondos. Este es el seguro de accidentes de la casa, por si un día sale todo volando. Este el seguro médico…

- ¿Tenemos seguro médico?

- Y seguro dental – añadió su amigo extendiéndole otro papel manchado de crèpe -. Y este cheque son tus atrasos del año pasado, y tu primera nómina en el Consejo.

Buffy repasó el último papel con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Existe tanto dinero junto?

Giles le sonrió desde su mesa.

- Giles, tiene que haber un error. ¡Dawn, estamos forradas! Yo nunca estoy forrada.

- De hecho – respondió su hermana sin apartar la vista de su impreso de matrícula – _tú estás_ forrada. Yo tengo mi propio sueldo, cuenta bancaria, VISA, seguro dental y un plus para los gastos de Universidad. Desde ahora no tengo que discutir contigo sobre mis gastos.

- Ahora sólo tenemos que pensar en cómo vas a ganártelo. Si quieres puedes impartir una clase semanal, o llevar los entrenamientos físicos con Faith, o trabajar las armas con Kennedy, o… lo que quieras, Buffy.

- ¿Lo que quiera? – respondió la consejera con un mohín de preocupación. Desde fuera llegaban los gritos de las chicas en el gimnasio, que hacían tiempo mientras esperaban la presencia de una Faith que, a veces, parecía casi simbólica.

Ésta, que hasta entonces había permanecido en un rincón, ajustándose la ropa de deporte, les interrumpió.

- Creo que primero va a pensar en cómo gastárselo. ¿Todavía no nos hemos ido de compras o he perdido la memoria, B.?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió ésta firmando todo con un garabato, ya de pie en la silla. Fue lo último que ambas dijeron antes de desaparecer.

- ¡Eh! – gritó Dawn desde la puerta - ¡No es justo¡Tú te vas de compras y yo voy a tener que pasarme el día en Admisión!

- Si tú tuvieras que recorrer una por una todas las tiendas del centro de Mercy, seguro que no te parecían todas tan buenas – respondió su hermana sin mirarla. Las dos cazadoras, pues sus pupilas seguían llamándolas así cuando no miraban, rieron mientras el Ford arrancaba en dirección al centro de Mercy.

* * *

Dawn siguió con la mirada fija en el libro de admisión de la UIC. Cualquier grimorio de la antigua Persia era más entretenido. Estaba ansiosa por empezar en la Universidad, pero le habría gustado mucho más la perspectiva de ir de compras con dos cazadoras. 

- Pienso contárselo a mamá – ladró en voz alta sin preocuparse de la presencia de Xander, Andrew y las crèpes tras ella.

- ¿Y si cogemos Filosofía Postmoderna los jueves por la mañana y Religión y Paganismo los viernes? – seguía Vi tachando casillas del horario – Así yo podría acompañar a Faith los miércoles por la noche pero no tendríamos que madrugar al día siguiente.

- Imposible. Yo los miércoles salgo tardísimo y no tengo tiempo para enseñar a Dawn ese día. Mis horarios son los que son: no puedo dejar ningún curso este año. ¿Verdad que este año podré hacer el postgrado entero, Giles?

- … Y si las cosas siguen como están, tendrás tiempo de terminarlo dos veces y aburrirte soberanamente en este despacho – confirmó el Decano sin mirarla.

- Kennedy sí que tiene que estar aburrida de esperarnos. Salió a hacer la matrícula a las seis, como si todavía se rigiera por el horario británico… que es el más adecuado para los asuntos serios, por supuesto – remontó cuando vio la ira en los ojos de Giles y Victoria -.

El Montgomery Hall tenía un aspecto apacible por las mañanas. El reflejo de la luz en la hierba matizaba la dureza que la piedra podía tener. Quizá por eso era el edificio de admisión de la UIC, la Universidad pública de Chicago.

Lástima que aquella mañana todas las puertas del edificio se hubieran cerrado de golpe.

Lástima que las salidas de emergencia hubieran quedado bloqueadas.

Lástima que las ventanas hubieran estallado mientras los tablones, pizarras y toda superficie plana hubieran bloqueado los huecos, levantadas quién sabe por qué fuerza.

Lástima, sobre todo, que los impresos de matrícula se elevaran en un tornado que arrasaba todo y a todos a su paso, como si nadie fuera a poder matricularse, ponerse de pie o sobrevivir en aquel infierno.

Kennedy DeRose se protegió como pudo entre el montón de estudiantes y trabajadores que se apiñaba en un rincón, protegiéndose con su carpeta de la avalancha de papeles y cristales que llovían como cuchillos. Procuró mantener la calma. Alguien acabaría por aparecer: eso era lo que pasaba siempre.

¿Verdad?

* * *

- Bueno – dijo la voz del probador de al lado -¿y qué vas a hacer al final para justificar el pastón que te levantas al mes? 

- ¿Tengo que justificarlo?

- Lo solemos hacer, trabajando y eso. ¿Te has probado ya el negro?

- No – mintió Buffy mientras miraba el vestido como si la mujer del espejo no fuera ella -. ¿Y tú?

- Sí, y me da igual cómo te veas porque este lo va a probar Robin hoy mismo. O eso, o cuando se entere de que he hecho pellas no va a haber quien le aguante.

Buffy se quitó el vestido negro y probó suerte con un conjunto de color turquesa claro. Se soltó el pelo y decidió que aquella ropa le pegaba mucho más que el vestido que Faith iba a utilizar para desviar la atención de su escapada. Los zapatos también eran un lujazo, así que los incluyó en el paquete. Junto con la chaqueta de pana, la blusa y el top que se había probado antes. ¡Y no había tenido que mirar los precios ni una sola vez!

- Supongo que empezaré a acompañarte en el entrenamiento, si a ti no te importa – reflexionó en voz alta mientras pagaban -, pero, la verdad, no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que puedo hacer. Con Giles… Ya sabes, nunca fue un "yo te vigilo y tú haces esto". En realidad no sé si aguantaría que estas crías me trataran como yo trataba a Giles algunas veces.

- No lo harán, descuida. Además, tampoco contamos con que estés aquí todo el tiempo. ¿Cuándo te vas a Los Ángeles?

Buffy respondió con una mirada desconcertada.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No vas a visitar a Ángel y al enano?

- Pues no sé… - murmuró Buffy perpleja -. Y tampoco creo que sea eso lo que Giles tiene en mente. ¡Ah, quizá podría enseñar a las chicas a cabrear a los Vigilantes!

Faith cogió las bolsas de manos de la cajera y la observó con su habitual toque de cinismo.

- Vosotros dos no estáis juntos¿verdad?

- ¿Se nota mucho? – pudo sentir la misma mirada cínica de la cazadora morena aún cuando ésta se colocaba las gafas de sol, al salir a la calle.

- Cuando estás en un pedestal, la gente tiende a creer que ni vas al baño ni te tiras pedos. Y que tienes amores perfectos para siempre y tal.

- Claro. Y tú eres la que nunca me pone en el pedestal…

- Exacto. Y además tampoco me creía lo vuestro tampoco la primera vez.

Buffy intentó disimular su media sonrisa comprobando cuánto le quedaba del cheque de atrasos en la nueva como el bolso, la chaqueta, y las tres bolsas de ropa cartera.

- En realidad, no es que volviéramos… Escucha, si te invito a un sándwich y un café¿prometerás no contar nada? Si Dawn y los otros se enteran, temo que se lleven un disgusto.

- Nunca digo que no a un café.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Buffy. Y, precisamente, era el número personal del despacho de Ángel quien llamaba.

- ¡Eh, Hombre de Negocios Infernales¿A que no sabes quién estaba preguntando por ti?

- Buffy¿estás sola¿No hay ninguna chica entrenando contigo?

- ¿Chicas¿Chicas entrenando? Eeeeh… Sí, claro, montones de c… Oh, qué estupidez. No. Estoy en el centro con Faith, de compras. ¿Ocurre algo?

Buffy pudo sentir cómo Ángel tomaba aire para responder. Empezó a asustarse.

- ¿Cordy está bien¿Connor?

- No, no es nada de eso. Tienes que decirle a Giles que me llame. Es importante.

- Pero ¿qué pasa?

- No te lo puedo decir – le oyó musitar.

Frente al vampiro, sonriendo plácidamente, se encontraba una silueta morena y menuda. Los pies descalzos se hundían en la moqueta del despacho, dándole un aspecto corpóreo. Saliendo de entre los flecos de su larga túnica, una mano bruñida y delicada se extendía hacia él. Frente al resplandor translúcido de la visión, el objeto brillaba intensamente, desde su interior blanco hasta la órbita púrpura que flotaba sobre la mano de la aparecida.

- Deya… Oh, Dios Todopoderoso.

- Ángel¿qué pasa? – decía la voz de Buffy desde el altavoz del teléfono.

- Ángel¿qué pasa? – decía la voz de Cordelia, que acababa de entrar seguida de Fred, incapaz de imaginarse qué estaba mirando su jefe en el despacho, aunque súbitamente empezó a dolerle la cabeza.

- ¿Ángel? – murmuró Fred, seriamente preocupada. En la pantalla del portátil del Presidente de W&H se reflejaba el resplandor intenso de una esfera de Thesula.

* * *

El móvil llamando era lo único que sonaba en el despacho vacío de Rupert Giles. 

- Deberías contestar, Rupert – dijo la cálida voz detrás de él -. Puede ser urgente.

Giles frunció el ceño y se volvió para mirar a la aparición. Jenny seguía abriendo las vitrinas de la biblioteca con simples toques de la energía que emanaba.

- Creo que ese término va a ser redefinido de nuevo hoy mismo… - murmuró el Decano.

* * *

Vi todavía garabateaba sus impresos mientras las tres Vigilantes (bueno, sus identidades secretas) caminaban por el campus de la UIC mezcladas con la multitud. Willow reparó en qué distinto le parecía de su primer día de matrícula en la UC Sunnydale. Contemplaba divertida a Dawn, que ya había empezado a amontonar los flyers que le daban por tamaños y colores para que no se le cayeran; y se veía a sí misma cinco años atrás, excitada como nunca, haciendo su entrada en el mundo ideal de conocimiento y estudio donde nunca más iba a ser la empollona de la semana. Claro, pocas cosas habían resultado exactamente tal como las había imaginado el primer día. Algunas, como por ejemplo la profesora Walsh, resultaron… un tanto decepcionantes, por decirlo así. Pero algunas otras, a pesar de todas las dificultades que trajeron consigo, acabaron siendo hermosas, las más hermosas, intensas, definitivas de su vida. Y la más bella, hermosa y definitiva de todas ellas, aunque resultara devastadora al final, permanecía siempre ahí donde podía tocarla, sentirla tal cual fue al principio. 

Dawn interrumpió la ensoñación involuntaria de su maestra de magia cuando se le cayó el último fajo de carteles.

- Oh, ahora que los había ordenado… ¿En qué habías quedado con Kennedy¿No tenías que llamarla cuando estuviéramos en el campus?

- Le mandé un mensaje al bajar del autobús, pero no me ha contestado – la bruja volvió a marcar -. ¡Qué raro que lo tenga apagado!

- A lo mejor se le olvidó cargarlo… - dijo la voz de Vi tras los papeles desplegados.

- Bueno, vamos directamente a Admisión y allí la buscamos. Además, seguro que allí tienen papeleras – bromeó con Dawn.

- ¿Estás loca¿Acaso tiraste tú algo de lo que te dieron tu primer día¿Las fiestas, protestas, y propaganda de fraternidades?

Willow rió ante la evidencia de que, si su ciudad natal no hubiera desaparecido, aún conservaría el fajo de carteles.

¿Cómo estaría Oz?

Vi hizo unas llamada desde su móvil.

- Hay tres chicas más con Kennedy, Michelle, Marianne y Lucy. Me las asignaron a mí. Ellas tampoco cogen el teléfono. ¿Creéis que puede ser algo malo?

- No creo: quizá no lo oigan por el ruido – contestó Willow -. Pero vamos directamente y nos encontraremos allí.

- ¡No, hablo en serio! – insistió Vi – Después de que esta mañana Dawn empezara a…

Dawn reaccionó a tiempo para parar a su amiga antes de que Willow se diera cuenta. Su móvil cortó la conversación a tiempo.

- ¿Buffy¿Cómo que venís para acá¿Ha pasado algo?... ¿Giles llama al Consejo? Tiene que estar saltando de alegría llamando a Los Vengadores… lo dice Andrew¿yo qué sé qué significa?... Vale, estamos en Admisión. Buscad el Montgomery Hall. Hasta ahora…. Chicas, reunión urgente.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Willow.

- No creo, pero Faith y Buffy vienen a buscarnos con el coche. ¿Qué hacemos?

- Me quedo con las chicas nuevas y os entrego yo los papeles – dijo Vi. Sus compañeras le dieron los impresos y entraron en el Montgomery Hall a avisar a Kennedy.

Dawn se quedó fuera. La puerta de bronce la golpeó en la cabeza y la arrojó por la escalinata, donde quedó inconsciente. Willow y Victoria fueron arrastradas por el tornado desatado en el edificio. Aquella fuerza arrojaba luz y extraños chirridos por las rendijas de las ventanas. Willow intentó detenerlo.

- _¡Detente¡Detente¡Eh, te estoy invocando!_ – gritó. Pero el tornado lo único que hizo fue absorber la fuerza de su magia para arrojarle encima un ordenador.

- ¡Willow! – oyó a su novia a su espalda. Se acurrucaron juntas con las cazadoras y el resto de los estudiantes, abrazadas. Al menos estaban juntas.

- Cariño¿por qué no has llamado pidiendo ayuda?

Antes de que Kennedy pudiera contestar, los cables salieron echando chispas de la pared y se elevaron hacia el techo con los demás restos. Salvo un trozo de teclado de móvil que cayó, retorcido, al pie de la pareja.

- Ah, claro.

* * *

Buffy logró terminarse el café en el coche. Faith conducía deprisa, pero con control. 

- ¿Así que eso fue todo, B.?

- Supongo que sí…

- Bueno, tiene sentido: una vez te cargas con un bebé ya no estás en paz nunca… Diga usted adiós a esos momentos únicos de felicidad – recitó con voz de anuncio-. Ángel aprovechará ahora y se echará una novia o dos para sufrir por ellas hasta que Connor crezca lo bastante como para olvidarse de su padre, y entonces tendrá que volver a la abstinencia… Era una broma, B. Lo que os ha pasado no es tan raro, después de todo. La vida es así de jodida, te lleva a donde ella quiere. Y no está mal, que ya sé lo que estabas pensando.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – exclamó su amiga.

- El instinto – sonrió Faith sin dejar de mirar al frente -. Además, cuando Ángel se fue a Italia yo me extrañé bastante: no sé, me esperaba que tú, después de… ¡Oh, mierda!

Faith frenó en seco. Las dos cazadoras miraron al frente, hacia el resplandor que salía por las ventanas superiores del edificio Stevenson. Buffy dio gracias porque el monstruo del día había impedido a Faith continuar hablando.

Salieron del coche y recorrieron el perímetro del edificio, hasta encontrar a Dawn acurrucada bajo una de las escalinatas de entrada. No parecía herida seriamente, pero sí bajo una fuerte impresión.

- ¿Estás bien?

Dawn miró a su hermana sin acabar de salir del trauma en que se encontraba.

- Están… Están dentro – consiguió decir.

Faith comprobó las puertas.

- No hay manera de entrar aquí, a no ser que Dawn sea capaz de fundir el plomo.

- Entraremos por ahí – contestó Buffy señalando a una salida de aire acondicionado del primer piso.

- Tendrás que entrar tú, B. Yo no quepo.

- De acuerdo. Avisa al Con… a la pandilla. Diles que la matrícula se ha complicado un poco – contestó ésta encaramándose a la cornisa más baja. Sacó su daga del bolso y alcanzó al vuelo la que le tiró Faith -. Y por favor, mete todas las compras en el maletero antes de que nos las roben las tías de alguna fraternidad.

Faith obedeció y sacó el móvil con una mano mientras corría hacia el coche. Dawn se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a seguir a su hermana.

- Ni lo sueñes. Te necesito para sacarnos si no podemos salir por nuestros medios.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Willow ya está dentro y podrá… - un nuevo resplandor irradió de las ventanas, sirviendo como respuesta obvia para ambas Summers -. De acuerdo: llamaré a Andrew para que me traiga algunos libros. Ten cuidado¿vale?

Buffy arrancó la caja y se metió de cabeza en el conducto. Un clavo suelto desgarró el forro del tacón de la bota derecha.

- Oh, no. Eso no.

* * *

Entrar en el edificio de Admisión parecía como introducirse en el corazón de un huracán. Los papeles y los muebles flotaban en círculos, envueltos en un silencio extraño que no se podía imaginar desde fuera. 

El conducto de aire la llevó al techo de la oficina principal, desde donde pudo contemplar el caos en el que se había convertido. Algunos muebles y trozos de cristal pasaron a su lado rozándole la cara y por poco no la hirieron; aunque, pensó, con la capa de grasa que la cubría seguro que no llegaban ni a tocarle la piel.

Se descolgó con cuidado y esperó a que sólo pasaran papeles por su lado para saltar al suelo, aprovechando la tensa calma del centro del huracán. Afortunadamente había muy pocos heridos, y la mayoría de la gente estaba más asustada que otra cosa.

- ¡Buffy¡Agáchate! – la llamó Willow. Justo a tiempo para esquivar unas bandejas de impresos que volaron de un lado a otro del hall como si alguien muy enfadado, alguien con superpoderes muy enfadado, las hubiera arrojado sobre la recién llegada.

Llegó gateando hasta el rincón en el que se encontraban su amiga y Vi, muy cerca de donde Kennedy intentaba proteger y tranquilizar a otros estudiantes.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No lo sé – contestó la pelirroja -, pero no puedo hacer nada contra ello.

- ¿Esto puede con tu magia?

- No es magia, Buff – negó Willow -: es otra cosa. Y además no puedo contactar con ninguna energía del exterior. ¡Estoy seca!

- ¿Os ha hecho daño? – inquirió Buffy preocupada.

- No – respondió Vi -, pero es muy fuerte. Kennedy y las otras han intentado llegar a las ventanas y las ha chupado otra vez al suelo.

- ¿"Kennedy y las otras"? – preguntó extrañada.

Kennedy le hizo una seña desde el rincón en que, acurrucada, intentaba proteger a otros estudiantes. Buffy se arrastró despacio hacia allí, sorteando los vaivenes de sillas, formularios y lámparas rotas. Oyó un gemido a su derecha que le resultó vagamente familiar.

- ¿Estás bien?

La voz a su derecha gimió de nuevo. Sí, esa chica era conocida. Una cazadora recién llegada.

- Oye¿quién eres? No se ve nada – susurró -. Acércate: si te arrastras por el suelo no te harás daño.

De entre la sombra, Buffy creyó ver el rostro de una adolescente paralizada por el miedo. ¿No era la chica francesa que había llegado dos días después de ella?

- ¿Marianne? Eres Marianne¿verdad? – la muchacha sacudió la cabeza arriba y abajo -. ¿Sabes quién soy? – Marianne volvió a sacudir la cabeza -. Estupendo: voy a sacarte de aq…

"_¿Cómo que 'estupendo'?"_ pensó. _"¿Cómo que 'tranquila, voy a sacarte de aquí'?" _

Eran cinco. Lucy, Michelle, y ahora Marianne. Y Vi y Kennedy con ellas.

"_¿YO voy a sacarla?"_

Cuatro cazadoras y una Vigilante con experiencia de combate atrapadas en el suelo, y Buffy Summers arrastrando una camisa y un bolso nuevos por el polvoriento suelo de un almacén para salvarles el culo. Sin contar la bota estropeada y la grasa del pelo.

- ¿Cómo que "estupendo"? – exclamó en voz alta.

Gateó retrocediendo hasta Kennedy y tiró de ella hasta que llegaron al rincón de Willow y Victoria.

- Willow, levántate.

- ¿Estás loca? – chilló Kennedy, si se pudiera gritar susurrando -. Esa cosa ha podido con nosotras, y Willow no puede utilizar ningún hechizo contra ella.

Buffy miró fijamente a Kennedy. No es que las cazadoras tuvieran miedo, es que estaban convencidas de que no había nada que hacer.

- Eso es lo que quiere que penséis. Willow, confía en mí. Levántate.

La bruja obedeció. Kennedy, vacilando, tardó un poco en seguirla. Pero después Vi y las novatas se les unieron con más firmeza. En ese momento la furia del tornado se incrementó, pero, paradójicamente, también se elevó sobre sus cabezas.

- Escuchad: esto está respetando nuestro espacio. Eso quiere decir dos cosas: que sabe que podemos hacerle daño y - buscó mentalmente la segunda cosa para quedar bien, pero no la encontró -… que por lo tanto podemos hacerle daño. Sólo tenemos que saber de qué modo¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que las demás pudieran asentir, una cosa viscosa y enorme atravesó la pared y se estrelló contra el extremo opuesto. A pesar del golpe, el tornado lo absorbió y lo dejó flotando, chillando y escupiendo baba sobre las cazadoras. Otros idénticos llegaron después.

- ¿Y esto qué es? – gimió Vi.

- Una broma de mal gusto de algún demon…ólogo. ¡Es Dawn! – las demás la miraron sin seguirla, ocupadas en esquivar todo lo que caía, peligroso o pringoso -. ¡Sí, son Dawn y Andrew! Están buscando una vía de entrada invocando demonios. Tenemos que aprovechar estas cosas para revertirlas y que hagan de salida.

- ¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer? – gimió Vi.

Buffy echó un rápido vistazo a la altura a la que flotaban los demonios. Como no la siguieron los ojos de nadie, indicó hacia arriba con la cabeza. Y como tampoco obtuvo ningún resultado, tuvo que gritar.

- ¡Usando los demonios, hombre!

- ¡Ah!

- Willow, no puedes usar energía con él, pero ¿podrías modificar la suya?

- No lo he intentado… dadme un segundo -. Mientras Willow se preparaba, Buffy repartió instrucciones.

- Ken, te llevas a Lucy. Vi a Michelle, y yo a Marianne. En cuanto cambie el curso del tornado, agarraos a… esas cosas y dejaos caer cuando rocen la ventana con todas vuestras fuerzas.

- ¿Y Willow? – exclamó Kennedy.

- Yo la sacaré. Confía en mí.

- Tenía que haberme dado cuenta antes… - musitó ésta con voz jadeante desde el trance. Sus compañeras saltaron a la voz de la que siempre acababa por ser llamada La Cazadora, y fueron absorbidas por el tornado. Cuando estuvieron agarradas a los demonios aprovecharon sus propias fuerzas y las de estos para atravesar los objetos que apuntalaban las ventanas. En el momento de salir fuera, Buffy se soltó y cayó junto a Willow.

- Sigue con lo tuyo. Voy a intentar abrir desde dentro.

La gente había enloquecido al ver que las chicas habían escapado de aquella manera. Intentaban subirse por las paredes, y si no paraban el tornado, algún estudiante se iba a matar. Aquella fuerza, o lo que fuera, parecía concentrarse en cerrarlo todo. Varios papeles de matrícula revolotearon ante ella y se amontonaron tras el único mostrador que quedaba en pie. Una funcionaria malherida asomaba debajo. Buffy recordó sus años de Universidad, y aquellos malignos mostradores de administración, de esos que te pedían dos mil papeles y estaban cerrados en cuanto te retrasabas un poco comiéndote el sándwich…

"_Idiota"_, se dijo. _"Esto pasa cuando no te enfrentas a un fantasma diario para mantenerte en forma"_.

- ¡Eh, oye¡No tenemos la culpa de que no te pidan las cosas por favor¿Es mejor si volvemos mañana¿O con otro papel firmado?

El torbellino terminó tan súbitamente como había empezado.

- _Aperiat ende! - _Dawn entró corriendo en el Hall saltando entre los muebles y los cuerpos magullados, seguida de Andrew y Kennedy. Robin, Rona y Faith entraron tras ellos, mientras los estudiantes se levantaban.

- ¿Qué era eso, Buffy?

La Consejera Summers ayudó a incorporarse a la mujer.

- Alguien ha irritado mucho a esta dama… ¿Quién de los de Primero la ha cabreado? – preguntó a los estudiantes. Un chaval levantó la mano.

- ¡Sólo le pedí que revisara las plazas libres en Pronóstico de Tormentas!

- La próxima vez – dijo Robin ayudando al chico a levantarse – pídeselo por favor.

* * *

Cuando salieron al exterior, las chicas rodearon a su Consejera con cierta vergüenza. 

- No entiendo por qué no fuimos capaces de hacerlo solas – ladró Kennedy.

Nadie contestó inmediatamente. Faith sonrió con maldad, lanzándole a Buffy el bolso y la camisa nueva. Ellas dos sabían la respuesta.

- Instinto - respondió la Consejera rubia -. Eso es lo que nos hace distintas. Podéis correr tan rápido como queráis o levantar vigas de 80 kilos. Pero eso no nos hace reaccionar. Es aquí dentro donde tenemos que prestar atención. Si no, los poderes no valen nada.

Caminaron hacia los coches en silencio. Sólo Rona interrumpió.

- ¡Pero nosotras no tenemos ni idea de eso!

Faith y Buffy se detuvieron y miraron a las chicas una por una. Estaban ansiosas por encontrar el camino que las llevara a escuchar su instinto. Había que enseñárselo.

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo en las montañas. Moon, que había venido de visita, y Willow etiquetaron el aula nueva como "libre-de-magia". No era de las más grandes, pero era espaciosa, y tampoco necesitaban mesas ni equipo para impartir aquella clase. 

- Creo que esto te va a gustar – le dijo Giles sonriendo.

- Yo también. Siento que no pudiéramos llegar a reunirnos. ¿Qué quería Ángel?

- ¿Es que no te ha llamado?

- No… - vaciló en responder -. Su teléfono sigue ocupado. Wesley me ha dicho que no pasa nada, pero…

- No es malo, Buffy. Sólo… el misterio de este mes.

- ¿Por qué no te creo del todo? – sonrió ella. Por toda respuesta, el Decano le pasó una carpeta con informes.

- Aquí tienes los nombres del grupo que aprenderá contigo y los horarios. Y un plan de estudio con Andrew para que te pongas al día: los Diarios, Crónicas antiguas y, si da tiempo, trabajarás visiones con él. Las cazadoras nuevas no sueñan.

- Pues sí que voy a sudar mi sueldo… - protestó.

- Pero desayunarás _crèpes_ de mantequilla – dijo él antes de salir.

Se quedó un rato sola en el aula, mientras se hacía de noche, pensando qué les diría. Esto no se parecía mucho a escuchar adolescentes quejándose de los compañeros de clase o de padres complicados. Ahora iba a ser más dificíl, pero también era una escuela sin Boca del Infierno… y había cientos de pares de manos preparados para taparla, en todo caso.

Sólo tenía que enseñarles que eran capaces de hacerlo.

Por primera vez, pensó en su futuro como Vigilante y sonrió. Si no fuera porque iba a tener que estudiar tanto o más que en sus años de pupilaje con Giles, era un excelente plan. Iba a ser feliz allí, pensaba mientras recorría el camino empedrado hacia su casa. Sólo el crepitar de las velas del memorial, a su espalda, y algún pájaro salvaje en la laguna, interrumpían la calma de la noche de otoño.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se fue pronto a la cama: empezaría a estudiar con Andrew al día siguiente. Y se sentía tan contenta que ni siquiera aquella idea le daba repelús. Se durmió enseguida.

Cuando se levantó de la cama sabía que estaba soñando. Bajó las escaleras resuelta, no sabía por qué, pero era un sueño al fin y al cabo¿no?

Fue al ver la silueta al fondo del cuarto de estar, resplandeciente, vestida completamente de negro, cuando empezó a dudar de estar soñando.

- Tú no eres mi madre¿verdad? Te reconozco. Sabía que ibas a volver.

Joyce siguió mirándola sonriendo tristemente, sin responder. Buffy pensó que era la primera vez que veía a su madre de negro. Ella odiaba ese color. _"No es mamá"_, se reprendió, _"ni estoy soñando: es El Primero"_. Pero, al momento en que materializó este pensamiento, la aparición empezó a llorar. En silencio, honda y profundamente. Eso pudo con ella.

- ¿Cómo puedo saber que eres tú? – gimió.

Oyó la voz ronca a su espalda. Se sentía mejor si Ella estaba allí. Se volvió hacia la mujer de ébano que la contemplaba, las mismas pinturas en el rostro, el mismo aspecto fiero, pero cuyos ojos negros servían como un extraño reflejo de los suyos propios.

- ¿Has venido a avisarme?

- He venido para que sepas – respondió La Primera Cazadora.

- ¿Qué debo saber?

- Que esto es un sueño.

No era mucho, pero aliviaba bastante. El Mal nunca aparecía en sueños.

- Hola, mamá… - acertó a decir con la voz quebrada. Trató de sonreír tanto como quería y se acercó a la visión.

Era sólo un sueño, un buen sueño.

- Creí que te vería en el cielo. Te echaba mucho de menos, mamá. ¿Puedo abrazarte? Quiero decir… ¿eres transparente o puedo…

- Buffy¿por qué me dejaste morir?

Se detuvo en seco mientras veía, paralizada y deseando despertar, a su madre arder hasta consumirse frente a ella.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	6. Chapter 5: Puertas Abiertas

Nueva York. Mayo de 2003.

Era habitual en _Albion_ que una mujer hermosa encontrara un hombre atractivo esperándola con una dosis de cocaína para empezar la noche. Ese hombre solía ser Lindsay, el guru de los viajes cósmicos del club gótico más importante de Nueva York.

La siguió escaleras arriba, serpenteando entre los habituales de la sesión del viernes. Todos se volvían al paso de la joven vestida de blanco. Aunque no se volvió ni una sola vez para pedirle nada, había adaptado su paso al de él. No caminaba, bailaba delicadamente mientras subía los escalones. Lindsay nunca había visto una elegancia semejante entre la multitud de crías disfrazadas que le rodeaban cada noche mendigando una sesión de éxtasis en su compañía. La recién llegada era absolutamente distinta. Su cuerpo parecía exigir, no suplicar.

Cuando la mujer se detuvo al fin, apenas a un metro de la puerta del _chill out_, Lindsay se arregló el pelo, impregnó la punta de los dedos en el polvo blanco, y la hizo girar por la nuca con la mano libre, ensayando su sonrisa más cínica.

Fue el último movimiento que hizo en su vida.

Ninguno de los imitadores de vampiros que la rodeaban pareció darse cuenta de que la mujer se estaba alimentando. Se tomó su tiempo para beber hasta que el cuerpo de su víctima cayó al suelo completamente exangüe y helado. La mujer colocó uno por uno los pliegues de su vestido de seda y arregló los rizos castaños sobre sus hombros. Antes de abandonar a su víctima saboreó las puntas de sus dedos una por una.

- Cocaína. Tan vulgar. Tan… prosaica – murmuró con un gesto de desagrado.

La vampira se movió al ritmo de la sesión dentro del _chill_ _out_. Se dejó llevar por la música y bailó despacio, ajena al resto del público de la sala.

Y de pronto empezó a gritar de dolor.

- ¡Fuego¡Fuego¡La luz, rompiendo, desgarrando!

Algunos de los más despiertos alzaron la vista y la vieron arrastrarse hacia la puerta, correr escaleras abajo, agarrándose el vientre con las manos, retorciéndose de dolor.

Alcanzó la puerta de la calle a punto de desmayarse, temblando y llorando como una niña aterrorizada.

- ¡Sale de su interior¡La luz que mata desde el interior¡Está ardiendo¡¡Está ardiendo!

Los charcos de la acera salpicaron el vestido de la mujer cuando se encogió, gimiendo, tras el kiosco de periódicos de la estación de metro. El vendedor de prensa no se dio ni cuenta, abstraído como estaba viendo las noticias de la noche.

La televisión hablaba del desastre. Un violento terremoto acababa de arrasar por completo la ciudad de Sunnydale, en California, a un par de horas de Los Ángeles.

* * *

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

_**PUERTAS ABIERTAS**_

- Instinto - repitió la Consejera ante su audiencia. El grupo era pequeño si no contaba con las chicas asomadas a la ventana del jardín y las cabezas que miraban de puntillas desde el ventanuco de la puerta, devorando con los ojos a la Consejera Buffy Summers en su primera clase.

Una decena de muchachas la observaba atentamente. Algunas escribieron "instinto" y la subrayaron en su cuaderno.

- Sí… instinto. Es lo que os hace diferentes. Es lo que os hace elegidas. Y es lo que os hará sobrevivir a un combate… No, "sobrevivir" no: vencer las chicas de la primera fila tacharon "sobrevivir" y escribieron "vencer". Salvar vidas. Proteger. Escuchar a vuestro instinto marcará la diferencia entre cumplir vuestra misión y sucumbir a ella – _"¡mi madre¡He dicho _sucumbir_!"_, pensó satisfecha.

- Pero ¿cuál es exactamente la misión? – respondió una chica de la primera fila -. Quiero decir… ahora ¿para qué nos necesitan?

- Buena pregunta, Selma – replicó tras un segundo de vacilación que rezó que no se hubiera notado -. Aunque no es esa la cuestión…

- ¿Entonces cuál es?

Buffy empezó a mirar hacia el rincón desde el que Andrew tomaba las notas para su revisión de los Diarios de los Vigilantes. Parecía atento a su trabajo, así que no creyó que fuera a servir de mucho en aquel momento. Así que tenía que arreglárselas consigo misma para vencer, y no sucumbir, a aquel combate.

Las chicas seguían esperando. Tenía que explicarles para qué se las necesitaba en aquel universo de calma, tranquilidad y vampiros domesticados, antes de que le perdieran el respeto para siempre.

- ¡Britanny, no masques chicle en clase! – exclamó. _"Era mucho más fácil cuando estábamos a punto de ser exterminadas"_, se decía por dentro.

* * *

Fuera, la mañana iba transcurriendo más plácidamente para el resto de los grupos. Las estudiantes de Andrew terminaban su práctica de Tai Chi en la pradera, frente a la orilla de la laguna, y no muy lejos el equipo de Kennedy estudiaba la patrulla de la noche mientras tomaban un sándwich entre planos de la ciudad y listas de armas.

Algo más alejado, un grupo mucho más reducido se concentraba en silencio entre los arbustos del jardín. Tumbadas sobre la hierba, media docena de adolescentes observaban atentamente sus lápices, relajadas, efectuando por primera vez el ejercicio sin la presencia de su Vigilante. Uno a uno, los lápices fueron elevándose del suelo y giraron al unísono a la altura de los ojos de sus dueñas.

Excepto uno. Dawn Summers se levantó resoplando con un puñado de lápices apretados en el puño. Se cruzó con Andrew en el camino.

- ¿No sustituyes a Willow?

- Las empollonas no me necesitan – ladró la Vigilante en prácticas -. ¿Puedo ayudarte con los Diarios?

- ¡Claro! Pero ¿qué ha pasado con los conjuros¿No te salen hoy?

Dawn miró a su alrededor, en busca de ojos que pudieran ver el resultado de su práctica de la mañana.

- Promete que no te vas a reír.

Andrew selló sus labios y se detuvo frente a ella con el aspecto más solemne que podía adoptar. Dawn abrió la mano y mostró cinco, seis lapiceros que, lejos de haberse levantado un milímetro del suelo, habían dado otro resultado. En vez de volar, se habían transformado en… en…

- ¿Qué rayos es eso?

- ¿Este? Creo que un jazmín. Y este una campánula, este otro una orquídea y estos dos alguna especie de vete a saber qué dimensión, que además me producen alergia – dijo mientras se rascaba el brazo.

- Bueno, eso demuestra que tienes poder.

- Estupendo: mañana procuraré crear una especie nueva de rosal y a lo mejor consigo que alguno suba un palmo. Como Willow se entere de esto no me dejará acercarme a un libro de magia hasta que sea demasiado vieja para leerlos.

- Bah, no exageres – rió su compañero cogiendo los lápices que habían brotado -. Desde que nos establecimos aquí se ha relajado mucho con lo del control y todo lo demás.

- ¿Ah, sí? – replicó Dawn abriendo de un empujón la puerta de la biblioteca – Entonces ¿por qué no te deja practicar magia?

- ¡Eso es un golpe bajo! Ni Willow ni Gilles quieren que me desconcentre del trabajo de cronista y de la investigación demonológica. Pero cuando esté preparado…

Dawn le miró con una ceja levantada. Sabía que estaba siendo dura con su compañero, y que él no tenía la culpa de que sus conjuros terminaran en aquellos pintorescos desastres, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo… se podía meter con Andrew. Este, por su parte, había puesto los lápices-flor en agua y había encendido los escaners.

- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – preguntó Dawn.

- Entrenando fuera, trabajando… ah, si con "todo el mundo" te refieres a Giles y Willow, están con la señora Cuervo en el bosque, haciendo no sé qué hechizos…

- ¿"La señora Cuervo"¡Ah, Moon! Es "Ala de Cuervo", bobo – rió la aprendiza de Vigilante –… Así que Willow vuelve a hacer conjuros en compañía…

- No sé, es algo que Giles le ha pedido. Parecía un poco ansioso: espero que se le mejore el humor cuando llegue Wesley.

* * *

Los altares de piedra llameaban a la luz de la tarde mientras las dos mujeres realizaban el ritual. Giles observaba el conjuro desde el exterior del círculo de poder, más tranquilo de lo que había estado la semana anterior, aunque su perspectiva era, por decirlo así, algo más completa de lo que se podía ver desde dentro.

Moon parecía dirigir el trance, y Willow, sentada frente a ella, respiraba comodidad con ello. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sonriendo, mientras el círculo se materializaba en energía alrededor de ambas y sus cabellos empezaban a iluminarse.

- ¿Está preparada? – preguntó a su oponente sin abrir los ojos.

- Adelante – respondió Moon.

Como si de un ejercicio rutinario se tratara, concentró la fuerza y la lanzó sobre la chamán que esperaba enfrente, serena, los ojos abiertos, sonriendo también. Ésta alzó delicadamente la mano y canalizó el flujo de energía en el sentido opuesto, dejándolo ir en el centro del círculo. Willow abrió los ojos sorprendida: ningún humano había contrarrestado nunca su poder, y menos aún en el transcurso del último año.

Moon sonrió.

- No, señorita Rossemberg, no la he engañado: carezco de poder mágico de ninguna clase.

- Entonces¿cómo…

- Desde niña, me enseñaron a canalizar las fuerzas a mi alrededor. Lo que hago no es más que absorber y transformar la energía que me envía. Es lo que he hecho: en lugar de oponerme al poder, lo transformo – la indígena miró más allá del círculo e invitó a acercarse al Decano con un gesto de la cabeza -. Y es exactamente eso lo que vamos a hacer ahora: canalizar la energía.

Una lluvia fina cayó alrededor del círculo donde se encontraban las dos mujeres.

- Y esto… es la naturaleza que reequilibra el poder¿no?

- Ajá. Donde hemos creado luz – se corrigió... donde Willow ha creado luz, la tierra crea sombra. Donde calor, lluvia. Donde ha habido una pérdida, algo nace. Algo equivalente.

- _Quid pro quo_… - murmuró Willow. _"Una vida por otra"_, pensó, recordando algunas de sus prácticas pasadas.

Moon sonrió y elevó la vista hacia el pilar donde el fuego ritual crepitaba a pesar de la humedad del ambiente.

- _Quid pro quo_, señor Giles. Puede hacerla pasar cuando quiera.

Willow no entendió a qué se refería la chamán, pero continuó preparada, sentada en el círculo. No podía ver a Jenny avanzar caminando entre la hierba, entrar en el círculo y quedarse de pie entre las dos mujeres. Tampoco Moon podía verla, pero ambas pudieron sentir una presencia poderosa entre ellas, que a la joven bruja le invadió de sensaciones familiares.

Willow no tenía realmente idea de qué tenía que hacer: Giles no se lo había querido decir. Tampoco podía encontrar el origen de aquella energía. Willow cerró los ojos y se concentró aún más en sus sensaciones.

Se sentía muy bien.

* * *

Willow siguió manteniendo la sonrisa horas después. No habían sacado apenas nada de aquella energía, y Giles no había querido acompañarla a casa, así que seguía sin saber qué rayos habían estado haciendo. Pero disfrutaba con Moon. Aquella mujer parecía tan serena, tan consciente. Y lo que era mejor, de todas las hechiceras que había conocido en los últimos dos años, Moon estaba dispuesta a enseñarle algo de todo lo que la joven bruja intuía que le quedaba por aprender.

Moon no le tenía miedo.

- Vamos, que no habéis sacado nada… - la interrumpió Buffy, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad ruidosa del concierto de los jueves. Aunque no era muy habitual, algunas reuniones del Consejo tenían lugar en lugares insospechados. Uno de ellos era el NOISE.

- ¿Se nota mucho? – respondió su amiga con un mohín.

- Nah, sólo si se está pendiente de ti en vez de la conversación erudita de los dos Consejeros – dijo Buffy, señalando con sorna a Xander y Andrew a su espalda -, bueno, y si se te conoce un poco, y si se sabe que Giles necesitaba que buscaras algo, y si Ángel no responde a las llamadas.

- No deberías preocuparte por eso – la consoló Kennedy, sentada junto a Willow -. A lo mejor ha decidido acompañar a Wesley y por eso no te coge el teléfono…

- Le echas de menos¿eh? – añadió Dawn dándole un codazo a su hermana. Esta sonrió y siguió bebiendo su copa, mientras los dos Consejeros se sentaban en los sofás entre las mujeres con una conversación la bastante elevada como para ahorrarle el esfuerzo de responder.

- Lo que te decía – afirmó Andrew quitando la rodaja de lima de su mojito -. Es im-po-si-ble que La Patrulla haga eso. Ni siquiera Magneto habría dejado a alguien tirado como lo hace Lobezno en la segunda peli.

- Ya estamos con Lobezno… - bufó Xander.

- ¿Qué pasa¡Todo el mundo adora a Lobezno!

- ¿Podríamos concentrarnos en el trabajo? – les reprendió Kennedy – Deberíamos terminar con esto antes de que Giles se entere de que nos hemos traído los grimorios al bar.

- Está muy entretenido con lo que sea que quiere enseñarle a Wesley: hasta pasado mañana no les veremos salir de la biblioteca – respondió Willow -. Además, él hace música: entenderá que no quisiéramos perdernos un concierto de Nerf Herder.

- Tú eres quien no quería perderse el concierto, cariño: yo quería quedarme en casa viendo el maratón de **_L_**.

- Así que ¿el hechizo no ha funcionado? – preguntó Xander, elevando la voz proporcionalmente a las ráfagas de guitarra.

- … porque eso sí que sería noticia – añadió Andrew.

- No es eso… En realidad, sí, he sentido algo… Como si algo no estuviera en su sitio.

- ¿Cómo si no estuvieras en el sitio apropiado?

- No, yo no… Como si hubiera algo en alguna parte que está vacío…

- ¿Como cuando te vas a trabajar pensando que te dejas algo pero no sabes qué? – inquirió Buffy.

- ¿O como si te hubieras dejado el grifo abierto? – siguió Andrew.

- O los trabajos de la facultad – añadió Vi.

- No, no está aquí… pero no está en su sitio. Eso lo sé.

- Un grifo abierto… "¡La puerta se ha abierto!" – exclamó Dawn, aunque nadie pareció darse cuenta de lo tensa que se ponía. Intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo.

- A lo mejor es un grifo abierto de una dimensión infernal – dijo Buffy de nuevo, intentando seguir la broma sin éxito -, y por eso Giles percibe cosas… El grifo está abierto y el mal sale y se viene a este sitio que no es su sitio… ¿Qué¡No era un chiste tan malo! Sois peores que las crías.

- En fin, mientras Giles no nos explique qué es lo que saben él y Ángel vamos a seguir comiéndonos la olla – bufó Kennedy -. No creo ni que tenga sentido hacer esos rituales.

- Al menos he aprendido cosas…

- ¿Bromeas? Tú eres aquí la que enseña cosas de magia.

- Eso no hace que lo sepa todo porque sí. Esta vez ha sido distinto.

- No creo que sea tan distinto – continuó Kennedy -: lo que pasa es que sigues siendo ridículamente modesta...

- ¡No, no es eso! – la interrumpió Willow bruscamente -. Lo siento, cariño. No quería ser tan desagradable, de verdad.

Kennedy sonrió y le quitó importancia con un gesto, mientras se abría camino entre la gente camino de la barra. La discusión no había empezado, pero iba a terminar aquella noche en la habitación. No le gustaba hacer daño a Kennedy, y menos aún alargar las discusiones de la forma en que su novia las guardaba cuando a ella ya se le habían olvidado. Kenny no entendía su optimismo por las cosas, y lo confundía constantemente con minusvaloración: no podía entender que Willow se sintiera bien bajo las alas de Giles, o aprendiendo de Moon. Para ella, era poco menos que una diosa. Pero para sí misma no había dejado de ser… pues Willow. Había tenido que quitarle importancia a su poder para poder asimilarlo; y no quería ser la bruja que despertó a las cazadoras. Quería seguir explorando su potencial. En el fondo, y eso no se había atrevido a decírselo a nadie, le agradecía a Giles que no hubiera querido contárselo todo al respecto de aquellas presencias. Y quizá no fuera Kennedy tan sólo quien no lo entendiera, se dijo mirando a sus amigos. Quizá ninguno de ellos comprendiera de verdad hasta qué punto necesitaba sentir que podía seguir aprendiendo. Ni siquiera Buffy, aunque incómoda en su papel de veterana, se pondría en su lugar si le dijera que prefería seguir siendo una aprendiza.

Ésta se dejaba llevar al ritmo de la música, aunque no había perdido de vista a su amiga.

- Te dice eso porque te admira – le dijo.

- Lo sé, lo sé – suspiró Willow -, pero no quiero que me admire. Quiero que me quiera, nada más, como tú.

- Yo también te admiro – replicó Buffy sonriendo -, aunque si te molesta dejaré de hacerlo¿eh?

Dawn hizo honor a la fama que se había ganado siendo una adolescente e interrumpió el momento de intimidad de las dos amigas.

- ¡Eh¿Qué le pasa a Ken? Dice que quiere irse a casa en cuanto acabe el concierto...

- Nada que ni a ti ni a mí nos importe – le respondió su hermana.

- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que has hecho esta tarde en el bosque? – Buffy miró enfadada a Dawn, aunque Willow pareció no darle importancia.

- Supongo. No creo que tenga importancia: se le pasará cuando haga algún truco en casa… bueno, quiero decir, un truco de magia… - la bruja pelirroja miró la cara de guasa de sus dos amigas – Quería que no os preocuparais, pero no que acabarais riéndoos de mí.

- ¿Quién se está riendo de mi chica favorita? – interrumpió Xander.

- ¡Yo, claro! – rió Dawn – Pero no es culpa mía: se ha metido en la boca del lobo ella solita. ¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a ma… - la Vigilante en prácticas se dio cuenta de que ya no podía cerrar la boca a tiempo, así que terminó la frase como pudo -… ffy -. Dawn se sentó en la mesa y pegó la nariz al primer compendio que encontró abierto.

- No pasa nada, Dawn – sonrió ésta -. Es normal. A veces yo también la echo de menos.

El concierto acabó de forma espectacular, con las chicas de la escuela internacional de Mercy lanzándose unas a otras sobre sus compañeras, volando entre el público.

- Son realmente discretas… - murmuraba Xander.

- Mientras Giles no se entere… - le replicó Dawn.

- Por cierto, te llevo a casa.

- Vale – respondió Dawn sin mirarle. Avisó a Vi de que se marchaba a la residencia y salió tras él del NOISE.

* * *

- … pues la verdad es que yo también he flipado con Willow, pero es normal¿no? Además, a mí me parece estupendo que quiera seguir aprendiendo. Si no, sería que ha perdido el interés, o sea que sería peor, no peor para la magia, pero sí peor para ella, porque… ¿no vamos a la residencia?

- No, vamos a mi piso – respondió Xander mirando al volante -. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Cuando el Vigilante abrió la puerta, Dawn dejó súbitamente de parlotear. La voz nasal y aguda de la mujer que se movía por la cocina la paralizó, más de lo que la visión de una semana antes la había paralizado.

- Ternerito¿has llegado ya? He hecho comida mejicana….

* * *

Kennedy todavía seguía de morros cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento. Ambas vivían en la Residencia de la escuela, en un piso algo más grande que los apartamentos que compartían Vi y Rona, por ejemplo, o el estudio de Dawn en el ático.

- Cariño – gimió Willow -, no es para tanto…

- Sí que lo es – replicó la cazadora -. Parece que te guste llevarme la contraria últimamente. Incluso cuando creo que eres la mujer más poderosa de la Tierra te parece mal…

- No es eso, lo sabes. Me gusta aprender con Moon, eso es todo.

Kennedy tiró la cazadora en el sofá y se volvió hacia su novia, más desafiante de lo que hubiera querido.

- Te gusta cualquier cosa, cualquier compañía más que yo.

- ¡No seas injusta! Sabes que te quiero de verdad…

- … pero siempre y cuando no salgamos del NOISE, no vayamos nunca al Clítoris, no te gusta **_L_**, ni _Queer as Folk_, ni…

- Porque al Clítoris no pueden entrar nuestros amigos. ¡Y **_L_** es un rollo, Kennedy¡No va a gustarme más porque salgan lesbianas¡No voy a un banco de lesbianas¡No como comida hecha por lesbianas! Ni siquiera por lesbianas kosher…

- Ni apenas conoces lesbianas, ni vas a las convenciones de lesbianas… - rezongó Kennedy-. ¿Qué clase de lesbiana estás hecha?

- Kenny – dijo Willow abrazándola -, disfrazarme de activista gay no me va a hacer quererte más.

- Vale, lo siento – dijo la cazadora inglesa respondiendo al abrazo -, vamos a dormir… o lo que sea.

La noche las cubrió durante la hora siguiente, y la siguiente, hasta que por fin se durmieron.

Kennedy se despertó la primera: la presencia estaba allí, eso podría jurarlo; pero ni rastro de lo que ocurría. Segundos después, antes de que pudiera articular palabra, Willow dio un salto en la cama y empezó a gritar.

- ¡Dios mío!

- Willow ¿qué pasa¿Qué ves?

La luz empezó a cegar a Kennedy. Willow apenas podía balbucear, mirando a la presencia que podían sentir delante de ellas.

- Ohdiosmío, ohdiosmío… Cariño, cariño, no es lo que parece, de verdad.

Kennedy podía percibir que algo ocurría, pero no podía verlo. Aquella experiencia era sólo para Willow, que, completamente azorada, balbuceaba disculpas; mientras la voz más dulce y más cálida que había escuchado en toda su vida le decía:

- Tranquila, Willow. Es la Puerta: está abierta…

* * *

Kennedy se tomó un vaso de leche en la cocina. Y luego otro, y otro, y otro más. Sabía que hacía lo correcto apartándose. Willow se había asustado muchísimo al principio, pero luego se había relajado mucho y había empezado a hablar con el espíritu como si se tratase de una visita inesperada. Una antigua novia. Así que Kennedy había ido a prepararse un vaso de leche. Para dejarles intimidad. Al fin y al cabo, ella no podía ver ni escuchar al espíritu: aquella era otra cosa más de las que sólo Willow podía hacer, del enorme montón de cosas que Willow hacía sin contar con ella.

Así que esperó a que sonara la campanilla del microondas y echó el cacao en polvo en el vaso, intentando con todas sus fuerzas creerse que lo que sentía era el frío del suelo en los pies descalzos, y no simples celos.

Willow hundía sus manos en el vientre de Tara, comprobando cómo desaparecían.

- ¡Es como meter la mano en algodón de azúcar! No me esperaba que fuera algo sólido… Digo, "fueras", no "algo", sino "alguien", en fin… Lo siento, Tara, es que últimamente desconfío de las apariciones – dijo Willow con un mohín de excusa.

- Lo sé. Me enteré de todo cuando ocurrió. Sólo que no podía intervenir – respondió Tara encogiéndose de hombros. La neblina blanca se elevó unos centímetros.

- ¿Y ahora sí?

- No realmente. No tener cuerpo físico me deja poca libertad de acción, pero – en el rostro iluminado del espíritu se dibujó una amplia sonrisa – al menos puedo ir y venir. Y estar aquí.

Las dos guardaron silencio unos minutos. La campanilla del microondas de la cocina se oyó en la habitación, seguida del sonido de la cucharilla contra la superficie de la taza.

- Quizá deberías decirle que pase - murmuró Tara mirando hacia la cocina -. A m-m-mí no me importa, de verdad.

- No, está bien, tranquila. Lo entenderá.

- Te queda muy bien el pelo largo…

- Gracias.

Volvieron a guardar silencio.

- Esto es… un p-p-poco raro¿verdad? – aventuró Tara bajando la cabeza.

Willow suspiró.

* * *

A Dawn le encantaba el mar. Nunca se lo habían pasado tan bien juntas como aquel fin de semana en la Costa Brava. El mar era azul oscuro y el sol dorado… No había turistas borrachos por ninguna parte de la cala, ni _quads_ estropeándolo todo ni guarras californianas siliconadas llamando la atención del socorrista.

- Nunca nos lo habíamos pasado tan bien juntas¿verdad? – dijo la pequeña de las Summers.

- Nunca – la miró satisfecha su hermana -. Ni las vacaciones habían durado tanto…

- Dentro de poco tendremos que volver¿no, Buffy?

- Supongo que sí… Pero no tenemos por qué. Ya no nos necesitan. Podemos hacer lo que queramos.

- ¿Lo que queramos… de verdad?

- De verdad. Ya no somos especiales. Podemos ir y venir por donde nos apetezca. No más "la Cazadora", no más la Elegida… ahora sólo Buffy. Y Dawn.

Las dos hermanas se echaron a reír.

- ¿Estaremos juntas siempre, Buffy?

- ¡Claro, tonta! Todo está bien ahora – un impulso irresistible la echó en brazos de su hermana pequeña. Buffy cerró los ojos mientras la estrechaba con fuerza con el derecho mientras su mano izquierda enlazaba la de Dawn -. Cuidaré siempre de ti. Te quiero, Dawnie.

- No.

Abrió los ojos. La mano de su hermana estaba ardiendo. El cielo se había oscurecido por completo. Dawn le sonreía mientras sus cabellos estallaban en llamas.

- No me quieres, pero gracias por decírmelo.

El reloj marcaba menos de las dos cuando se despertó temblando y cubierta de sudor. Cuando se despejó por completo, la visión de la mujer tatuada la desconcertó. Estaba de nuevo en su casa, observándola desde el rincón más oscuro de la habitación.

No podía ser casualidad.

Buffy se incorporó despacio, devolviéndole la mirada.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

- Yo no te traigo los sueños – respondió la Primera Cazadora.

- ¿Y ahora sigo soñando¿O estás aquí de verdad?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. La joven negra se acercó despacio a la cama y agarró a Buffy del brazo, con suavidad pero firmemente. Sabía que daba igual dónde la llevase, porque aquello no iba a gustarle, pero ya no recordaba cuándo había podido elegir en aquellas situaciones. Por primera vez en semanas echó de menos a Ángel. Por lo menos, al estar cerca siempre la despertaba de las pesadillas. Pero aquella noche no tenía elección, así que se dejó llevar por la Primitiva escaleras abajo.

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento dejaron de ser los escalones de su casa para convertirse en aquella especie de escalinata tosca, excavada en la roca de lo que ya no era su casa, sino una especie de cueva.

La Primera Cazadora caminaba tranquila, pero resuelta, a través de las galerías como si las conociera bien. Al llegar a lo que parecía una sala excavada, se agachó de un impulso. Del techo saltó un vampiro viejo y primitivo, con la piel casi transparente y loco de hambre.

- Encima, esto – protestó.

Se quitó la bata y se subió el pantalón del pijama para desenvolverse más rápido. Mientras esquivaba a la primera, segunda y tercera criaturas que la atacaban como salidas de la nada, buscó en las paredes algo que pudiera servirle como arma. Se suponía que estaba soñando, pero no quería correr riesgos.

La Primitiva la miraba sentada tranquilamente en la pared de la sala.

- Supongo que no te molestará – dijo saltando a su lado – que te coja esto… - Buffy agarró un prendedor en forma de aguja que adornaba el pelo de su antecesora, y comprobó aliviada que era de madera además de hueso, como había creído ver a la luz de las antorchas. Se deshizo de las criaturas al modo habitual, y una nube de ceniza y polvo, mucho más espesa que en el mundo real, las envolvió.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – exclamó. Oye, las cosas ya han cambiado: no tengo que dedicarme a esto. Ahora tengo tiempo libre y puedo hacer lo que quiera… Siempre que no te metas en mis sueños, claro.

- Yo no entro en tus sueños. Tú no puedes ver a nadie.

- ¿Que yo no qué? – dijo enrollándose la bata sobre la cabeza para protegerse de la ceniza - Oye¿podemos ir a otro sitio? Esto es un asco…

- Este es tu sueño. Tú decides dónde vas.

- ¡Pero si acabas de decir que no puedo hacer nada!

La Primitiva se puso de pie y suspiró profundamente con expresión de fastidio.

- Lo que he dicho es que i no puedes ver a nadie /i . No he dicho que no puedas salir de aquí. Y he dicho que este es tu sueño – la miró fijamente con una expresión equivalente a "_¿vale?_".

- Vale. Pero si no tienes nada que ver¿por qué tengo estas pesadillas?

- Todas hemos tenido siempre pesadillas.

Buffy miró a su alrededor y recordó el aspecto de los vampiros que habían aparecido antes. Sus ojos recorrieron un instante la tosquedad de la piedra que las rodeaba, sin salida aparente, y la nube de polvo que flotaba a su alrededor.

- Y esta es la tuya¿verdad?

La muchacha cerró los ojos. Bajo las pinturas rituales, parecía terriblemente cansada.

Un instante después, la cueva había desaparecido. Una hermosa noche estrellada iluminaba la arena del desierto, y la aldea que se levantaba en el oasis. Buffy se descalzó para adaptar su paso al de su antecesora y caminar a su lado. La aldea estaba apenas a unos cien metros, así que la alcanzaron enseguida.

La Primitiva se detuvo a contemplar a una familia que tomaba el fresco cerca de ellas. Una niña pequeña correteaba feliz alrededor de la casa, jugando con las cabras y las gallinas que se espantaban a su paso, bajo la despreocupada vigilancia de una mujer joven, embarazada de nuevo, y un hombre ataviado con el mismo peinado que la Primera Cazadora. Un joven guerrero, convertido en padre de familia. La niña le sonreía con los mismos ojos negrísimos, brillantes, de la mujer que tenía Buffy a su lado.

Se volvió a mirarla. La Cazadora se perdía contemplándoles. Seguía los juegos de la pequeña atentamente.

- Eres tú¿verdad?

- No – respondió la antecesora sin mirarle -. Es mi hija. Él es mi esposo, y ella soy yo.

Buffy miró de nuevo la escena, completamente aturdida. La mujer embarazada parecía algo mayor que la Cazadora, sin embargo…

- ¿Cómo puedes ver tu futuro? – le preguntó -. Yo nunca…

- Esta es sólo una visión. Ella pudo morir en el parto. Yo pude morir al parirla. Él podría haberme maltratado, o haber muerto en combate. O podría haber perdido todos mis dientes y morir de hambre, y él tomar otra esposa…

- … pero nunca lo sabrás, porque te convirtieron en la Cazadora antes de que ocurriera. Y luego…

La mujer guerrera guardó silencio. Buffy no se atrevió a preguntarle cuánto tiempo pudo sobrevivir.

- ¿Esto es con lo que tú sueñas¿Con casarte con el chico que te gustaba, ser madre…

- Las dos soñamos lo mismo. Con el futuro. Pero yo llego hasta aquí después de la pesadilla. Tú te quedas dentro de ella.

Después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

- ¿Interrumpo? – preguntó. Wesley y Giles apenas levantaron la vista de sus libros. Eran más de las nueve de la mañana, todo el mundo estaba ya en marcha, el sol brillaba alto en el cielo, y nadie esperaba a la Consejera Summers para desayunar. Dawn había avisado de que no había pasado una buena noche.

- Creía que estabas enferma – dijo el Decano. Giles miró a su antigua pupila intrigado: Buffy no parecía encontrarse mal, pero le preocupaba que si se desataba algo la pillara desprevenida.

- Sí – contestó esta -, bueno, no del todo. Así que no me mires como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme.

- Ahora es cuando te desmayas y te rompes la nariz – bromeó Wesley mientras servía un café a la Cazadora. Al no vivir en Mercy, para el Vigilante ninguna de las chicas, ni Faith siquiera, podía lucir realmente el título.

- ¿Qué tal en Los Ángeles?

Los cabezas del Consejo intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

- Igual que aquí. Creemos que cierta energía sobrenatural se está desatando de algún modo que desconocemos – explicó Wesley de la forma más coherente que pudo -, pero acabamos de empezar la investigación, así que no tenemos ninguna respuesta. Fred ha desplegado detectores por todo nuestro edificio y nuestras casas. Son un incordio. Me extraña que Ángel no te lo haya contado.

- Bueno… ya sabes: intentamos no hablar de trabajo cuando nos llamamos – mintió. Salvo las llamadas de preocupación de la última semana, ellos no "se llamaban" desde que Ángel había vuelto a casa.

- ¿Y estás aquí para unirte la investigación? – inquirió Giles –. Podrías dejar tu clase y formar equipo con Andrew y Dawn, que vendrán en unos diez minutos…

- … De hecho – continuó Wes uniéndose a la broma -, estarías toda la mañana con Andrew, porque Dawn tiene clase en la Facultad hasta las tres. Vale, tranquila. Os dejo solos: el Vigilante Wells me estará buscando por los pasillos, de todos modos.

Buffy suspiró aliviada y se sentó en la mesa frente a su mentor.

- Al final, acabaré dando gracias al Cielo por la discreción británica.

- Quién te lo iba a decir¿eh? – Giles miró con calma a Buffy, intentando adivinar qué podía ocurrirle.

El espectro de Jenny, que hasta ese momento había estado en la escalera que llevaba a la estantería superior, bajó las escaleras y se colocó tras la joven, mirando al Decano. Un segundo después negó con la cabeza.

- Ella está fuera del círculo, Rupert. No ha visto nada.

Giles se relajó un poco al oírlo. Pero entonces quedaba saber qué ocurría. Ya no estaba acostumbrado a preocuparse: la muchacha rubia había ido desapareciendo, y la joven mujer, con el pelo oscurecido, casi castaño, tan delgada y segura de sí misma, no parecía necesitarle. Y aun así, el Decano sabía lo fácil que podía ser quebrar la resistencia de la cazadora más fuerte que el mundo había conocido.

- ¿Va todo bien? – apuntó el Decano.

Buffy suspiró. Sabía que eran sólo sueños. Y sin embargo tenía la impresión de que ocurría algo. De que algo… no estaba en su sitio.

- Giles¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- Déjame pensar… el próximo martes hará exactamente un año y medio.

- ¿No te parece raro que vaya todo tan bien?

Giles vaciló antes de contestar.

- Bueno, a veces las patrullas detectan cosas. De hecho, la Vigilante japonesa nos ha enviado unos informes muy interesantes que, en cuanto Dawn los haya traducido, te harán replantearte… - la mirada de su antigua alumna le hizo interrumpirse.

- Buffy, la actividad es la esperable, en una situación tan extraordinaria, con las bocas del Infierno cerradas, y a saber qué clase de desequilibrio hay en las dimensiones infernales. Pero ahora mismo estamos en medio de otro misterio, así que, si es acción lo que crees que te falta…

El rostro de Buffy se ensombreció ligeramente al escucharle.

- Acción… ¿Crees que es acción lo que echo de menos? – dejó salir una pequeña carcajada -. Teniendo en cuenta que, en mi vida, "acción" es sinónimo de violencia, muerte y ponerme en peligro a mí misma y a mis amigos, creo que podré pasar sin ello.

- Entonces ¿por qué te sientes así?

- Giles – dijo Buffy poniéndose de pie -, he tenido unos sueños muy extraños. Si las chicas más jóvenes no tienen visiones¿por qué las tengo yo¿Y por qué ahora?

- Podrían ser sólo sueños… ¿Qué ocurría, exactamente?

- No me acuerdo – mintió -, pero Ella estaba allí. La Primera Cazadora. Eso tiene que significar algo.

Jenny se puso tras él y le susurró al oído:

- Cuidado, Rupert.

Ambos reflexionaron un momento. Giles sabía, porque la propia Jenny se lo había dicho, que Buffy estaba fuera de aquella locura de puertas abiertas y apariciones que él y Ángel estaban presenciando. Pero no quería pasar nada por alto. Si los sueños de la última cazadora podían ayudar…

Pero Giles no pudo expresar sus reflexiones en voz alta. Willow entró como una exhalación en el despacho.

- ¡Lo siento, no puedo enseñar a nadie hoy¡Tengo algo que contarte, Giles¡Es una bomba! Hola, Buffy. ¡Por favor, tenemos que ir a ver a Moon ahora mismo¡Te lo explicaré por el cami… ¡Buffy¿No estabas enferma?

- Bueno, entre eso y ser invisible, casi me quedo con tu opción, sí.

- Lo siento, pero esto es cosa de los tres… ¡de los dos! Quiero decir de los tres, de nosotros y Moon – Willow se volvió a su derecha e hizo un mohín, como si estuviera dándole explicaciones a alguien invisible por lo que acababa de decir -. ¡Vámonos ya! Te lo explico por el camino.

- ¡Eh! – exclamó Buffy - ¿Y qué hay de mis sueños y de mi angustia vital?

- Perdona, Buff. Es que estoy muy nerviosa. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

- Le contaba a Giles que he vuelto a tener visiones. De la Primera Cazadora¿recuerdas? – Buffy tomó aire para volver a contarle aquellos sueños a su amiga. En ese momento, Wesley entró en el despacho, interrumpiendo la escena de nuevo.

- Giles, Ángel al teléfono.

- ¿Otro suceso? – preguntó Giles ante la mirada extrañada de Buffy, y la un tanto aterrada de Willow.

- No. Es Graham. Un comando de su pelotón ha entrado en nuestro edificio y lo ha precintado.

- ¿Ángel y Connor están bien? – preguntó Buffy. Wesley asintió.

- Están todos abajo, en el laboratorio. ¿Pueden venir aquí¿Pueden salir esta noche?

**FIN DEL EPISODIO**


	7. Chapter 6: Y tú qué sabes?

_**VI. **_

Cuando Winnifred Burkle empezó a trabajar en aquel laboratorio, pensó que aún estudiaba en UCLA y estaba soñando. Sintió como si todo lo que había aprendido, todas las intuiciones que había tenido desde niña, se presentaban de golpe en aquella interminable instalación subterránea. Así que aceptó el trabajo porque tampoco tenía nada que hacer en el plano humano en ese momento, la verdad, amplió el laboratorio, lo acondicionó para trabajar a gusto, exploró su energía latente; y se las arregló para dotar a aquella factoría de maldades de un sistema de seguridad a prueba de dragones.

Claro, unos soldados eran menos capaces de violar aquel sistema que un dragón.

- Esto es un ultraje… - murmuraba Gunn sin saber ya dónde rascarse. Todos miraban más o menos hacia los doce metros de muro que cubría el techo del laboratorio, menos el pequeño Connor, que dormitaba en brazos de Harmony.

Cordelia vigilaba atentamente los monitores. Sabía de sobra que los muros de los sótanos de W&H eran completamente infranqueables, pero aquella sensación de estar escondiéndose en su propio terreno la volvía loca. Las cámaras de seguridad mostraban al equipo que el Teniente Miller había traído de su base buscando algo… que no podían ver.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó

- Son contadores Geiger – respondió Fred -. Supongo que modificados. Yo estaba trabajando en un prototipo en la universidad, para detectar bucles dimensionales, agujeros de caos, ya sabéis…

- ¿"Agujeros de caos"? – preguntó Harmony. Fred había empezado a sudar pensando en cómo se lo explicaría cuando la luz roja de la entrada auxiliar empezó a parpadear.

- Viene alguien…

Ángel apareció poco después y cerró la puerta tras él con el código de seguridad. Connor se despertó en cuanto oyó sus pasos y corrió, más bien gateó deprisa hacia su padre.

- _Daíd_! – Ángel cogió al pequeño en brazos, sonriendo.

- _Táin do Daíd, seol_! Os dije que sería bilingüe…

- Sí, enternecedor. Pero ¿podrías dirigir un momento tu atención a contarnos qué rayos está pasando arriba? – espetó Gunn.

- … Y sobre todo por qué – añadió Cordy.

- Bueno… al menos no están destrozando las instalaciones… - empezó a decir el Director General de W&H.

- Sí, es un alivio que no hayan prendido fuego a nuestras chozas y hecho esclavas a nuestras mujeres – le respondió su ayudante directa con sarcasmo. Fred interrumpió la conversación levantándose de su mesa, con el ordenador portátil todavía en la mano.

- Wes está con Giles ahora mismo. Nos esperan en Mercy esta noche, si queremos.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a irnos? – exclamó Harmony -. Nos detendrán o algo peor… y podrán hacer lo que quieran con nuestras cosas.

- Hay dos salidas allí, allí y allí – dijo Fred sin mirarla, moviendo los brazos como una azafata -. Por otra parte, los archivos de la empresa están todos en mi portátil, y se los estoy transmitiendo ahora mismo a Wes. En cuanto los tenga, borraré todo lo importante de aquí y dejaré algo de morralla por si sus técnicos se llevan alguno de nuestros discos duros.

- No tenemos por qué huir – la voz de Ángel sonaba extrañamente tranquila -. En realidad, parece que buscan algo que no tenemos, por absurdo que parezca – dijo mientras jugueteaba con Connor para que el pequeño no se alterara como los adultos.

- Creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando preguntó "¿¿Qué??" – replicó Cordelia.

- No le he sonsacado nada más a Graham Miller. Pero mientras estemos localizables, en Mercy o en casa, no parecen tener problema. Lorne se queda en el Hiperion, para vigilar. Y sugiero que tú te quedes con él – se dirigió a Gunn -. Si la cosa se complica, Gilles avisará a las cazadoras de San Francisco y enviarán refuerzos. Los demás, coged lo necesario y para arriba. Nos vamos.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes ese porte militar? – sugirió Cordy.

- Te has perdido muchos cambios mientras dormías – le respondió su jefe. El equipo de Angel Investigation se detuvo en seco en el ascensor cuando vieron al Director tambalearse aterrado frente a la puerta de su despacho.

Ángel se abalanzó contra los soldados que registraban su escritorio. Cordy cogió al pequeño casi al vuelo a pesar del dolor que le taladraba el cráneo de repente.

- ¡No! – gritó él. Cordelia creyó ver una sombra brillante filtrándose entre los cuerpos y los objetos. Creyó ver el fantasma de una muchacha menuda y morena, huyendo descalza de los extraños. Y creyó oir, muy débilmente, un sonido de cristales rompiéndose contra el suelo, como el de una bola de cristal. Un resplandor rosado que parecía venir de ninguna parte. Ángel cayó desplomado en el suelo y ninguno de los hombres de Graham pareció darse cuenta.

A Cordy siguió doliéndole la cabeza mientras arrastraban a Ángel por las escaleras hacia el helipuerto. En el rostro de éste comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa helada.

* * *

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

_**VI. ¿Y TÚ QUÉ SABES?**_

Buffy podía sentir los motores del helicóptero con la mano que apoyaba en la pared. Se sorprendió un poco: los _refugiados_ habían tardado todo el día en salir del edificio y volar hacia Chicago, pero a ella no se le había hecho tan largo como a los demás.

El último estor de algodón cayó sobre la claraboya de la escalera. Buffy se descolgó del techo de un salto mientras Dawn iba dejando caer los demás en cada una de las ventanas de la casa junto al lago.

- Presuntuosas cazadoras. Todas las chicas de la Residencia hacen eso: saltos para cambiar bombillas, saltos para bajar de un piso al siguiente, saltos por aquí, saltos por allá…

- Claro. Pobrecita Dawn – contestó su hermana con sorna -, por eso te han discriminado regalándote el único ático del edificio.

- En realidad, Rhona y Vi duermen casi todos los días conmigo. Y ellas también se pasan el día haciendo piruetas… Bah, a quién quiero engañar¡es una pasada! Casi no te echo de menos por las mañanas. Casi.

Buffy echó una carcajada incrédula y subió de otro odioso salto las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. En cinco minutos bajó con una bolsa de baño y un saco de dormir.

- Bueno, vamos a ver si mañana por la mañana opinas lo mismo.

- ¿Qué haces? – la interrogó Dawn. Su hermana se encogió de hombros.

- Irme contigo: no sé si el enano podrá descansar con su padre, Cordelia y Harmony durmiendo aquí. Y si Connor no descansa, te aseguro que nadie lo hace en un kilómetro a la redonda. Y ahora que disfruto del lujo de dormir toda la noche no pienso perdérmelo.

- ¿Cordelia y Harmony aquí?... Buffy, había dado por hecho que dormirían con nosotras y que vosotros… bueno, que aprovecharíais para estar juntos.

Buffy tomó aire, escondida detrás de una sonrisa de hermana mayor.

- En realidad, te echo más de menos a ti. Y él tiene que estar con su familia. Te lo explicaré más tarde¿vale?

- Pero ¿algo va mal?

- ¿Qué parte de "más tarde" es exactamente la que no entiendes? – le respondió, un poco irritada.

Buffy bajó la última de las persianas y cerró la puerta al salir. Dejó en la repisa de la ventana dos juegos de llaves y caminó detrás de las zancadas de su hermana por la pradera, camino de la Residencia. Empezaba a anochecer y dos muchachas de la escuela se cruzaron con ellas, con unas velas para el memorial. Sorprendentemente, tras ellas caminaba Harmony, con su maletín de secretaría en la mano y una vela en otra.

La secretaria de W&H se echó en brazos de Dawn primero, y de Buffy después, aunque ésta todavía no había terminado de acostumbrarse a su afecto, por sincero que éste fuera ahora. Sin embargo, correspondió al abrazo y la ayudó con las maletas, dejando libre el brazo que sostenía la vela.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Giles dijo que ibáis a cenar en su casa…

- Bueno, yo prefiero cenar sola, ya sabéis… ¡Oh, no! – se cortó -. Quiero decir cenar decentemente: llevo años limpia, no vayáis a pensar que…

- Tranquila – la calmó Buffy -: he puesto sangre y helado de tarta de queso y fresas en la nevera. Y también una botella de vino y otra de tequila. Te gustaba el tequila¿verdad?

- ¡Te acuerdas! Oh, qué detalle, chicas. No me esperaba tanta deli…

- No importa. Te acompañaremos a mi casa para que puedas ponerte cómoda.

- En realidad, iba a pararme en el jardín zen unos minutos. Nunca me he acercado y hace tiempo que quería venir… Bueno, he visto a estas chicas y las he seguido.

Buffy miró a las muchachas que iban delante, y pudo ver cómo, camufladas bajo las flores y las velas, tenían preparadas sus estacas.

- Bien, estupendo. Queda de camino a mi casa. Chicas, esta es Harmony Kendall, es la secretaria de Ángel, es una amiga y una aliada en la que todos confíamos, y vamos todas juntas a darle la bienvenida¿vale? _si hace cinco años me dicen que hablaría así de Harmony me habría clavado yo misma a Mr. Pointy en el pecho_, pensó. Las chicas parecieron calmarse, aunque dirigieron una mirada extrañada a Harmony, y otra a Dawn para cerciorarse . Venga, relajaos.

Las cazadoras depositaron sus velas en silencio y se alejaron de la línea de arena, un tanto cohibidas por la presencia de las Vigilantes y la vampira. Eran dos recién llegadas, probablemente ya con un vigilante asignado, que venían a estudiar sus poderes con leyendas vivientes durante una temporada. La sola presencia de Buffy Summers allí donde la leyenda se convertía en tragedia imponía a todas ellas algo más que simple respeto, como si metieran las narices en el velatorio de Julio César, o en la recogida de los cadáveres del Desembarco de Normandía.

Y, sin embargo, la Consejera estaba allí, sentada en cuchillas junto a su hermana, con la maleta de Harmony al hombro y sosteniendo las velas de ella y de Dawn mientras éstas hacían sitio entre los surcos de arena, en un silencio que podía cortarse.

- ¿No quieres encender tú una? – le preguntó Dawn en voz baja –. He pensado que, como es la primera vez que vienes…

Buffy fue a dejar la bolsa en el suelo, aunque Harmony se le adelantó y se la cogió con diligencia. Parecía mucho más turbada que ella misma.

- Os recordamos – murmuró una de las muchachas.

- Os recordamos – respondió Harmony mientras Buffy encendía su vela. La secretaria pasó la punta de los dedos por la placa de bronce . Sobre todo yo, aunque no os conozco a todas. Pero sé quiénes sois y pienso en vosotros cada día¿sabéis? Para estar aquí, bueno, en Los Ángeles. Para ser mejor… sin modificación de conducta ni nada.

Buffy se sacudió el polvo de las manos y recogió las bolsas de Harmony, y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia su casa. Dawn clavó sus ojos en los de su hermana, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Cuando Harmony terminó de hablar, Dawn vaciló un instante.

- Os… os recordamos.

- Os recordamos – respondieron las tres mujeres a su alrededor. _"Y ella también, seguro. No os lo toméis a mal"_, pensó.

* * *

Moon Ala de Cuervo observó las siluetas de las mujeres en el punto reluciente en que las velas convertían el jardín, visto desde aquel lado de la montaña. Preparó el hechizo de protección mientras el eco de los motores del jet de W&H se iba ralentizando hasta apagarse. 

La chamán cerró los ojos. Deseó haber sido tan afortunada como Gilles y poder pedirle consejo a su abuelo para caminar por aquel sendero de incertidumbre.

Unos pasos la sacaron de su ensoñación. El joven indígena se acercó con la leña preparada y tallada para el altar, y esperó en vano a que le permitieran el paso al círculo.

- ¡Madre!

- Aquí no se discute, Mickey -. Respondió Moon con brusquedad cogiendo ella misma el haz de maderas.

- Madre, tendría que haber empezado con esto hace años. ¿Cómo voy a poder heredarte?

- Me heredará la persona adecuada – escupió su madre de espaldas a él -. _Ahnigi'a! (vete a casa)_, Ojos de Lobo.

- ¡Pero…

- Vete a casa, Mickey.

- Sí, madre.

El círculo quedó en silencio de nuevo. Moon suspiró y continuó, en soledad total, prendiendo la hoguera sagrada.

* * *

La patrulla avanzaba en hilera por el viejo cementerio indio. No tenían la intentción de interrumpir la paz de los viejos huesos, pero para preservarla debían eliminar al intruso que la había profanado primero. 

-Atentas ahora – oyeron la voz de Kennedy por los comunicadores. Las seis cazadoras asintieron a la vez -. Llevamos una semana detrás de este bicho: no hay posibilidad de anularlo vivo.

-Je, como si la hubiera... - rezongó Rona, que iba la última de la fila.

-Pero puede haberla – le cortó su jefa de patrulla, así que seguimos el protocolo.

-En todo caso – habló Harris el ex-tuerto por el comunicador – el plan es el viejo clásico "cazamos y matamos" que tantos disgustos nos ha ahorrrado siempre. Xander dio la orden al grupo para que se abriera y recabó su atención en el claro del bosque -. Bien, cazapeques, seguimos con el programa: Faith os ha enseñado técnica de combate, Andrew concentración y Buffy a actuar como cazadoras, así que esperad el momento y haced lo vuestro.

En lugar de ponerse alerta, el grupo le miró con perplejidad. Xander respondió con casi la misma mirada. Una de las chicas carraspeó.

-Vigilante Harris...

-¿Sí?

-Verá, no es que quiera ser maleducada, pero... bueno, es que algunas llevamos aquí unos tres meses y... la verdad, no sabemos realmente qué es lo que enseña _usted_.

En ese mismo instante, el demonio saltó enloquecido sobre la espalda del Vigilante. Este se agachó en el momento preciso para aprovechar la fuerza de su atacante y lanzarlo como un peso muerto sobre la cazadora, cortándole las garras de un tajo antes de dejarlo caer, como un peso muerto, sobre la muchacha. Dos cazadoras lo remataron y otras dos ayudaron a su compañera a salir de debajo, tdoa pringosa de una sustancia negruzca.

-Yo os enseño - dijo Xander con una amplia sonrisa – que no basta tener poderes para ganar.

Mientras la patrulla recuperaba el aliento, el hechizo se esfumó, dejando tan sólo el rastro pringoso en la camiseta de la cazadora.

Sentada en el techo de la furgoneta, Willow contempló el cadáver del bicho haciendo _pluff_ a la vez que movía su mano, igual que los túmulos de los guerreros indios y el bosque volvía a ser... un bosque.

-Entonces – le preguntó Tara, sentada junto a ella - ¿nunca cazan demonios de verdad?

-La verdad es que no hay mucho que cazar – respondió Willow encogiéndose de hombros-. Desde el último Patapum, hay más cazadoras que demonios.

-Si-siento no haber podido ayudar con aquello – murmuró Tara.

-No podías hacer nada, cariño...

-Lo sé, pe-pero ojalá no os hubiera costado tanto. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Willow asintió.

-Creo que ahora estamos bien todos.

* * *

Buffy paseó la mirada curiosa por el salón mientras Dawn se duchaba. Los móviles de ambas sonaron a la vez, con el mensaje de que la patrulla nocturna había terminado, como las otras, sin novedad. 

-¿¿Es la patrulla?? - chilló Dawn desde el baño.

-Sí, ya vienen de vuelta. ¡Y Xander te manda un smilie!

Algo cayó sobre la cabeza de Dawn, después sobre su pie y al final rebotó varias veces en la bañera.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Buffy.

-Sí... ¡Mierda, es que no podré terminar el trabajo de Antropología esta noche! - respondió su hermana.

-¡Al menos podrás terminar la conversación aquí y dejaremos de gritar! - volvió a responder Buffy. Dawn abrió la puerta y atravesó la habitación en albornoz, salpicándolo todo con los pies.

-¿Por qué huele tu ropa interior a tabaco? - inquirió, aún en albornoz, sosteniendo entre los dedos el sujetador de su hermana.

-No sé – mintió -. Se me habrá pegado esta tarde: me he pasado el tiempo discutiendo la asignación de grupos con Faith.

-Oh, es un asco cuando hace eso... Se pasa la sesión fumando.

-Mañana la llevaré a mi lavadora para no contaminar tus cosas. ¿Contenta? - bufó Buffy, haciéndose sitio en el saco de dormir. Se incorporó de nuevo cuando vio que su hermana, en lugar de ponerse el pijama, se vestía para salir.

-¿Seguro que no quieres dormir en mi cama, Buffy? Hay espacio de sobra, y yo llegaré tarde.

-¿Esta es tu versión de compartir una noche entre hermanas?- Dawn abrió la boca intentando encontrar una excusa - ... supongo que debería haberte avisado de que no me quedaría con Ángel. Lo siento.

-¡No, no pasa nada¡Tranquila! Es que... - dijo la pequeña de las Summers intentando disimular la enorme sonrisa de alivio – Me gusta repasar la patrulla con Willow y con Xander y con las chicas... ya sabes, como Vigilante en prácticas, y eso. Por lo cual no puedo hacer el trabajo de Antropología para mañana.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

Dawn la miró con cara extrañada. Con cara de universitaria extrañada.

-¡Eh – protestó -, que sé hacer trabajos! De hecho hice más de uno y saqué matrícula en Historia 201. Además puedo aportar mi maduro punto de vista revolviendo todos esos libros de magia en idiomas absurdos que están debajo de los de la biblioteca... ¿Sabe Willow que los tienes aquí?

-¡¡No los toques!! No son nuestros, son... Bueno, los encontré en la biblioteca de la UIC sin catalogar y decidí traérmelos unos días.

-¿Has robado libros antiguos de la Universidad¿Ya no te basta con los pintalabios?

-No, idiota, voy a devolverlos en cuanto sepa de qué van. Bueno, y también quiero escanearlos. Además, nadie se va a dar cuenta de que faltan – Dawn ya no la miraba: se estaba poniendo las botas y cogiendo la cazadora de espaldas a su hermana -. ¿Crees en serio que a una de Primero le iban a dejar ni oler el archivo de la Universidad¡Si sólo para comprobar que no estaban en la base de datos tuve que utilizar las claves de Willow!

- Ah, también has robado las claves de Will. La cosa mejora más y más...

-Buffy, en serio, no pasa nada. Lo hablamos cuando vuelva¿vale? -. Dawn se volvió a su hermana desde la puerta y la miró divertida. Buffy le devolvió la mirada, aunque su aire no era tan divertido.

-¿Qué? - inquirió ésta desde el saco de dormir.

-Nada... Estaba pensando que hacía años que no teníamos una charla de este tipo.

-¿De esas en las que tú robas algo y yo me preocupo?

-Una charla de hermanas, de las profundas. Te has divertido tanto últimamente que casi tenía esperanzas de que dejaras de ejrecer de cabeza de familia.

-Ajá...

Dawn contempló a su hermana revolver sus grimorios sólo para molestarla y mezclarlos sin querer con los libros de texto de la facultad.

-No vas a contármelo¿verdad?

-¿Por qué estoy pasando la noche aquí en vez de en mi monísima cabaña con un ohmbre al que hace ocho años todos nuestros amigos detestaban? Estamos bien. No estamos juntos, pero estamos bien. Muy bien -. Buffy sostuvo la mirada de Dawn. ¡Sí que estaba alta! - En serio. ¿Por qué ahora todos estáis tan ansiosos por que me convierta en la mamá de Connor?

-Eh, sólo quería saber cómo actuar ahora si me saluda...

-¿No ibas a ver a las chicas de la patrulla?

-Pues eee...eeestos días, quería decir. Mientras se queden aquí.

-Haz lo que hacías de pequeña: sácale la lengua y finje indiferencia – dijo la hermana mayor guiñando un ojo.

La carcajada de Dawn resonó incluso detrás de la puerta cerrada, cuando ya se perdía por el pasillo. Buffy se revolvió en su saco de dormir. Apagó la luz. Cerró los ojos. Abrió los ojos. Encendió la luz.

Se incorporó despacio y observó detenidamente la sala de estar de su hermana. Contra lo que había pensado un minuto antes, no era ningún objeto, visible o invisible, de aquel apartamento lo que la estaba desasosegando. No tenía que ver con los libros de la mesa, ningún espíritu se había colado por el desagüe. Pero algo no encajaba en la forma de comportarse de Dawn. Ni en la de Willow, ni en aquella ocupación militar de W&H que había echado de casa al equipo de Ángel.

-"Algo no está en su sitio..." - murmuró.

* * *

Salió a la calle con el abrigo oscuro encima del pijama. Si Dawn estaba con otra cazadora sentiría su presencia, aunque fuera una recién llegada: todas parecían conectarse con ella, o con la leyenda de Buffy Summers que tenían en la cabeza. Sabía que su hermana no se había quedado en el edificio: no se oían carcajadas ni tropiezos ni se había roto nada. Al final del camino, entrando en la carretera principal de Mercy, creyó distinguir las luces traseras de un coche. Su intuición le instó a seguirlo despacio. Pero Dawn no sabía conducir... y las luces de su casa estaban encendidas. Puede que estuviera con Ángel o puede que se estuviera escabuyendo para ir a Mercy. ¿Qué dirección habría cogido? 

Tiró una moneda al aire, que rebotó en el suelo antes de caer en la alcantarilla.

-Al cuerno – dijo remangándose los pantalones del pijama y dirigiéndose a la ciudad campo a través.

Dawn suspiró profundamente dentro del coche. Sabía que iba a ser una experiencia dura, pero no tanto.¡Por última vez – gritaba Xander en el asiento del conductor -, NO voy a poner la emisora de deportes!

-¡Claro, es fácil para ti, pero yo he apostado un dineral por "Vieja dama loca"!

-¿Cómo pueden llamar así a un pobre caballo? - preguntó Dawn abriendo los ojos.

- Es un galgo – respondió Xander.

Dawn abrió la boca para preguntar de dónde había sacado el dinero la... mujer que se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto, pero su buen juicio le impidió hacerlo.

Continuaron el trayecto hacia el centro de Mercy discutiendo sobre corredores de apuestas y nombres de galgos. Dawn contempló el reflejo de Xander en el retrovisor, aunque desde que llevaba el ojo de cristal su mirada le decía menos cosas. Quería saber cómo se sentía en aquella situación, cómo iban a decírselo a Giles, y qué podría significar para los demás. No quiso pensar en qué podría significar para ella, si la situación fuera diferente. Si hubieran sido ellas dos y no Xander las... las...

-Las afortunadas – murmuró.

-¿Tú también has apostado? - exclamó la demonia mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa enorme y su voz chillona.

Bueno, tampoco estaba mal que algunas cosas de antes regresaran, pensó sonriendo.

Xander aparcó el coche frente a casa de Giles.

-¿No íbamos a tu casa? - preguntó extrañada la aprendiz de Vigilante.

-La reunión es de todo el Consejo, no sólo de los Decanos y Ángel. Es más, supongo que ya habrá empezado, porque soy el único que no se ha venido derecho aquí tras la patrulla.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con vuestra reunión? - se quejó la demonia.

-Pues la verdad es que nada, guapa. Pero no aguanto más que me digas que no sales de casa, así que al menos te vas a quedar en el coche, tranquilamente, comiendo patatas y escuchando tus carreras de galgos, mientras yo intento salvar el mundo otra vez.

-Bah, es muy pronto para eso. ¡No quiero quedarme en el coche! Llevame a un restaurante.

-Pues no haber pedido que mantuviéramos este secreto vital...

- ... mortal.

- ¡Lo que sea! Te quedas en el coche y punto.

- Ejem... - tosió Dawn -. Decías que llegabas tarde...

- Sí, gracias, Dawn.

Xander y la joven Summers bajaron del monovolumen, pero éste bloquó el paso de la muchacha. Esta le miró extrañada.

-No pensarás dejarme horas en el coche con... ¿verdad?

-Oye, se supone que tú no sabes que nos reunimos y Buffy tampoco.

¡-Es que ella no lo sabe!

-... y ellos – añadió Xander señalando a la casa – tampoco saben lo que tú sabes. Willow no suelta prenda de lo que ha hablado con Giles, y hasta no estar seguros de qué ha pasado en Los Ángeles no quiero que nadie sepa esto. Así que...

-... me has engañado para que me quede en el coche vigilándola.

Xander miró al suelo.

-Para lo que sea, mándame un sms – dijo antes de escabullirse dentro.

Dawn suspiró profundamente y se sentó en el coche, en el asiento del conductor, instintivamente, por si a su rehén le daba por escaparse al NOISE a hacer tiempo.

El rostro marcado de la demonia se volvió a ella y de repente la estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras el comentarista de la carrera de galgos enloquecía por la victoria de "Vieja dama loca".

-Estás tan guapa, Dawnie... ¡Universitaria, y con sus propios amigos! Es emocionante...

-Gracias, tú también estás muy... genuina.

La demonia se tocó delicadamente las hendiduras de su piel y se arregló un pliegue de la cadena que sujetaba su talismán. Después ofreció la bolsa de patatas a Dawn.

-Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de que me cuentes todos los chismes. ¡Y empieza a llamarme Anya, cariño, que no soy un fantasma!

* * *

Giles iba a levantarse para preparar té, pero Wesley se le adelantó y preparó el hervidor para todo el grupo. La mayoría del Consejo rodeaba a los miembros de Wolfram & Hart, agotados por la huida. La tensión se podía tocar mientras todos apuraban el té y el café. En cuanto el grupo de refugiados había aterrizado en la explanada que hacía de helipuerto, el Decano les había reunido, no en la biblioteca sino en el salón de su propia casa, a un par de manzanas de allí. Quería toda la discreción posible, y los jóvenes Consejeros habían seguido con los entrenamientos, la patrulla de la noche, y Robin incluso había hecho su ronda por Monaghan's para ver el partido, como todos los lunes, antes de ir a casa de Giles en cuanto acabó el primer cuarto. Tampoco las Summers, preparando el alojamiento de sus amigos, estaban allí. Y no era una coincidencia que su antiguo mentor las hubiera alejado de aquel encuentro. 

Giles se había ocupado todo el día de instalar al equipo de W&H mientras iban llegando los Consejeros. Entre el Decano y el vampiro había un silencio profundo y cortante. Giles se preguntó si Angel también podía sentir como él la presencia de Jenny entre ellos. Hubiera deseado que se desvaneciera. ¿Cómo iba a sacar fuerzas para dar explicaciones a sus compañeros con el peso de aquel recuerdo paseándose por allí? Y cuando no estuvieran los demás, seguiría allí, lo cual lo hacía más difícil para con Buffy y Dawn.

El Decano no podía apartar la mirada del minúsculo punto de luz en la ciudad: el ático de la Residencia apenas se distinguía desde su casa, pero le bastaba para no poder apartar de su cabeza la idea de traición. Sabía que le estaba ocultando algo a Buffy. Y sabía que Buffy sabía que él sabía que le estaba ocultando algo. O acabaría por saberlo. Y no quería ni pensar en la que iba a caerle encima cuando ese momento llegara.

-¿Estás bien, jefe? - preguntó Faith entrando en la cocina. Le encantaba asustarle, no podía evitarlo.

- Según lo miremos, creo que hemos estado peor – respondió Giles con sorna. Salieron juntos al salón.

- Lo que importa – dijo Giles intentando sembrar algo de alivio entre sus invitados – es que los soldados no se dieron cuenta, y que no sospechan nada de lo que ha pasado. Tú estás bien… Quiero decir del todo¿no?

Ángel suspiró fastidiado.

- Otra vez, sí. Estoy bien. Entero. Único. Bueno.

- Es que tú no te viste la cara de demonio, jefe… - intentó decir Fred.

- Yo NO tengo cara de demonio. Estaba nervioso, me asusté, vi la esfera romperse, me temí lo peor y… bueno, luego me di cuenta de que no había perdido el alma y me relajé. Hasta que todas empezasteis a gritar como histéricas en el helicóptero.

- Es que tenías una pinta que… - empezó a decir Cordelia, aunque la mirada conjunta de Giles, Wesley y Ángel le hizo pensar que iba a estar mejor callada.

Los reunidos se concentraron en sus tazas de té.

- Estas hojas no dicen nada de vuestro futuro… - susurró el fantasma de Jenny al oído de Rupert. Willow saltó en su asiento como si le hubiera picado una avispa, pero, aunque procuró disimular, sabía que los demás la habían visto.

- Mira, ya está bien – contestó Giles, disimulando mucho menos que Willow.

- ¡Pero si ahora no he dicho nada! – protestó Cordelia.

Giles empezaba a cansarse de aquello: presencias benignas, pero, como todo fantasma que se precie, enigmáticas y misteriosas. Había amado a Jennifer como no había creído que podría amar a nadie en toda una vida dedicada por entero a su trabajo. Y había sufrido como nunca creyó que podría sufrir cuando murió. Y ahora, la tenía detrás, flotando entre su plano y el suyo, enviándole mensajes desasosegantes…

Y delante de él estaban, tensas y asustadas, las manos que la habían matado.

- Vamos a intentar componer este puzzle con lo que tenemos – suspiró -. Por un lado, yo veo fantasmas, y Ángel ve fantasmas. Que sepamos – dijo, mirando penetrantemente a cada uno de los jóvenes Vigilantes -, somos los únicos que estamos teniendo encuentros con seres de otros planos. Me resisto a llamarles fantasmas por las… especiales condiciones de esos encuentros. ¿Es así?

- Justo como nos lo contaste la primera vez – respondió Xander muy firme y con su mejor expresión de Vigilante.

- Sí, exacto – añadió Willow, intentando disimular la sensación de que acababan de darle un codazo -. Y tal como nos lo dijiste, no le hemos contado nada a Buffy.

- ¡Ni a Dawn, a Dawn tampoco! – añadió la voz del Vigilante Harris más chillona de lo que él habría querido. Willow se volvió hacia él y le miró muy extrañada.

- ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó Faith, sentada en el brazo del sillón de Robin, que acababa de llegar.

- No queremos implicarlas enseguida. Hace poco más de un mes que han llegado, y Buffy acaba de empezar su trabajo aquí – explicó Wesley.

- Yo también preferiría no preocuparla – añadió Ángel -. Si quiere ayudar, mejor, pero no quiero presionarla, y menos tratándose de gente muerta, después de…

Xander acudió en ayuda de Ángel para no aumentar la tensión.

- Además, se supone que ahora podemos encargarnos entre todos de este tipo de asuntos.

- ¿Y la vais a dejar en la cocina con Andrew haciendo tortitas para después? – interrumpió Faith, mirando desafiante a Ángel y luego a Giles -. Puede que el poder esté compartido, pero no que ella no lo tenga. Es lo que mejor sabe hacer.

- No quiero meter a Buffy ni a Dawn en esto – replicó Ángel irritado –, y menos con los militares en medio.

- Pues entonces no haberla hecho venir – bufó Faith indignada -. Lo tuyo es doble moral, tío… - empezó a levantar la voz hasta que un apretón de manos de Robin la detuvo.

- Vale, cariño. Al menos hasta que no sepamos qué pasa exactamente.

- Eso – cotinuó Xander -. Hay que definir primero lo que pasa, y luego acabar con esos fantasmas.

- Lo que no tengo tan claro es hasta qué punto se pueden encargar de ello

- En todo caso – interrumpió a todos el Decano, con aspecto cansado -, creo que ya es hora de que Ángel y yo seamos sinceros con todos vosotros. Quizá así Faith… o cualquiera que tenga dudas sobre cómo estamos procediendo, entenderá mejor nuestra posición.

- Pues empecemos por mí – bufó la Cazadora morena-. ¿Qué diablos significa eso de que véis fantasmas?

* * *

Buffy saltó la valla sin necesidad de hacer palanca o tomar impulso. Antes no solía hacerlo si no tenía que volar tras una presa, pero el tiempo en compañía de las jóvenes cazadoras la había acostumbrado a las cabriolas. Sintió el aire de la noche en su piel al girar sobre sí misma y dejó escapar un suspiro de placer. El ejercicio físico la refrescaba, pero además su cuerpo respondía a los interrogantes de su mente de la única manera en que sabía hacerlo: rastreando sola aquello que sentía que no encajaba. 

Al fin y al cabo, así había sido siempre para ella. Y no podía decir que una parte no le gustara.

Pero Dawn era más difícil de rastrear que sus presas... que sus enemigos (se corrigió) naturales. Aunque su instinto la había guiado hasta el barrio de Giles, podría haber sido pura costumbre. Probablemente Dawn iba camino de una fiesta en alguna fraternidad de Chicago. Estuvo a punto de dejarse caer de visita, pero prefirió, en el último momento, dejarle trabajar. Wesley estaría con él, y Fred, probablemente. No se habían visto en semanas, pero Wesley era... Wesley. Además, si tenía un saco de dormir esperando en el ático de su hermana pequeña era precisamente, para no dedicarse a contemplar a Ángel ejercer de Vigilante durante horas. El cuadro de ellos dos juntos era un icono que todo el mundo esperaba ver, cómo reaccionaban, cómo se relacionaban a cada minuto. La fama era un coñazo.

Pero en aquellas calles había algo, no sólo el rastro de Giles: casi podía olerlo. Se concentró en la sensación y la siguió por las calles de la ciudad pequeña, tranquila y sin Infierno debajo que les había acogido. Era más fácil sentirse como en los viejos tiempos sin las familiares oleadas de maldad que emergían de Sunnydale, o de las mismas calles de París. Tenía que haberse imaginado que la Torre Eiffel no era lo que parecía... Aquello había sido divertido de verdad.

Atravesó el parque central, hizo dormir la mona antes de tiempo a un par de adolescentes borrachos muy pesados, y llegó a unos metros... ¡del piso de Xander! No podía creerlo. Primero a casa de Giles y luego allí, como una boba. Pero no podía dejar de sentir los músculos tensos al instante, la respiración al mínimo, los sentidos erizados que la preparaban para saltar, matar o lo que fuera. Estuviera o no en su sitio, algo estaba allí, y era malo. Y su amigo podía estar en peligro.

Y, aunque nunca lo reconocería, una parte de ella gritaba de gozo mientras el abrigo caía a sus pies y corría a zancadas hacia el edificio.

Justo cuando se agachaba para coger impulso de salto, el demonio la derribó y, antes de que pudiera agarrarlo, huyó entre los árboles.

-Lo que no está en su sitio es mi instinto de "elegida"... - gruñó.

La segunda vez se agachó a tiempo, y vio a Kennedy saltar sobre ella, lanzarse sobre el monstruo y derribarlo como un saco de patatas sobre la hierba. Era un demonio menor de cuatro patas, casi un licántropo torpe con escamas. La cazadora inglesa se echó encima de él y le machacó a puñetazos. Buffy necesitó un segundo para enterarse de lo que había ocurrido. Entendió que ese debía de ser el demonio que había detectado y fue en ayuda de su compañera, pero se detuvo cuando las salpicaduras viscosas de sangre no humana le atizaron en la cara varias veces. Kennedy siguió sacudiendo el cuerpo inerte a derecha e izquierda unos minutos.

Buffy no intentó detenerla: el demonio estaba muerto ya, y sabía que su compañera no iba a oírla. Cuando la joven cazadora soltó su ballesta, jadeando, completamente cubierta de sangre azulada, se acercó un poco más hacia ella. Kennedy le sonrió desde el suelo.

-Venía tras él desde el NOISE. Creo que no le ha dado tiempo a atacar a nadie -. Buffy le ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Qué era eso?

-Les llaman _Hemíkhemos_. No son de esta dimensión -. Las jóvenes miraron a su espalda. De entre los arbustos apareció Andrew, con aspecto serio.

-Estaba en mi cuarto, perfeccionando un hechizo rastreador que Willow quiere desarrollar. Por lo visto ha funciondo -.El aprendiz de Vigilante colocó unas piedras alrededor del cuerpo y lo hizo desaparecer. Un polvillo que se desvaneció en el aire fue lo único que quedaba de él.

- Aparecerá en su mundo, si lo he hecho bien – siguió Andrew -. Allí sabrán qué hacer con su cuerpo. Total, ahora no sabremos qué hacía aquí y lo que quedaba no nos iba a servir para nada.

Buffy no podía apartar los ojos de la mirada reprobatoria de Andrew hacia Kennedy. Esta apenas se resistió cuando le cogió el arma.

¿Patrullabas sola sin transmisor?

- No podía hacerme daño, era sólo un...

-... demonio. O un animal. Dime, cazadora¿cómo vas a enseñar mañana a tus pupilas que no matamos si no es imprescindible?

-Andrew, podría haber hecho daño a alguien. No puedes saber cuándo es imprescindible o no lo es– interrumpió Buffy.

-Ahora sí, Consejera. Ya has visto que no tenemos apenas actividad. Lo que sobran son cazadoras. Si necesitas quemar energías tienes una sala de entrenamiento y un gimnasio.

-¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo necesito? - gritó Kennedy.

-Ken, vamos a casa, te acompaño... - intentó Buffy. Andrew la interrumpió con una sorprendente autoridad.

-¡¡No necesito saberlo!! Soy un Vigilante. No somos jueces, ni jurados, ni verdugos. No voy a informar a Giles, y le ahorraré esta escena a Willow también – Kennedy bajó la mirada -. Pero no vas a tener ninguna otra oportunidad de jugar a Viernes 13 con demonios. Tarde o temprano tendrás una carnicería para ti sola.

Kennedy echó a andar por el parque a zancadas. Buffy la alcanzó y caminó a su lado hacia las afueras, en silencio.

Las reglas cambiaban más rápido que ellas.

Andrew las miró perderse en la noche y se giró hacia arriba, a la ventana del segundo piso.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? - preguntó la demonia desde arriba.

- Tu coartada, por ahora – respondió el aprendiz.

La demonia tiró las llaves, que cayeron justo a los pies de Andrew, en la alcantarilla.

-Oh, qué torpe eres – rezongó ella desde arriba.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió el portal seguida de Dawn, le dio otro abrazo similar al que esta se había llevado horas antes con sus brazos de piel acanalada.

-¡Pero si estás hecho un hombretón!

-¿Cómo lo lleva? - le preguntó Andrew en voz baja a Dawn mientras subían las escaleras.

-Pues... como siempre. Ya sabes... pero con la piel rara.

FIN DEL EPISODIO.


	8. Chapter 7: Secretos

_Esta es una fanficción sin más pretensiones que el entretenimiento y la práctica literaria. Todos los personajes tomados de la serie _Buffy the vampire slaye_r son propiedad de Joss Whedon y de Mutant Enemy Inc. (Dios los bendiga). El resto del destrozo es responsabilidad mía únicamente y San Joss no tiene culpa de nada._

english version coming soon...

* * *

_Anteriormente en BTVS..._

- ¡Qué hijo de puta! Kajetia ha hecho una bomba con eso.

- ¡Giles, pare esta mierda!

- Se llama Ethan Rayne. Es un adorador del Caos.

- ¿Y os conocéis?

- Ternerito, ¿has llegado ya? He hecho comida mejicana…

- No me esperaba que fuera algo sólido… Digo, "fueras", no "algo", sino "alguien", en fin… Lo siento, Tara, es que últimamente desconfío de las apariciones.

* * *

**VII**

A pesar de la ventilación, el calor era asfixiante bajo la carpa. La Capitana Finn trataba de disimular: sólo le faltaba ponerse a sudar delante de un anciano que inspiraba autoridad y temor a toda la fuerza desplegada en la Zona Cero.

-Veo que tienen un tremendo volumen de trabajo por aquí -comentó Isahe Kajetia mirando a su alrededor, a los laboratorios y a la gigantesca fosa. Samantha agradeció la cortesía.

- Es lo que ocurre cuando exploras terreno virgen. No quieren... No queremos dejar cabos sueltos. Es la primera vez en toda la Historia documentada que controlamos por completo una Boca del Infierno. Y eso supone millones de datos que registrar a diario, líneas de investigación que nadie había soñado con abrir... Da un poco de vértigo.

¿Quiere decir físicamente? - Samantha y Graham se volvieron a la chica que acompañaba al Vigilante. Un escalofrío estremeció su espalda imaginando cómo habría reaccionado aquella niña si hubiera dicho que sí.

- No, claro... Quiero decir...

Kajetia sonrió.

- El vértigo es en nuestra tradición la enfermedad de los niños, los viejos y los insensatos-. Bajaron la escalera de andamio entre la roca abierta. La profundidad les era todavía desconocida-. Cuando los recuerdos preceden a la... "historia documentada", y se transmiten de la forma idónea, estas cosas no resultan tan extrañas, y además te permiten... - suspiró asomándose a la profundidad- tener algo de perspectiva, señora Finn.

Sam se colocó tras la delegación africana. Isahe Kajetia inspiró profundamente y contempló la fosa desde la barandilla.

-Mi pueblo ya era viejo cuando la magia que creó a la Asesina selló la Primera Puerta. Introdujeron tanta oscuridad en la niña que simplemente la secaron. Sólo un blanco llamaría "controlar" a remover las brasas de un incendio con una rama.

- ¿Nos sugiere entonces que levantemos todo esto y volvamos a lo de antes? - preguntó Graham rechinando los dientes.

- Aunque lo hubiese hecho, no será posible. Creo que deben enfocar sus energías en buscar el otro lado.

-Pero si ni siquiera hemos calibrado su profundidad real todavía...

-No me refiero a eso -replicó el Vigilante con desdén-. Una corriente de energía nace cuando otra muere, y esa energía deja siempre un rastro. ¿Se les ha ocurrido buscar ese rastro, teniente?

Los oficiales quedaron en silencio, pegados a la roca mientras el Vigilante y su cortejo se preparaban eficientemente, ignorándoles.

-El objeto deslumbró a todos cuando la joven cazadora lo arrojó por encima de su cabeza, pero Sam todavía pudo ver el cuerpo adolescente tensarse y saltar tras la luz, y desaparecer en la profundidad de la grieta, hasta que de ambas no quedó más que un reflejo, que también acabó por perderse.

Kajetia miró hacia abajo decepcionado.

- Encontraremos ese canal: tiene que estar en alguna parte.

El Vigilante subió la escalera junto al resto de sus ayudantes. Samantha Finn aún miraba al fondo, sin poder apartar los ojos ni las piernas de él. La voz de Ethan Rayne llegó a su oído desde el intercomunicador que camuflaba bajo el cabello:

- Felicidades, capitán. No hay duda, es usted de los buenos.

* * *

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

_**VII. SECRETOS**_

Cordelia no había tenido una jaqueca desde que salió del hospital, salvo la de días atrás, antes de huir de Los Ángeles. Por eso, cuando Harmony la vio tambalearse y sangrar por la nariz en el salón de Buffy, cuya casa todavía ocupaban, saltó sobre ella como si se la fuera a comer.

- ¡No es nada, estoy bien! Me dijeron que pasaría de vez en cuando.

Ángel salió de la habitación de arriba en pijama. Empezaba a anochecer, pero él acababa de levantarse.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Que sólo me duele la cabeza...

- ¿Estás segura de que _sólo _es dolor de cabeza?- insistió Harmony.

- ¡Que sí! Nada que no cure una aspirina... y un poco de vértigo que no se me va.

- No es vértigo - continuó Harmony, menos preocupada -. Yo estoy igual. Creo que es cosa de todos, con lo que pasa últimamente.

- Pero nadie se preocupa tanto cuando el jefe está pasado de estrés y se vuelve un psicópata.

Ángel decidió no protestar. Cordelia subió al baño: Connor se resistía a bañarse y dejar sus ceras. No tenía ganas de acostarse y empezó a protestar a gritos. Harmony acudió a ayudarles y engatusó al pequeño para que se calmara. Ángel aprovechó para recoger los papeles que llevaban una semana desperdigados por la mesa.

- De todos modos omitiré ese dolor de cabeza cuando hable con Riley.

- ¿Entonces te vas a Los аngeles? - inquirió Cordy alzando una ceja. El vampiro resopló: a nadie le gustaba la idea, pero para Giles era fácil decirlo. Él vivía allí, no repartido por los sofás de Buffy. El oficial más joven de América le había pedido que volviera, y había accedido.

- No tenemos nada de lo que huir. No me ha gustado más que a vosotras que me echen de mi casa, pero son amigos -. Harmony, y haba jurado que el mismo óonnor, se unieron al alzamiento de ceja a la vez- ... al menos no son enemigos. Wesley me acompañará en representación del Consejo. Gunn está allí, y parece que no les han molestrado. Además, Willow va a darnos protección extra desde aquí. No podrán escanearme.

- ¿Pero sí les contarás que viste aquella... cosa en casa? - insistió Cordelia.

- En serio, chicas, eso no os afecta . He visto un fantasma varias veces, igual que Giles. Es un mal recuerdo. Prefiero guardarme lo que no necesitemos, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea quien parece ser.

- Sí, te entiendo totalmente, te lo aseguro - dijo Harmony saliendo del baño con Connor envuelto en una toalla -, pero a mí no se me olvida tu cara. Y esos militares me dan mucho miedo. Puede que sean amigos de Buffy o de Giles, pero yo les he oído hablar de mí como si fuera una cobaya. Ya viste lo que hizo ese tipo africano y no les importó.

- Eso es injusto - protestó Ángel -. Harm, Giles hace lo que puede. Dijo que no quería ser un tirano y eso tiene un precio: Riley no me gusta, pero sea lo que sea que está buscando, no van a por nosotros. Tranquila, ¿vale? - el vampiro intentó bromear con su secretaria, sin reconocer que él mismo no estaba tranquilo-. Cuidad del enano y pasadlo bien.

El claxon de Fred ahorró a Cordy preguntar si su jefe iba a irse aquella misma noche. Ángel terminó de cambiarse de ropa a toda prisa, besó a Connor y salió antes de que hiciera otra preguntra que no quería responder.

* * *

En la antigua aldea de los Kietawigh, Moon sufría otra hemorragia a la vez que Cordelia, durante una invocación. Y, aunque aunque Willow lo había tomado como parte del esfuerzo, cuando la chamán se puso morada y cayó de bruces, todos los presentes entendieron que no formaba parte del ritual.

Aún estaban reanimándola cuando Mike Piedra de Lobo entró en la casa. Dawn iba detrás de él.

- ¡Mamá! ¡¡Mamá!!

- Tranquilo, Mickey, ya estoy mejor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Dawn a Willow.

- Pues realmente no lo sé. Estábamos... ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?

- Mike es ayudante de mi profesora de Historia de los Nativos Americanos. ¿No lo sabías? ¡Es un empollón y está bueno! - Dawn se dio cuenta de la situación y bajó la voz todo lo que pudo -. Empezamos a hablar, y... bueno, resulta que es el hijo de Moon y ni nos conocíamos. Me ha traído en coche.

- Estoy bien- murmuró la Vigilante-, sólo un poco aturdida.

Giles miró a su alrededor buscando el espíritu de Jenny. No quería ni imaginarse la posibilidad de que hubiera atacado a Moon y se alegró de no verla.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a la invocación?- preguntó Willow- ¿Algo ha ido mal?

- No, había contactado con el espíritu, y era amistoso... pero de repente lo he perdido.

Mike se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Un contrahechizo?

- ¡Imposible!- exclamó Giles - ¿De quién?

- No, no era eso - murmuró Moon. Su cara recuperaba el color, pero tenía una expresión de miedo en los ojos -. Era una de las muchachas, una de las otras - volvió los ojos hacia Giles -. De las que no entrenan aquí. Moría.

- ¿Vampiros? - preguntó el Decano.

Moon negó con la cabeza.

- Quizá fuera un sueño... - Mike intentó decir algo, pero su madre le interrumpió bruscamente, levantándose del sillón.

- Tonterías. Willow, entra en mi mente.

- ¿Ahora? Todavía parece usted mareada...

- Ahora. Tenemos que saber si es real.

Willow cogió las manos de la mujer, intentando no enviarle una energía demasiado fuerte. Bastó un momento para saber que no era un sueño. Giles no veía aquella expresión en la wicca desde que era una adolescente.

- Es... Esa... Giles, se ha matado. Era una cazadora... y se mató.

- ¿Quieres decir que se suicida? ¿Es una especie de premonición?

Moon volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Ha ocurrido, señor Giles. Quizá hace un minuto. Está tranquila, y salta al vacío - describió la chamán con esfuerzo -. En el cráter. Ha saltado hacia el Infierno.

QuizА hace un minuto. Estaba tranquila y┘ saltС al vacМo √ describiС la chamАn con esfuerzo-. En el crАter. Ha saltado hacia el infierno.

- ¿Quieres decir... - murmuró Dawn.

La maga, aturdida, miró a su mentor antes de pronunciar el nombre que había desaparecido de su mente hacía más de un año.

- Quiere decir Sunnydale.

* * *

Bajo la instalación era difícil distinguir la noche del día. Siempre había equipos trabajando y focos encendidos. Ethan Rayne, colaborador forzoso de la OTAN, medía el tiempo gracias a un pequeño hechizo, tan inofensivo que ni los rastreadores que traían de vez en cuando se molestaban en detectarlo. Por eso sabía cuándo llegaba la noche, el tiempo del óaos. Por eso podía invocar hechizos que le protegieran un mínimo mientras seguía confinado allí.

Esa noche garabateó algo en su pecho con un rotulador. No tenía tinta de cochinilla ni sangre de virgen, así que Chaos tendría que conformarse con lo que buenamente podía robar de la oficina.

Encendió el cabo de vela que le quedaba y pronunció la invocación rechinando los dientes:

- Señores de la Venganza, Guardiana del óaos, yo os saludo. Recoged la sangre de la joven víctima y dadle poder. Que no tengan descanso, que el canal se cierre, que ciegue su conocimiento. Guardianes del Otro Lado, que no haya entrada posible para ellos. Que sean impuros por siempre. Yo, humildemente, pongo su sacrificio bajo vuestra protección.

Cuando la vela se consumió, deshizo el círculo, lo hizo de nuevo y volvió a encerla. Sacó una foto de su bolsillo: le quedaban ya pocas de aquellos años, pero tendría que servirle. Ungió una de las caras con aceite y le prendió fuego.

- Por los viejos tiempos, Destripador.

* * *

La cafetera borboteaba. Buffy la estuvo mirando hasta que cayó la última gota y empezó a humear.

Sentía cierta frustración, y no quería decírselo a nadie, o se sentiría demasiado ridícula.

¿Por qué ella no había sangrado? ¿Por qué no le dolía la cabeza? Tenía envidia de los que sangraban por la nariz, no podía ser sano. "_Tú eres la Cazadora, ¿no? Conectada con las Visiones y todo eso_", le habían dicho una vez hacía... parecían décadas. No se pispaba de nada: ni conectaba con las mentes de las nuevas cazadoras ni veía espectros. Ni siquiera podía hacerse con ellas cuando intentaba enseñarles. YY sus sueños se parecían más a sus propios fantasmas que a otra cosa. _"En eso"_, se dijo con sarcasmo, "_sigo siendo única"_.

En la sala de estar de Dawn, la inquietud se podía cortar. Dawn se había enfrascado en investigar jaquecas en los libros de magia que había "tomado prestados" la semana anterior. Vi y Rona se sirvieron sus cafés en silencio, y Willow, sentada junto a la ventana, parecía la más ausente.

La chica africana no había sido la única ni la primera. Ya habían enterrado a algunas. Una de ellas, la única baja de aquel día, en la Boca del Infierno de París. Otra había sido asesinada por una secta antes de haber empezado su entrenamiento. Y otra... un día quiso probar cómo eran los malos, le gustó en exceso, y Kennedy tuvo que ir a Tokio expresamente a clavarle la estaca. Buffy se alegraba de haber estado fuera por entonces. Pero ninguna había muerto en aquel aparente sinsentido.

Vi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un ruido sordo, casi un sigilo, la interrumpió. Willow apartó la vista de la ventana y los músculos se tensaron, más cuando el sigilo se convirtió en estrépito de huesos rotos que venía de alguna parte del patio. Se precipitaron hacia las ventanas sin poder ver lo que pasaba.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió de un empujón. Una Faith despeinada y exultante la atravesó con lo que parecía una cabeza con cuernos en una mano y una niña de unos 9 años en la otra, temblando de pies a cabeza. Robin venía con ellas.

- ¡Eh, hola! - dijo la Consejera buscando en la cocina - ¡Qué gusto darse un capricho de vez en cuando! ¿Hay cerveza?

Dawn saltó a tiempo para coger al vuelo lo que quedaba del... ¿demonio? antes de que cayera en su alfombra y se quedó en medio de la sala sin saber qué hacer con la cabeza mientras Faith se ponía cómoda en un sillón. La niña se escondía entre las piernas de Robin.

- Si ha anidado a lo mejor hay más. Podríamos organizar una patrulla de verdad con las chicas, sin ofender, Willow.

- Cariño -la interrumpió Robin-, quizá deberíamos explicarselo.

- Claro. ¿Alguien tenía aviso de que llegaba una cazadora nueva?

- No que yo sepa - respondió Willow.

- Pues traemos una. Íbamos paseando cerca del lago, en la carretera vieja, cuando la encontramos: debe de ser polaca o sueca o de por ahí. No dejaba de repetir tu nombre, B. Cuando íbamos a llamarte apareció este bicho, y bastó verla moverse para sacarle el toque de la cazadora. ¡Y es buena! - rió Faith-. Eso sí, cuando aquí el amigo se me tiró encima la pobre se meó de miedo.

- Perdona, Faith... pero no he oído nada después de "íbamos paseando cerca del lago" - respondió Buffy con malicia. La Consejera Rubia se acercó a la niña, aunque le interesaba más lo que su hermana, con cara de asco, sostenía entre las manos.

- No hay duda de que iba a haceros daño - dijo tocando los dientes con los dedos -. ¿Este también es de otra dimensión?

- Quiero confirmarlo con Andrew, pero yo estoy seguro de ello - respondió Robin-. Cuando Faith le ha arrancado esta cabeza...

- ¿¿"Esta"?? - exclamó Rona.

- Sí, guapo no era, pero grande sí. Bueno, cuando le he arrancado esa cabeza se ha abierto una especie de agujero y se ha tragado el cuerpo.

Buffy cogió papel de cocina y metió los restos en una bolsa de basura. Dawn se limpió las manos y probó unos cuantos saludos hasta dar con algo parecido al ruso. El trauma de la niña tampoco ayudaba a la conversación.

- ¿Podemos saber qué dice? -preguntó Robin.

- No deja de repetir "sora"... Sora. Me suena el idioma, pero no caigo.

Buffy intentó ayudar con un trozo de chocolate. Todos captaron la reverencia con la que clavaba sus ojos en ella.

- ¡Sora, sora pronie!

- ¿Tú eres "sora", Buffy? -preguntó Vi-

- Pues espero que no, la verdad.

- No - intervino Willow -, es algo que quiere que Buffy sepa. Quizá sea su Vigilante.

- Creo que no conocemos a ningún Vigilante con ese nombre - Dawn abrió la base de datos-. Voy a mirar, pero...

Las mujeres permanecieron un instante en silencio mirando a la pequeña mientras ésta se iba calmando, hasta que el móvil de Willow ña mientras Иsta se iba calmando, hasta que el móvil de Willow sonó con el tono de mensaje.

- Es la patrulla - dijo volviéndose a sus compañeras-. Parece que...

- ¿Han encontrado algo?

- Pues no sé. Kenny lo describe como un demonio que... desapareció.

Dawn levantó la vista de la pantalla como un rayo:

- ... o se lo tragó un agujero que se ha abierto.

- Me pegaré un tiro si alguien vuelve a hablar de cosas abiertas - bufó Rona.

Willow cogió la chaqueta y salió apresuradamente del apartamento.

- Quiero que me lo cuenten las chicas. No entiendo nada.

Buffy regresó a la cocina intentando disimular: cuando _aquello _le gritaba en su interior nunca se equivocaba. Todos a su alrededor, disimularan o no, estaban conectados a algo que ella desconocía y que se le escapaba... o definitivamente tenía que volver a Europa, buscarse algo que hacer y perderse antes de acabar volviéndose loca. Quizá era ella la que no estaba en su sitio.

Dios, necesitaba un baño y un cigarrillo.

- Faith - llamó desde la pila -, llama a Giles, por favor. Como mínimo, la niña tiene que estar cansada.

- ¿Jefe? - oyó desde la cocina - Creo que te han mandado algo.

* * *

Willow no quería correr. Antes de hablar con la patrulla necesitaba pensar un poco. Su mente seguía funcionando científicamente, después de todo.

- ¿Crees que hago mal? - preguntó sonrojándose - Ni siquiera voy a llamar a Kenny.

- Bu-bu-bu-bueno, pero tu intención es no molestarla, ¿no? - De noche, el rostro de Tara adquiría cierta tranparencia. La visión continuó hablando-. Lo que sea que traiga esa niña, y con todo este desorden, es importante, Willow. Pero también es importante que hables con Kennedy... cuando... c-c-cuando todo esté en su sitio.

- Cuando te hayas ido... - La bruja suspiró -. No sé si me sentiré como para hablar. Quiero decir... esto. ¿Cómo voy a hablar de ello? - exclamó mirando las estrellas a su alrededor.

- Sólo vive cada momento -susurró Tara.

La luz era de un blanco azulado, como el resplandor que rodeaba la silueta de Tara. Sentada tras ella, Willow podía ver todos los detalles de la forma de la escoba. Sobrevolaban Mercy por encima de las copas de los árboles, lo justo para llegar cuanto antes a la biblioteca y, a la vez, tener un momento para pensar. Willow contempló el lago que brillaba como el plomo bajo sus pies y se le escapó una risilla.

Si pudieran verme las chicas, cuando no hago más que decirles que Harry Potter es una chorrada...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente no había libros de Harry Potter ni en la biblioteca ni en el despacho que Willow y Andrew compartían con Giles.

La niña rubia miraba a los Vigilantes saltar de los libros a los ordenadores sin entender ni una palabra.

-Por lo que quedaba - decía Andrew- no puedo idenficar ninguna especie que encaje con los restos. Es como si fuera un puzzle de demonios, incluso de especies extintas. Quien haya hecho esto es un genio... del mal. Un genio del mal.

- He pensado hacer un conjuro de exploración, para saber si estamos sobre algún centro de poder - sugirió Willow.

- ¿Poder tipo Código DaVinci o tipo Tunguska?

Giles fue a su mesa a coger sus gafas y empezó a limpiarlas. Nadie respondió a Andrew.

- Si lo estuviéramos hace tiempo que lo sabríamos, chicos.

- Como que el tal Riley nos lo habría dicho - bufó Andrew.

- ¡Andrew, dejalo ya!

- Dejadlo ya los dos. Es mucho más sencillo: la tribu de Moon ha vivido aquí durante generaciones. Si esto hubiera ocurrido antes, los cherokees se habrían ido a otra parte, y no se han movido. Ni siquiera fueron a una reserva. Esto es algo nuevo. Quizá sea un fenómeno pasajero de reequilibrio, con las Bocas del Infierno inactivas -. El Decano miró a la pequeña -. Ahora mismo hay algo que me preocupa más.

- ¡Sora pronie, pronie Milena, Sora pronie, Milena, Milena! - gritó la niña. Willow se encogió impotente de hombros.

- Lo siento. No hay rastro de Vigilantes con ese nombre, ni con otras palabras que ha dicho. Ni siquiera antes de hace dos años.

- ¿Qué nombre? -preguntó Giles frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues el señor o la señora Sorapronie - respondió Andrew.

- ¡¿Pero qué diab...?! - Giles empezó a gruñir -. ¡"Sora" no es un nombre, es una palabra! Significa "hermana" en rumano.

El Decano se inclinó ante la niña algo excitado.

- ¿Sora zu?

- ¡Sí! - exclamó la cría - Milena mi sora na Nueva York...

Giles abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y rugió hacia el hall.

- ¡¡DAAAAAAAAWWN!!

Tras las hileras de cabecitas femeninas que asomaron destacó la silueta de la joven Vigilante.

- Eeeh... ¿ups?

* * *

Ylena Popescu tenМa 14 años y estaba a punto de casarse con su primo Niklau cuando la señora Romhnaya se presentó delante de la familia, confesó que nunca había sido una simple curandera y se la llevó a Chicago, donde todavía intercambiaba cartas apasionadas con su prometido. Le vino bien volver a hablar en rumano para quitarse la morriña.

- Dice tiene ocho años, se llama Irina y hermana Milena en hospital de Nueva York.

- ¿Puedes preguntarle dСnde estА la señora Romhnaya y por qué no ha venido con ella? - preguntó Giles.

- ¿... qué? - respondió la chica.

- Señora Romhnaya, Ylena. Pre-gun-ta dСnde está - repitió el Decano. Las niñas intercambiaron un par de frases.

- Señora Romhnaya cogida en aeropuerto y policía lleva Irina y Milena a casa niños. Entonces alguien ataca y Milena defiende. Entonces policía lleva Milena y... Irina sola viene a Mercy buscar Buffy Summers, señor Giles.

- Chicas duras - murmuró Robin.

- Pero no lo entiendo - dijo Buffy - ¿Por qué su Vigilante las dejó solas en el aeropuerto?

- No ha dicho que las dejara, Buffy - respondió Giles -. Creo que la retuvieron en Inmigración y las dos hermanas fueron a una casa de acogida.

- ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? ¿Tan cutre se ha vuelto el Consejo? - gruñó Faith-. Creía que esa parte la arreglaban los chicos de Riley.

- No le echemos la culpa a nadie por el momento: conozco a Agneska Romhnaya desde años, y es una Vigilante excepcional, pero también es gitana y nómada, y puede que a estas alturas todavía no tenga ni pasaporte. Y en parte, eso la salvó de los Bringers el año pasado. Lo más probable es que esté intentando localizarnos. Llamaré al aeropuerto, y Robin, quizá puedas buscar a la otra niña por el Departamento de Educación.

Andrew imprimió un pantallazo en el ordenador.

- No creo que haga falta: en el New York Times de la semana pasada no hay ninguna noticia de incidentes en casas de acogida, pero sí han muerto varios pacientes de un... oh, mierda - se interrumpió el aprendiz de Vigilante-, un hospital psiquiátrico.

- Seguramente cuando la niña explicó el ataque les faltó tiempo para encerrarla - murmuró Buffy -. O sea - continuó -, que quien las atacó en la casa también lo hace en el hospital.

- ... y un amigo siguió a esta hasta donde nos la encontramos - terminó Faith por ella.

- Y ese amigo tampoco era de nuestra dimensión, como los últimos demonios concluyó Andrew.

Los Vigilantes mantuvieron silencio. Se suponía que la actividad había casi desaparecido, y sin saber por qué llegaban todas esas rarezas de repente. Un demonio con apetito por las jóvenes despertadas no era una buena noticia, aunque si hubiera humanos tras ellos siempre sería mucho peor.

- Bueno - Buffy se levantó -, pues a Nueva York.

- Espera un momento -la interrumpió Robin-, no tenemos por qué ir todos, y ni siquiera hace falta que vayas tú.

- Es lo mejor - replicó Buffy -. Robin, tú tienes que estar en el Instituto, Faith lleva el armamento y vuestros ordenadores están todo el día encendidos, ¡hasta el de Giles! Además, yo sigo sin casa. No me importa salir del sofá de Dawn.

- ¡Eh! - protestó la pequeña Summers - que estoy aquí.

- En eso tienes razón - reconoció Faith-, pero no pensarás en recorrerte los manicomios de Nueva York preguntando por una niña rumana y un demonio tú sola.

- Pues... - el rostro de la última cazadora hizo una mueca- la verdad es que sí, pero veo que es una idea bastante tonta.

Giles se adelantó a otra idea de sus pupilos.

- Además ya has viajado bastante, jeje. Me gustaría acompañarte, pero quiero estar aquí para cuando аngel vuelva. Xander, ¿por qué no vas tú?

- ¡¡Ni hablar!! - gritó Harris el ex-tuerto- ... ahora tengo un programa de patrullas complicadísimo.

- ¡¡Es verdad!! - chilló Dawn en su apoyo, sin querer- Yo le he estado ayudando.

- Tú vas a quedarte aquí - gruñó el Decano en su inglés más británico-, estudiando dos horas diarias de latín y geografía en mi despacho para no volver a olvidarte de las lenguas europeas antes de aprender hechizos en asirio - se volvió a la cazadora gitana -. Ylena, ¿querrías acompañarles?

La muchacha asintiñó, asombrada y entusiasmada por las vacaciones... y por su primera misión, acompañando a Buffy Summers. ¡Iba a ser la envidia del dormitorio!

- Seremos entonces Xander, yo, Ylena, ¿y ya está?

- ¡Acabo de decir que no puedo acompañaros!

- Puedo - sugirió Andrew-, rastrear al demonio aquí. Así la encontraremos antes.

- ... o podéis dejarme ir sola con las niñas ya que tenéis tanto que hacer - gruñó Buffy. "Ojalá hubiera dejado que aquel bicho de la semana pasada se comiera a Xander en su propia cama".

- No, Buff, por favor, no pienses así - Xander agarró del brazo a su amiga-. Me voy a la Gran Manzana contigo, ¿vale? Seguro que Dawn podrá hacerse cargo de... mis... patrullas mientras estemos fuera.

- ¡Tus patrullas! ¡Claro que sí, por supuesto! - afirmó Dawn con su mejor cara de Vigilante. Willow empezó a mirar alternativamente a los dos sin saber qué se estaba perdiendo exactamente.

- ¿Tú vienes? - le preguntó Buffy. La maga lo pensó un segundo.

- Sí, claro. Si Andrew cuida de mis cosas, mañana estoy lista. ¿Puedo?

- ¡Genial! Será casi como volver al Instituto - exclamó Xander entusiasmado-... Espera: ¿cómo que "puedo"? Willow, será cosa de wiccas, pero llevas un tiempo como si hablaras con el limbo...

- Bien, entonces - interrumpió bruscamente el Decano - tenemos mucho que hacer antes de que os vayáis, y me gustaría examinar a esta niña. Que alguien ponga la webcam, o como se llame, y avise a Fred y a Wesley. ¿OK, Irina?

- _Oquei _- respondió la pequeña muy seria.

* * *

Buffy metió un par de prendas en la mochila. Apenas lo justo para dos o tres días de viaje.

- ¿No es muy poco? - preguntó Dawn.

- Nah. No tardaremos en volver: si Willow prepara bien el rastreador, encontrar a esa niña será coser y cantar.

- Pero ¿y si esas cosas la encuentran antes?

- Mejor me lo pones para no cargarme la ropa nueva. Además, Giles ha avisado al grupo de Nueva York. Para cuando lleguemos nosotros, lo mismo nos toca recoger lo que quede y traernos a Milena. Aprovecharé para ir de compras.

Dawn miró a su hermana revolver entre los botes de champú del baño.

- Buffy... parece que estés deseando irte.

- No, idiota. Es que esto es...

- ¿Aburrido?

Buffy suspiró.

- No es como me lo imaginaba. Si no me apunto a esta misión acabaré ensartando a alguna cazadora. ¿Sabes que anoche hasta tengo envidia de Giles y esos fantasmas que él y Ángel han visto? - Buffy desistió de encontrar su champú y cogió un bote cualquiera -. Oye, voy a casa, a ver si Harmony no ha acabado con mi acondicionador. Si me llaman di que vuelvo en un momento, ¿vale?

- Okidoki.

Dawn permaneció de pie mientras su hermana trotaba escaleras abajo.

- ¿Ni siquiera verte? ¡Una vez, por lo menos! Una sola vez - suplicó.

Tras ella, la silueta translúcida de Joyce parecía hablar desde muy lejos.

- No, cariño. Es que no puede.

* * *

Pasame la salvia - pidió Willow a Andrew sin mirar -. Voy a preparar los sellos.

- ¿No exageras un poco? - preguntó Andrew.

- No lo sé, más vale prevenir. Soy judía, ¿no? No es que no confíe en ti, Andrew... pero sé que las cosas se pueden poner feas cuando uno está empezando, así que prefiero proteger el recinto de magia. Si ocurre algo, Giles podrá hacer el contrahechizo y conectar conmigo.

- ... o yo también podría hacerlo.

Willow miró al demonólogo intentando no ofenderle más.

- ¡Seguro, Andrew, deja de defenderte! Ahora echa la tierra en los sitios que te dije, ¿vale? Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto en dos horas.

Kennedy entró en el aula con una bolsa de papel. Willow sacó varios saquitos de hierbas y un juego de runas.

- ¿Para qué quieres eso? Se supone que vas a Nueva York, no a Islandia.

- No son para mí, son para Andrew: seré su canal para comunicarnos mientras ellos están fuera.

- ¿¿No te vas??

Willow sonrió con picardía y enseñó a su novia una maleta escondida bajo la mesa de Andrew.

- Es una sorpresa - dijo con una risilla -. Además quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con vos, señorita - bromeó cogiéndole la mano - ... antes de que las cosas vayan a peor.

- ¡Serás gafe!

Willow la miró de reojo mientras preparaba a toda prisa los hechizos y las recetas para su pupilo.

- Sé que... todo esto tiene que ser duro para ti, cariño. Todo lo que...

- Vuestro rollo, ya lo sé. Mi primer Vigilante hablaba de vosotros - la ayudóKennedy -. Decía que la Cazadora tenía tres cabezas. Sé que tenéis algo que... que a los demás no nos pertenece.

Willow cogió las manos de Kennedy con toda la fuerza que le era posible a su cuerpo delgado.

- Nunca dudes de mí. Nunca. No dudes de lo nuestro, Ken. Por favor.

Se besaron profundamente antes de que Willow saliera. Desde la ventana, entre los árboles del jardín, la cazadora la vio caminar hacia casa de Moon, con Andrew saltando de excitación tras ella, como un niño al que regalan su primer juguete.

Si se fijaba mucho, podía ver, junto a ellos, la finísima forma de luz blanca.

- No soy yo quien duda, pelirroja - suspiró.

* * *

Fred miró hacia los altos techos del Hyperion mientras lo escaneaba. Ni allí, ni en Wolfram & Hart, ni en el bar de Lorne había rastros de tecnología o magia que no fueran obra suya. Lo que la llevaba a sospechar de nuevo qué le había hecho tanto daño a su jefe días antes.

La joven física miró a аngel, a Gunn, y a los hombres uniformados tras ellos, y se encogió de hombros.

- Ya os dije que podíais confiar en nosotros. Estamos en el mismo bando - remarcó Riley.

Ángel no mencionó el detalle de haber tenido que sacar a su hijo de la cama y esconderle en el sótano antes de huir de su hogar en un helicóptero. Bastante tensas estaban las cosas.

- Bueno, Riley, Graham, si podemos hacer algo más por vosotros sólo tenéis que...

- En realidad no, pero queríamos compensaros por las molestias - dijo Graham.

Sabemos que esto de los secretos es difícil de sobrellevar para los civiles que trabajan con nosotros - añadió el coronel.

Ángel sonrió cínico.

- Estamos en el mismo bando.

Riley continuó, aparentando no haber escuchado.

- Hemos pensado en ofreceros una visita a la Zona Cero. Dejaremos que Fred la estudie, traigais a Wesley, equipo técnico... Total libertad. Además de invitaros a cenar en la cantina de oficiales, jeje - concluyó con su mejor sonrisa.

Wesley no podía creer lo que Fred le estaba diciendo. Giles tampoco le creyó cuando se lo contaron por teléfono.

Nunca dudé de que en la Zona ocultan algún tipo de información, de todos modos - dijo el Decano -. La OTAN no nos debe nada.

- Y olvidas que el Ejército americano es... el Ejército americano. Siempre tienen sus propios planes.

- Bueno, igual que el Consejo. Intento no pensar demasiado en todo eso, lo cual incluye la Zona. ¿Qué crees que buscan, Wesley?

El Vicedecano pensó un instante antes de responder.

- No lo tengo claro. Lo que hayan buscado... no sé qué es. Pero no lo han encontrado, y creo que quieren estudiarle a él, a Ángel. En su terreno. Y sin que ni él ni nosotros nos demos cuenta. No creo que corra peligro, Giles, pero deberíamos enviar algún tipo de protección.

Los dos vigilantes limpiaron sus gafas al tiempo.

- Cordelia no está del todo bien todavía - reflexionó Giles -, y en todos estos años nadie se ha preocupado de formarla - carraspeó como si Wesley estuviera delante-. Así que podrían detectarla, e incluso provocarle otra lesión. Dawn tampoco está preparada para proyectarse y Willow va a estar ocupada con Nueva York. ¡Maldición, podrían haber esperado una semana! Es una pena que no nos hayan enseñado a clonarla...

De repente el rostro de Giles se iluminó. Wesley pudo sentirlo desde Los Ángeles.

- ¿Qué?

-Wesley, ¿qué tal se te da guardar secretos? Quiero decir, callarte del todo.

- Callarme... y saltarme las anotaciones en la Crónica.

Giles utilizó el silencio para asentir.

El sol empezaba a ponerse cuando Willow y Andrew llegaron a casa de Moon. No esperaban aquella multitud. La bruja no necesitó la magia para comprender que Giles había hablado.

- No... No querМa... No querМamos perjudicar a nadie. Por eso no lo conté. No lo contamos.

Giles la rodeó por los hombros, lleno de afecto.

- Está bien, Willow. Ha sido cosa mía. Perdoname.

Moon fue hacia la joven, con su atuendo ceremonial preparado, y le estrechó las manos.

- El sr. Giles nos ha hablado de tu acompañante, y cuánta confianza tiene en su poder. Sólo lo ha hecho para que puedas ayudarnos... - se corrigió - para que _podáis _ayudarnos, y ayudar a Ángel.

Willow asintió e inspiró profundamente para prepararse. Ni siquiera se sentaron. Miró a su alrededor, a Giles, a Wesley, Mike y hasta a Andrew, sobrecogido en un rincón. Se sintió de nuevo en el Instituto, con todos pidiéndole una ayuda que no sabía cómo darles. Sólo tenía claro el primer paso. Al menos podría compartir la verdad.

Se concentraron, y Tara se hizo visible y sólida para todos.

* * *

En la Zona, sólo Samantha Finn creyó ver ausencia en la mirada de Ángel, pero nadie, nada en la instalación detectó el trance del vampiro.

En las habitaciones de Ethan Rayne todavía ardían las viejas fotos.

* * *

Giles pudo ver a Jenny estremecerse y... llorar, si es que podía llorar un fantasma. Tara abrió los ojos con infinita compasión.

- _Fidette Videum_ - murmuró.

Ante los ojos de los vivos, los muertos se hicieron visibles. El corazón de Willow dio un vuelco al verse frente al alma en pena de su profesora de Informática. Llevaba su vestido de flores y el colgante de amatista, aunque eran, como sus formas, un simple reflejo. El cuerpo de Tara, al contrario, era sóido y luminoso. Tras la ventana, cientos, miles de formas blancas acompañaban a los humanos de la Tierra, en calma unas, otras confundidas por encontrarse allí.

- Ahora todo está abierto - dijo Jenny. Parecía muy cansada.

La chamán y la bruja se apartaron. Tara envolvió a la mujer que Giles había amado una vez. Tras separarse habló con una suave voz masculina.

- Tu nombre me atormenta cada día. Más que ningún otro.

* * *

Willow se dejó llevar por la luz diminuta y siguió las huellas de Tara hasta donde su espíritu se había intercambiado. Podía sentirla a su lado, dentro del cuerpo del vampiro.

"_Willow_", murmuró. _"No... no está aquí. La brecha no está."_

_"Quizá está más abajo, o es más pequeña"_.

_"No, Willow. Empezó aquí pero no está en esta dimensión. ¡No podemos volver! Esa mujer no podrá descansar si no encontramos la apertura."_

_"Pues no veo de qué manera vamos a resolver esto"_, bufó la bruja. Si hubiera estado en su cuerpo, habría resoplado.

_"Eh... creo que yo sí, o conozco a alguien que sabe"_.

_"¿¿Andrew??" _exclamó Willow. Parecía imposible que les detectaran. _"¿Se puede saber qué haces... ¿Сómo has llegado tú aquí?"_

_"Mejor te lo cuento otro día. Creo que tienes que saber algo de... Ah, perdón. Hola: soy Andrew"_.

_"Tara. Encantada_".

* * *

Jennifer miró a Giles y no vio señal alguna de rencor o venganza.

- No me queda nada aquí - gimió -. Tú me mataste y todavía perteneces a este mundo. Estás en tu lugar, entre los vivos.

El cuerpo de Tara lloró también, como si efectivamente los fantasmas pudiesen llorar, o transmitir las lágrimas de otros.

- Si pudiera me cambiaría por ti. Ahora mismo. Si puedo devolverte a tu lugar, llevarte a otro mejor que este, dimelo, por favor. Dimelo y lo haré.

- Es que no puedes. Ahora todo se ha desequilibrado. Los mundos han cambiado - Jenny se volvió a Giles -. Estáis más sanos, más viejos, más ricos, mientras que yo sólo puedo caminar entre vosotros. Ni siquiera puedo descansar. Y tú ... tú te has curado - dijo acercándose a Tara. Casi se podía oír cómo sus dientes crujían mientras la escrutaba. Tara no se irritó. Los ojos viejos, castaños y rasgados del vampiro sostuvieron le sostuvieron la mirada con dificultad. Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- No, no estoy curado: estoy vivo. El mundo hace el trabajo de tu gente. Cada minuto del día y de la noche pienso en mi hijo. Tengo que apartarle de lo que me rodea todo cuanto puedo, y le veo crecer sabiendo que un día morirá delante de mí. Antes de eso no le llevaré al colegio. Mi ayudante es la que le lleva al parque. Mentiré para ver la mitad de su vida. No podré acompañarle a su boda. Seguiré mintiendo cuando se convierta en un hombre, y en un anciano. Nunca jugaré con mis nietos. Me ves en este mundo porque estoy atado a él. Y luego estás tú, y muchos otros. No puedo olvidaros. Si te atormenta que haya disfrutado de unos meses del calor de alguien a quien he amado, es porque no sabes el precio que hemos pagado por esas caricias. Aun así no equilibra la balanza, nada lo hará. Y si este tormento te da la paz que no tienes, lo acepto con gusto. Aceptaré cualquier cosa, menos mi hijo.

La mujer transparente parpadeó.

- ¿Cualquier cosa?

Giles se adelantó hacia ella. Tocó su hombro: aunque no notó nada, ella sí pudo sentirlo y se giró a él.

- Sólo dinos qué tenemos que hacer. Tienes mi palabra.


	9. Chapter 8: Antes no era así

_Esta es una fanficción sin más pretensiones que el entretenimiento y la práctica literaria. Todos los personajes tomados de la serie _Buffy the vampire slaye_r son propiedad de Joss Whedon y de Mutant Enemy Inc. (Dios los bendiga). El resto del destrozo es responsabilidad mía únicamente y San Joss no tiene culpa de nada._

* * *

_**VIII .- **_

La patrulla de Nueva York contaba con media docena de chiquillas insolentes y bien entrenadas. Buffy no las conocía: pasaron por Mercy mientras ella estaba en Europa. Su Vigilante, Sarah Raymond, apenas había cruzado dos palabras con ellos en toda la semana. Su aplomo era casi tan insultante como el de Quentin Travers.

Les rodeaban manadas de niños exigiendo sus caramelos. De los edificios colgaban calabazas hinchables. De pronto, las cazadoras que iban delante echaron a correr. Buffy las siguió hasta el parque.

El vampiro parecía joven. Estaba, como todos desde hacía un año, extremadamente delgado y temblaba como si tuviera el mono. Una de las chicas se echó sobre él.

- ¡No!

Buffy llegó a tiempo de empujarla y retener al vampiro mientras Andrew y Xander llegaban tras ellos. Andrew se acercó con una pistola.

- Bueno, estas son tus opciones: podemos matarte ahora o por sorpresa... o puedes colaborar y a lo mejor engordas un poco.

- No hay víctima - confirmó una de las jóvenes.

- Pues claro que no, joder - gruñó el vampiro -: buscaba un gato o algo así. ¡Además es Halloween!

- ¿Tienes nombre? - le preguntó Buffy.

- Me llaman Hicks.

Ayudó a Hicks a levantarse. Andrew le hizo subirse la camisa y le insertó el GPS en el hombro.

- Con esto estarás monitorizado: irás todos los miércoles a las 9 a esta dirección, te harán un análisis y te darán de beber. Si hay un rastro en tu sangre de algo que no sea gato te haremos polvo. Y si te vas de la ciudad, yo mismo te encontraré.

El vampiro no parecía creérselo La patrulla tampoco parecía convencida del procedimiento.

- ¿Por qué lo hacéis? Antes no era así.

Buffy le miró un momento antes de darse la vuelta.

- Esa suerte que tienes.

**================BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER===================**

EPISODIO VIII_:__** ANTES NO ERA ASÍ**_

Manhattan parecía más grande de noche. Andrew Wells inspiró el aire y la contaminación le hizo estornudar. Se limpió, adoptó de nuevo una pose solemne y se echó por encima las sales cristalinas.

_¿Estás listo?_ preguntó la voz en su cabeza.

- Listo, maestra.

_No me mantengas conectada más de cinco minutos al principio,_ aconsejó Willow. _Y procura beber muchas bebidas frías. ¡Pero nada de alcohol!_

- ¿Podemos empezar ya, por favor?

Casi le pareció oír el eco del carraspeo.

_Perdón. Ejem... Cronos, Tiempo. Era, Espacio..._

- Ego, Mente...

* * *

Buffy abrió la trampilla y entró por el sótano en la sede del Consejo en Manhattan. Andrew bajaba las escaleras.

- ¿Te lo ha contado Xander?

- ¿El qué? ¿Ha pasado algo en Halloween, ahora que nos aburrimos el resto del año?

- No, pero los niños del hospital tienen una excursión mañana. Hemos hablado de hacernos pasar por voluntarios y sacar a Milena.

- No es mala idea, la verdad. ¿Lo habéis comunicado a la patrulla?

Xander entró en la cocina.

- No le importamos para nada, así que les dará lo mismo. Esa mujer sólo tiene miedo de aquí el aprendiz de Giles. A ver si le das un buen susto – Xander no pudo ver a la señorita Raymond entrar seguida de tres cazadoras.

- ¿Y cómo exactamente podría asustarme?

Buffy sostuvo la mirada de la Vigilante. Era una mujer joven, sofisticada como el mejor cliché: habría salido de un episodio de _Sexo en Nueva York_ y Buffy no hubiera pestañeado.

- Tratándose de usted, tendremos que usar la imaginación.

Empezaron a desayunar sin invitarles. Tal como sugería Xander, la Vigilante miraba incómoda las pociones de Andrew, pero la leyenda de la última Cazadora le importaba un pepino.

- Si no le importa, señor Wells, podría llevarse sus... cosas al sótano. Aquí se preparan comidas.

- Claro: con mucho gusto mezclaré elementos altamente volátiles con lejía y productos de limpieza.

- El señor Wells utilizará mi habitación para la magia, no se preocupe - interrumpió Buffy antes de que la conversación fuera a peor.

- Tío, ¿de dónde has sacado ese carácter? - preguntó Xander después, mientras devoraban sus tortitas.

- No era yo: era Willow. Mantenemos la conexión abierta por si me meto en algún problema.

- Tendrás que tener cuidado si no quieres acabar siendo el Sumo Sacerdote Castrado– murmuró Harris el ex-tuerto.

Buffy se volvió hacia las chicas de la cocina. Yrina, la joven rumana, se había unido a la patrulla. Parecían ignorar que estaban en una sede del Consejo. Podrían haber sido compañeras de piso y ellos, definitivamente, desconocidos. Buffy se sintió desconcertada: sí que había que tener cuidado con los deseos, porque cuando se hacían realidad no avisaban.

* * *

Willow cerró el portátil y entró en el salón de Moon. Ángel llegó el último a la reunión.

- Sé que describir esto va a ser duro - carraspeó Giles -, pero necesitamos todos los detalles.

Willow tomó aire antes de hablar.

- Vale... ¿Os acordáis de cómo acabó el último Apocalipsis? Pues no se acabó.

* * *

El hospital era antiguo y no precisamente saludable. Buffy no pudo evitar que se le erizara la piel al leer el cartel que llamaba al edificio "Hospital St. Brigid's para niños con dificultades". Pensó en Milena y en los otros, los que no iban a rescatar.

Una chica le llamó la atención: tenía unos 20 años y llevaba a dos niños de la mano.

- A mí también me está pasando - le dijo Xander. La siguieron un par de manzanas.

- ¿Qué protocolo vamos a seguir, Buff?

La muchacha se perdió con los niños en un callejón. Un minuto después oyeron gritos.

- Ninguno - dijo Buffy antes de echar a correr.

Llegaron a tiempo de verla decapitar a una vampira tan seca y delgada como se los encontraban últimamente. Buffy se dio cuenta de que les reconocía. La miró un momento, sonriendo, y le dijo:

- ¡Ningún poder en el mundo puede detenerme!

Fueron tras ella hasta la puerta del psiquiátrico y la vieron echarse en brazos de Sarah Raymond, que esperaba con la patrulla en la puerta principal.

- Les presento a Alice: vive aquí en St. Brigid's.

La joven se plantó de nuevo ante ella y rió con ganas.

- ¡Soy el ángel guardián de este manicomio!

- Pero si es una cazadora, ¿por qué... - Buffy tartamudeó nerviosa- ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué no vive en la sede?

- Porque tengo esquizofrenia paranoide - recitó Alice.

La Vigilante intentó aclararle las cosas.

- La localizamos hace sólo un par de meses. Yo me encargo de visitarla -. Se volvió a Alice-. Querida, ¿has visto a esta niña?

- ¡Milena! ¡Claro! Pero ya no está. La han adoptado.

Esta vez, Buffy la entendió.

- Alice, ¿me dirás por dónde se la llevaron?

Alice la cogió de la mano y la llevó dentro del hospital.

* * *

- Este es el escondite.

Alice señalaba una apertura en la pared que llevaba directamente a las alcantarillas. Buffy tocó el hombro de Andrew.

- Willow, ¿estás ahí? Tengo una situación un tanto loca por aquí... Mierda, no quería decir "loca". Se han llevado a Milena.

Los ojos de Andrew se volvieron negros. Mostró la palma de la mano: una luz diminuta se movía entre las líneas.

- Está viva.

- Entonces bajaré yo. Procurad estar preparados aquí, y Alice, necesito que enseñes a la señorita Raymond todas los escondites que conozcas. Will... Andrew, no te muevas de aquí. Ábreme un canal con Xander y con la patrulla. Y cerrad esta habitación.

Cuando los demás salían, la Vigilante la miró un momento.

- Ha manejado a Alice de manera muy inteligente.

- Yo no manejo a la gente. Esa chica ya tiene bastante con estar encerrada aquí, aunque tuviera la oportunidad de salir y usted decidiera no permitirlo.

Alice cogió la cara de Buffy entre las manos. Las tenía heladas. Empezó a hacerle daño y Buffy se echó atrás. Era muy fuerte. La soltó un larguísimo minuto después. Sonreía ampliamente, pero había algo siniestro en ella.

- Lo has visto - dijo, acercándose a su oído -. Tú también has visto el infierno.

* * *

Willow preparó rápidamente la arena ayudada por Moon.

- Si funciona, será como tener una maqueta.

Sobre la alfombra se dibujó la enorme figura de la fosa. La bruja puso la mano sobre el mapa y cobró aspecto tridimensional.

- Muéstrate.

Al principio apareció un pequeño punto blanco. Luego empezó a crecer.

- N-n-no sabemos lo que es - dijo Tara. La mancha tenía el mismo color blanco que su silueta-. Sólo es algo que había abajo, ni siquiera que pudiéramos ver... Más bien se siente.

- ¿Lo saben? - preguntó Giles - ¿Lo sabe Riley?

- No - respondió Ángel -, pero lo están buscando. Y tienen mucha prisa.

El Decano se acercó también al mapa.

- No lo recordaba tan grande.

- ¿Y está lleno de militares? - preguntó Mike, catalizando el miedo de los demás. Nadie respondió, pero todos empezaron a mirarse, salvo su madre, que seguía mirando el mapa.

El vampiro asintió con la cabeza y buscó un punto en el suelo para no tener que mirar a nadie más antes de hablar.

- Sabemos que la Boca del Infierno se cerró gracias a una anomalía. Asumimos que arrasó Sunnydale y ya está, pero eso va contra todas las leyes físicas que conocemos.

- En realidad - dijo Willow - nunca supimos mucho de la cosa que llevaste a Sunnydale.

- Nosotros tampoco, pero resultó tener más poder del que creía, así que al cerrar la Boca del Infierno no sólo destruyó la ciudad, sino que provocó un desequilibrio: cerró una dimensión y abrió las demás.

- Pero eso no explica por qué algunos somos más sensibles - dijo Giles-. No todos aquí podemos ver a los muertos, y sólo parecen proceder de dimensiones celestiales.

Oyeron pasos fuera de la casa. Willow abrió la boca pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera decir nada.

- ¡Oh, gracias a Dios, Dawnie! ... o a los infiernos, lo que sea. ¡Me moría de ganas de salir de casa de Harris! En fin, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

... y al ver a Anya en su forma de demonio, no fue capaz de cerrar la boca.

* * *

La alcantarilla empezó a filtrar algo de luz de día. No le hacía ninguna gracia meter las botas nuevas en aquello que sonaba como fango espeso a sus pies, y sortear las gotas que caían del techo.

- ¿Estás segura de que no hemos llegado tarde, Will?

_No_, respondió la voz de su amiga en su cabeza. _Este hechizo nunca ha funcionado con muertos: la luz se habría desvanecido. _

Buffy contuvo la respiración.

_He oído algo. _

_¿Quieres que bajemos ya? Estamos listos._

_No, Xander, si baja la patrulla se enterarán de que estamos aquí hasta en Nueva Jersey._

Buffy se concentró en escuchar. _Sonaba como una… no puede ser._ En ese instante volvió a escucharlo. ¡_Está ahí otra vez! _ Aplicó el oído lo más posible hacia el túnel.

_Willow, es una nana._

El sonido se acercaba y se hacía más claro. Buffy pudo oír la letra claramente. Le sonaba de la escuela. Era muy antigua:

_A mother was pressing  
Her babe to her breast  
And saying while soothing  
His sorrow to rest  
Sleep gently my darling,  
Sleep soundly my boy  
For thou art my treasure,  
My rapture and joy  
_

Se encaramó a las tuberías para ocultarse.

_The trumpet is howling  
Again and again_

- Iiiig… - chirrió mientras las manos y el pelo se le pringaban con algo cuya naturaleza no quería adivinar. La voz apenas se distinguía, débil y ronca como era: un vampiro o un vagabundo borracho eran igual de verosímiles. ¿Podría Willow haber confundido el rastro de la cazadora con otro?

_And bring him in safely  
To thee and to me._

Y entonces Milena apareció bajo sus pies de un salto.

- Cзади! Не приближайся! – gritó a la oscuridad, sin percatarse de que Buffy estaba allí. Era tan rubia que parecía albina.

La canción de cuna se interrumpió.

- Ven aquí, cariño. Es hora de ir a la cama…

La niña se mantuvo de pie en el claro bajo el tragaluz. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Buffy aprovechó para saltar sobre la niña, taparle la boca y señalarle el sentido al que tenía que correr. Encontraría a la patrulla: si Xander no estaba ya deslizándose por la entrada del túnel, es que no le conocía de nada.

_Willow, _Fiat Lux_, ahora. ¿Willow? ¡Willow! _ _Vaya, _resopló, _"la conexión telepática está apagada o fuera de cobertura en este momento". Qué oportuno…_

- Vamos, sal de ahí… -canturreó – No tengo tiempo para esto.

Se adentró en la oscuridad estaca en mano, porque aquello no tenía ninguna pinta de ser el principio de una redención.

* * *

- ¡Me cago en... digooo Santo Dios! - exclamó Giles.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde me has traído? ¿Es una encerrona? ¿Un sacrificio? - gritaba la demonia.

Dawn miró al Decano intentando que no la decapitara.

- Apareció más o menos cuando volvimos de Europa... o eso me contó Xander. Al principio creímos que era la única, y ha estado viviendo en su casa.

- Bueno, no "viviendo", ya me entendéis... Cuando estoy aquí, me quedo en su casa - dijo Anya.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijisteis nada? - preguntó Willow, cortando la conexión telepática con Nueva York de golpe.

- No lo sé, lo siento mucho... Era fuerte hasta para nosotros.

Moon intentó ir al grano. Tocó en el brazo a Anya para asegurarse de que era corpórea.

- Supongo que alguien nos presentará antes o después, pero tengo claro que no te has escapado de una dimensión celestial, ¿verdad, querida?

- Mazmorra. Dimensión mazmorra. Asuntos de insectos, ensuciar auras... trabajos menores durante un par de eras hasta que mi jefe me perdone y me asigne venganzas de verdad.

- ¿D'Hoffrin te dejó volver a ser demonia? - exclamó Willow - ¿Quién entiende a ese tío? Perdón, estoy flipando un poco.

- Si os conocéis -continuó Moon- para mí está claro: algo os une a esa energía. Hay algo que os une al catalizador, y que atrae la brecha entre dimensiones. ¿Dónde fue a parar el catalizador después de acabar con el sello?

- ¿Qué catalizador? - preguntó Giles.

- Me refiero a la fuente: lo que cerrara la Boca del Infierno. Se fue al infierno con ella, y es obvio que no debería estar allí.

Willow comprendió entonces por qué, incluso después de la aparición de Anya, Ángel seguía concentrado en mirar el suelo.

- ¡El catalizador! Oh, mierda.

* * *

Pocos metros más al fondo, Buffy percibió un jadeo. Escuchó más atentamente y pudo percibir que lo que le había parecido una respiración era un gemido.

- _Sleep gently my darling, 'leep soundly my boy…_

- Tienes todas las de perder conmigo, pero puedes salir. Sabes quién soy, ¿verdad? – esperó en vano una respuesta. Siguió escuchando a la criatura gemir y canturrear a la vez -. No tendrás oportunidad si te encuentran las otras.

- ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

- "Tu bebé" resultó ser una cazadora. Tienes suerte de estar viva todavía. - La vampira se movió hacia ella mostrando los jirones de una falda larga y dos piernas escuálidas. Parecía no haberse alimentado en meses, y llevar bastante tiempo oculta entre los túneles. Si sus sentidos no le fallaban, la criatura no había anidado en ningún sitio, y no había rastro de otros vampiros allí. Ni huellas, ni restos de víctimas.

- Si tienes hambre – continuó – podemos alimentarte de sangre animal.

- ¿Dónde está mi bebé? Ahora estoy sola…

- Oye, o vienes ya o...

Un brazo helado la agarró y la inmovilizó antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

- Asesina – le murmuró al oído.

Un giro le sirvió para deshacerse de los frágiles brazos y abatir a la vampira. Levantó la estaca y la dirigió a ciegas hacia el cuerpo que estaba bajo ella.

- Asesina. Tú le mataste.

Buffy detuvo el brazo súbitamente.

- Le llevaste a la muerte y ahora quieres matarme a mí. La luz le hizo arder, le vi quemarse. ¿Le oías gritar mientras salías corriendo? Puedo olerlo cada día y te veo en mi cabeza, bailando. Libre.

Buffy se levantó y se apoyó en la pared.

- No, no es verdad –balbuceó-. No tenía que acabar así, Dru, fue él. Yo no pude pararlo, él...

La vampira no se levantó para atacar. Débil como estaba, Drusilla se arrastró túnel abajo. Estaba terriblemente enflaquecida y con el vestido blanco hecho jirones.

- Apestaba a ti, y tú le dejaste arder. ¡Y ahora estoy sola! Como tú… Es tu aliento, Cazadora: sólo hay dolor en ti. Hueles a muerte - se volvió hacia ella esperando el golpe final de la estaca-. Matame a mí ahora. ¡Mátame!

Cuando llegaron Xander y Andrew, con la pequeña a salvo, Buffy permanecía contra la pared.

- ¿Qué era? – preguntó Xander.

- Un vampiro común, tuve que matarle. Vámonos. Quiero darme una ducha y dejar de oler a esto.

Tan sólo Xander se percató de que no había rastro de polvo en el aire.

* * *

Buffy entró en la cocina por la trampilla del sótano: traía varias bolsas de las rebajas de Bloomingdale's.

- No ha perdido el tiempo - apreció la Vigilante con una sonrisa.

- No siempre he podido irme de rebajas.

La Vigilante se preparó una taza de café y le sirvió otra.

- He pensado en lo que me dijo de Alice. Voy a solicitar su custodia temporal.

- Yo también he pensado en ella. No sé cómo parece tan feliz, la verdad.

- Lo cierto es que es feliz. Ha matado a varios demonios en lo que la conozco, aunque el director del hospital nunca lo reconocerá. Pero nadie puede controlar las cosas que ve, si son reales o no. El mundo ha cambiado desde que las chicas despertaron, pero sigue siendo grande y malo. Supongo que yo... tenía miedo de no poder, ya sabe, "manejarla".

- No la está manejando: la está cuidando. Si quiere enviarla a entrenarse a Mercy, yo personalmente me aseguraré de supervisarla.

Cuando Sarah Raymond estrechó su mano junto al taxi, Buffy no dudó del respeto que transmitía.

- ¿Qué vio Alice? - le dijo por la ventanilla.

Buffy no contestó.

* * *

Xander y Andrew se sorprendieron de no ver a Buffy en la biblioteca del Consejo. Todos estaban allí, Faith, Robin, incluso Dawn. Incluida Anya. Incluidos los fantasmas.

Giles tomó la palabra primero.

- Lo que vais a oír ahora no puede salir de esta habitación. Tenemos entre manos un asunto bastante grave, y no estoy seguro de que Riley Finn vaya a ayudarnos.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Anya? ¿Y por qué no está aquí Buffy? - preguntó Xander, muy tenso.

- Porque no sé si podrá soportar saber que Spike está en el infierno.

FIN DEL EPISODIO.


	10. Chapter 9: Destrucción masiva I

_**IX**_

El silencio sólo se rompió cuando Faith encendió un cigarrillo y la alarma empezó a pitar. La Consejera lo apagó como pudo y trató de ordenar las palabras que le iban saliendo.

- ¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, eso del Infierno, con calderas y tíos con cuernos... Suena incluso cutre.

- No... sabemos mucho de dimensiones infernales - tartamudeó Willow-, pero he intentado varias invocaciones, y sólo me funcionaba la de Hécate: es mucho más profundo de lo que puedo rastrear, y creo que la teoría de Giles es válida. Está mucho más... abajo.

- En realidad fue Moon quien lo sugirió - respondió el Decano -. Yo ni había pensado en un intercambio de fuerzas.

- Ninguno lo hicimos - dijo Ángel -. Asumimos que todo había acabado bien y punto.

Dawn dio una patada en el suelo al oírle

- Entonces - continuó Faith -, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Ir hasta allí y traerlo de vuelta o...

- ¡No!

- ¡No! - Willow y Anya se miraron extrañadas -. Espera, espera - murmuró la bruja -: no podemos estar de acuerdo, es demasiado raro hasta para esta conversación. ¿Qué quieres decir con "¡no!"?

- La gente inventa un montón de cosas sobre las dimensiones infernales. ¡En serio, no son malas! La mayoría están habitadas por gentes sencillas y almas en pena que viven felices día a día. Aunque haya secciones de... tortura y... tormento.

- Y yo ya la pifié una vez con eso - suspiró Willow - y no queremos hablar otra vez del tema, ¿verdad?

- ¡Exacto! - continuó la demonia -. En cuanto os acostumbréis a los fantasmas será una de esas pequeñas cosas de la vida.

- ¿Qué interés tienes en esto, Anya? - preguntó Giles.

- ¿Yo? ¡Qué pregunta! Sólo estoy facilitando las decisiones.

- El pasillo - Xander carraspeó y miró a la demonia -. Lo siento, guapa. Es el pasillo. Si cambiamos la anomalía, todo vuelve a su sitio: al cielo... o al infierno. O a la dimensión mazmorra, en su caso. No volveríamos a vernos.

Anya se levantó del sillón refunfuñando.

- Gallina -. Salió de la biblioteca dando un portazo. El grupo se quedó en silencio un momento.

- Pero vamos a hacerlo, ¿verdad? - balbuceó Dawn - No le vamos a dejar así... No vamos a dejar la realidad así.

Ángel intervino muy despacio, midiendo cada palabra.

- En realidad Anya tenía razón. Si la anomalía se limita a esto, quizá debamos aceptarlo.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - exclamó Dawn, conteniéndose para no gritarle.

- ¡Es una locura estar rodeados de fantasmas, Ángel! ¿Tenemos que invitarles a cenar, o qué? - dijo Kennedy.

Los ordenadores parpadearon y saltaron un par de chispas de un cable. Giles entendió que a Jenny tampoco le gustaba la idea de quedarse.

- Ángel, la mayoría son almas que no descansan - dijo -. Tenemos una obligación con ellos.

- ... o nos atormentarán de por vida, sí. ¿Pero has visto las Bocas del Infierno? ¿Has comparado las bajas? También tenemos una responsabilidad con los vivos, y nadie puede asegurar que si liberamos el alma de Spike no empiece a morir gente como antes de...

Lo siguiente que oyeron fue la bofetada de Dawn. La Vigilante más joven salió a zancadas de la biblioteca y ni se molestó en dar un portazo. Andrew fue tras ella.

El vampiro se frotó la mejilla.

- En realidad, yo también me habría abofeteado a mí mismo.

**================BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER===================**

EPISODIO IX_:__** DESTRUCCIÓN MASIVA (primera parte)**_

El Instituto de Mercy acogía una Jornada de Artes Marciales. Había sido idea de Robin: cuanto más controladas las exhibiciones de las cazadoras más jóvenes, decía, menos rumores por ahí.

- ¿Crees que les importa que hablen de ellas? - murmuró Faith en la grada. Buffy se echó a reír.

- En absoluto. Han salido a ti.

Faith había evitado sentarse con Buffy después de la reunión del día anterior, pero la rubia empezaba a sospechar, estaba segura.

- ¿Qué tal os fue en Nueva York? Andrew lleva días quejándose de que no te has reunido con él para terminar la Crónica.

Buffy siguió mirando la exhibición. Faith volvió al ataque.

- Dice que tuviste que matar un vampiro en una alcantarilla, pero que otro respondió bien...

- Ajá.

- No te quejarás: si no llega a ser por aquella cosa de dos cabezas, me estaría subiendo por las paredes.

Buffy aplaudía sin escucharla. Faith se aseguró de que nadie más podía oírlas

- ¿Qué te parece todo esto? La paz, transmitir el legado, y toda esa mierda.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿No... echas de menos nada de antes?

Buffy vaciló un momento.

- La playa. Estaba a 20 minutos en coche. Ahora fijate: las cazadoras montan exhibiciones con tu novio. ¿No te dan envidia? Yo en el Instituto tenía que hacerme la torpe constantemente.

- No hablo de ellas.

Buffy se volvió por fin, intentando adivinar de qué estaba hablando su amiga.

- ¿Eres feliz, B.?

- Hecha por ti, esa pregunta ya me habría sonado rara cuando se puso de moda, el año pasado. Ahora directamente da miedo.

Faith no supo responder: esperaba otra evasiva.

- Preguntas fuera de lugar, Ángel y Giles contándose sus cosas, algo que no está en su sitio... Faith, ¿qué está pasando?

El móvil de la Consejera Summers salvó a Faith.

- ¿Graham? - exclamó extrañada. Se volvió hacia Faith - ¿Sabías que Graham iba a venir?

- ¿Graham... el _Capitán Graham_? ¿El Xander de Riley? - Buffy apenas asintió y Faith bajó las gradas de un salto para avisar a Wood.

- Jolín. Puede que sólo hayan venido a comer. - dijo con un mohín.

* * *

Los tres militares asistieron a varias clases. Giles les ofreció de nuevo un tour guiado por el Consejo. Cualquier cosa que les mantuviera lejos de la Biblioteca y de la aprensión de los nuevos Vigilantes.

- Cada vez que vengo me sorprendo un poco más - decía Riley -. ¡Es impresionante! Pero en realidad veníamos a por Ángel... quiero decir, a llevar a Ángel de vuelta a casa.

- Parece que hayas querido decir "escoltar" - respondió Giles con media sonrisa. Riley miró fijamente al Decano.

- Puedo detectar un interrogatorio antes de que empiece, Giles.

La puerta principal se abrió y las dos Consejeras entraron con Robin y un puñado de cazadoras corriendo en chándal Buffy se echó en brazos de Riley en cuanto le vio.

- ¿Por qué no has llamado? Habríamos ido a recibiros al aeropuerto.

- No ha hecho falta, han aterrizado en nuestro helipuerto - contestó Giles. Faith y Robin intercambiaron una mirada rápida con el Decano y se escabulleron.

- No sabía cómo decírtelo, Buffy. Vamos a llevar a Ángel y sus chicos a casa, y había pensado que si... querrías acompañarnos.

- Uf, no sé. Hace una semana que volví de Nueva York, pero no voy a negar que tengo amorriña de sol y playa... ¿Volvería antes de Nochebuena?

- ¡Claro! Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

- Mhm... - alargó su respuesta esperando la reacción de Giles.

- Yo creo que puedes ir sin problemas, siempre que Ángel y Wesley no te secuestren.

- ¿Así, sin más?

- Sí, ¿por qué no?

- Nunca me imaginé que acabarías pidiéndome que me fuera de vacaciones.

- Te di un año de vacaciones - le reprochó el Decano -. Ve a California. Kennedy se hará cargo de tus grupos.

Giles le acarició la cabeza sonriendo. A Buffy no le pasó inadvertido el exceso de simpatía: para sus amigos, al parecer, era ella la que no estaba en su sitio.

- Claro - dijo, rechinando los dientes debajo de la sonrisa.

- Habíamos pensado en un par de días en Los Ángeles, para asegurarnos de que todo está en orden... y llevarte a la Zona Cero.

- No hablas en serio - dijo Giles.

- En realidad, sí. Creo que os lo debemos. Pero no tienes que venir si no quieres, Buffy.

Miró a Giles con algo de desafío en la mirada.

- Cuenta conmigo. Algún día tenía que verlo.

- ¿Estás segura? - Giles empezaba a preocuparse, pero sabía que iba a decir que sí.

- Ya que no pasa nada porque me vaya, ¿por qué no?

* * *

Willow todavía hacía cálculos en la encimera de la cocina cuando llamó a su puerta.

- ¡Buffy! Creía que tenías que dar una clase.

- Tengo un rato para comer. ¿Me alimentas?

- Claro, además quería enseñarte una cosa. ¿Reconoces esta foto? - la bruja puso el portátil entre los platos de ensalada.

- Se parece a... - Buffy pegó la nariz a la pantalla -. ¡Es un partido de Décimo Curso! Mira, si son Cordelia y Harmony... ¡Guau, qué pintas! ¿De dónde las has sacado?

- Eso es lo mejor: he encontrado un grupo en MySpace de antiguos residentes de Sunnydale. ¡Hay un montón de gente!

Buffy paseó por el álbum de fotos, reconociendo las caras y los lugares. Había flyers de conciertos del Bronze, y hasta una foto en la que salían al fondo, borrosos, en el baile de Graduación, ella con el paraguas en la mano. Lo había perdido mucho antes de que se hundiera la ciudad, en alguna de las veces que tuvo que ceder su habitación.

- ¿Te das cuenta, Buffy? Les he pedido que localicen más fotos o vídeos en que salgamos los tres.

- No está mal tener recuerdos otra vez, ¿eh?

Willow asintió sonriendo. Buffy reparó en que no había ninguna foto de Tara.

- ¿Quién te ha mandado estas fotos? No habrás vuelto a hablar con Amy.

- ¡No! No creo... Dice que iba al Instituto con nosotros, pero no le ubico... o _la_ ubico. Dice que vive en Seattle. ¡Ay, madre! ¿Crees que puede ser Amy de verdad?

- Riley y Graham están aquí.

- ¿Ah, sí? - Willow intentó concentrarse en un trozo de lechuga.

- Van a llevar a Ángel y a su gente a L.A. Me han pedido que les acompañe unos días.

- Vaya, qué guay.

- Willow, ¿ni siquiera tú vas a decirme qué pasa?

La bruja dejó de masticar. El tenedor se quedó en su mano apuntando a ninguna parte.

- Sé que algo está pasando. Y sé que estáis en ello. Y que, por alguna razón, estoy fuera. Estoy... desconectada. ¿Qué significa que "todo está abierto"?

Willow buscó algo que responder que no fuera mentira.

- ¿Por qué no me contaste que Ángel y tú no estáis juntos?

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Es una especie de intercambio de preguntas incómodas?

- Buffy, no... Sólo pensaba que el año pasado no hablamos mucho, y quizá es mejor que te mantengas aparte de algunas cosas. Mejor para ti.

- ¿Crees que no he superado Sunnydale? ¿Es lo que estás insinuando?

- ¿Y lo has hecho?

Las dos se habían olvidado ya de la ensalada.

- Buffy, te vi en la playa. Aquella noche, con Ángel. Nunca te lo había dicho... Xander y yo fuimos a buscarte y vimos cómo le devorabas. Luego te fuiste a Europa y parecías tan feliz... Por favor, confía en mí. Olvídate de esto y cuando acabe...

Buffy se levantó de la mesa.

- Si tan preocupados estabais por mi estado de ánimo, ¿por qué me habéis hecho volver para... para esto?

Se volvió a su amiga antes de salir.

- Voy a hacer la maleta. No quiero hacer esperar a Riley.

Cuando se quedó sola, Willow cogió el teléfono.

- Dawn, ¿estás en Chicago?

* * *

- Voy a tener que empezar a pagarte el transporte - reía Dawn. Mike conducía su ranchera hacia Mercy.

- No te preocupes: no ha venido nadie a mi tutoría, y en casa no me esperan.

Dawn notó la vacilación en la última frase.

- Se ve que Moon se pasa un poco contigo, pero así son las madres, ¿no? Quizá es algo indio... ¡perdón! Algo iniciático.

Mike rió amargamente.

- Mi madre tiene un gran peso sobre los hombros: cada vez es más difícil encontrar un joven dispuesto a ser chamán.

- Pero tú sí lo estás.

Mike maniobró para entrar en el jardín. Un helicóptero militar ocupaba el parking y Willow ya les estaba esperando.

- Yo no soy lo bastante bravo para seguir el linaje.

- Sé lo que sientes, Mike, créeme Pero antes o después se acaban dando cuenta de que estamos ahí.

- Puede, Vigilante Junior -dijo Mike abriéndole la puerta -, pero tú al menos no eres el hijo maricón de la Cazadora.

* * *

Willow preparó el talismán y lo colgó al cuello de Dawn. Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas.

- ¿Y si se dan cuenta?

- Ni de coña - dijo Andrew -: es muy discreto. Siempre puedes decirle a Buffy que te estamos enseñando talismanes y se te olvidó quitártelo

- Mejor no le digas que yo te estoy enseñando nada - dijo la bruja -. Tú concentrate en el ámbar cada vez que algo te parezca inusual. Será como...

- Luminol - concluyó Andrew -. Como si buscaras sangre con Luminol.

Las dos mujeres miraron al Vigilante de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Tú ensayas esas frases?

Willow tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para seguir.

- Sobre todo no despiertes sospechas de que andas buscando algo. Si lo encuentras, el talismán te avisará. Y sobre todo, no le cuentes nada a Buffy.

- Esa parte sigue siendo la peor.

Andrew la rodeó con el brazo.

- Piensa que no la estás apartando: la estás protegiendo.

Dawn apretó el trozo de ámbar que colgaba de su cuello y se preguntó si ella misma podría protegerse.

* * *

Empezaba a atardecer cuando Dawn volvió a su apartamento del ático. Tenía una hora como mucho para convencer a su hermana. Buffy tenía la maleta casi cerrada.

- Willow dice que te vas con Riley...

- Ajá.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

- ¿Lo sabe Giles?

- No - mintió -, pero necesito un respiro, ¿sabes? Las chicas son geniales, pero me hacen sentir un poco...

- ¿Fuera de lugar? - Buffy sonrió - No eres la única: también nos pasa a los que tenemos superpoderes. ¿De verdad quieres venir? No sé si va a ser un picnic precisamente.

- Por eso pensaba que a lo mejor no te apetecía ir sola - Dawn se mordió el labio -. No... no vas a quedarte en L.A.

- No, y creía que esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido.

- Sólo quiero que estés bien, Buffy.

La Consejera sacudió a su hermana para quitarle tensión a la escena.

- Si tengo que dar un paseo por la Boca del Infierno, no se me ocurre nadie más para acompañarme. Además, ya no hay riesgo de que rompas nada.

* * *

El viaje en helicóptero fue incómodo. El pobre Connor no dejó de llorar hasta que su padre le bajó en la azotea del Hyperion. Ángel la abrazó antes de despedirse.

- Ten cuidado ahí abajo, ¿vale?

- Y tú aquí arriba.

Cuando volvieron a despegar, al menos pudo estirar un poco las piernas. Dawn las cruzaba sin cesar desde que habían salido de Mercy. Ella también empezó a estrujarse los nudillos cuando vio la estructura metálica a la derecha bajo sus pies. Y a la izquierda: cubría todo el valle. La ciudad no le parecía tan grande cuando vivía allí.

Samantha les acomodó en una vivienda de oficiales. Les dejó un dossier con informaciones vagas sobre restos del Sello de Danthazar.

- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Es una costumbre de Riley hacerme estudiar?

Dawn dijo desde el baño:

- ¿Crees que podrían encontrar algo más? No sé, imaginate que aparece el Señor Gordo, jiji.

- Nah, el dossier es muy vago... ¡Eh! ¡Nos han dejado churros! - exclamó Buffy en la cocina. Llamaron a la puerta - Seguro que es Riley... o no.

No era Riley quien estaba delante de la puerta. A pesar de los años, todavía podía reconocer a Ethan Rayne.

- Creo que no está aquí para comer churros, señorita Summers.

* * *

Willow estaba a punto de irse a casa cuando sonó la alerta del Messenger.

_wwbM: hla Sunwitch!_

_Sunwitch: hey_

_me pillas a punto de irme_

_wwbM: sólo quería saber si te llegaron las fotos_

_Sunwitch: Sí gracias._

_Perdona, es que estoy pasando unos días algo raros en el trabajo_

_wwbM: qué raro ;)_

_Siempre ocupada, eh?_

_Sunwitch: :)_

_wwbM: ¿Sigues en contacto con Xander Harris?_

_Sunwithch: Sí vivimos juntos_

_NO_

_Bueno, trabajamos juntos y somos... algo así como vecinos._

_wwbM: Recuerdo que había una chica._

_Sunwitch: Anya_

_No acabó bien... es muy complicado._

_wwbM: me refería a ti_

_Sunwitch: Tampoco acabó bien._

_Llevo año y medio con otra persona..._

_Espera un momento_

_Creía que nos conocíamos DEL INSTITUTO_

_wwbM: ..._

_Sunwitch: ¿Quién eres?_

En ese momento alguien encendió la luz.

- Willow - dijo Giles cerrando la puerta tras él -, te estaba buscando.

Cuando Willow se volvió a la pantalla, wwbM estaba desconectado.

- Mierda...

- Bueno, puedo esperar hasta mañana.

- No, da igual. ¿Qué es? ¿Otro amigo muerto?

- No, en realidad, creo que es algo bueno. Escribí un mail a Devon, y Alfanía me ha dado el contacto de un mago experto en portales - el Decano buscó algo en su agenda -. Se llama Kur... Kuor... Kuorkisuonía. Vive en alguna parte de Karelia, en Finlandia.

- ¿Vas a pedirle que venga?

- Esa es la cosa: no se trata sólo de su conocimiento, sino del lugar. Según Alfanía es una especie de guardián. Ha aceptado que le visitemos, y...

- Con "visitemos" quieres decir que _yo_ le visite, ¿verdad? - interrumpió Willow con un mohín.

- Es importante, Willow. Si pudimos... Si Spike pudo cerrar una dimensión de golpe, y cualquier Ejército lo descubre...- el Decano limpiaba compulsivamente sus gafas - No quiero imaginar lo que un individuo como Kajetia puede intentar si lo descubre.

- Haré lo que me pidas, pero no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar.

- Nadie la tiene. Tendrás todo el apoyo del Coven y te cubriremos desde aquí. Y vas a llevarte a Andrew.

- ¡Venga ya!

- Has dicho que harías lo que te pidiese.

Apagaron las luces y sellaron el edificio con un conjuro. Giles la llevó al NOISE de camino a casa.

- No te acuestes tarde, Consejera.

- Giles, ¿cuál es la prioridad?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Tengo que concentrarme en la anomalía? ¿Reequilibrar las dimensiones? ¿Nada más?

El Decano condujo en silencio un momento.

- He estado investigando por mi cuenta, pero no he conseguido nada. Si se presenta la ocasión, tu prioridad es llevarle a la luz, pero no estoy seguro de que podamos.

* * *

El aire acondicionado helaba la sala de la vivienda de oficiales. Hacía más frío que en Chicago.

- ¿Por qué me cuenta esto?

El viejo hechicero la miraba sentado tranquilamente en el sillón. Buffy sabía, no podía decir cómo, que le había dicho la verdad.

- Lo crea o no, por el bien común, señorita Summers.

- ¿Desde cuándo le interesa el bien común?

- Nunca demasiado, para serle sincero. Pero creo dos cosas: que ahí fuera no tienen ni idea de con lo que están jugando y usted sí...

- ... y que lo que han encontrado está relacionado conmigo.

- Íntimamente, diría.

Dawn agarró su talismán bajo la blusa, rogando por que el brujo no se diera cuenta.

- ¿Y qué quiere que haga?

- La verdad, no lo sé. He conseguido inutilizar los detectores, pero mis hechizos se están agotando.

- ¿Qué cree que hacen con los restos del Sello? - preguntó Dawn, intentando parecer inocente.

- No es el sello.

- Pero el dossier habla de él - balbuceó Buffy.

- Sigue siendo usted una jovencita ingenua - respondió el brujo con una carcajada - . ¿Por qué compartiría el Coronel su trabajo con usted?

- ¿Y por qué lo haría Ethan Rayne?

El hechicero sacó un paquete del bolsillo. Estaba envuelto en papel de periódico y le cabía en el puño.

- Yo lo abriré - se adelantó Dawn -... por si te pillan.

Al desenvolverlo, motas de tierra empezaron a caer al suelo. En realidad era un trozo de roca, casi un terrón. Bajo su blusa, el talismán empezó a quemar.

- ¿Es una broma?

- No sé lo que es: sólo que es lo que ellos están buscando y que por eso la han traído aquí.

- ¿Y cómo está tan seguro?

Ethan Rayne se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

* * *

Atravesaron en fila los pasillos del laboratorio. Rayne abrió la última puerta de acceso y entraron en el almacén.

- No sabía que fuéramos a robar clips.

- Buffy -susurró Dawn en su oído -, ese chiste sigue siendo malo.

- Lo siento, es que quería romper... - se interrumpió al ver el cambio de expresión de su hermana y se giró para mirar - la tensión.

La demonia estaba en una jaula. Parecía dormir mientras el halo del hechizo la envolvía y la conectaba con una tubería abierta en el suelo.

- ¿Qué le están haciendo?

- Le extraen la energía - dijo Dawn -, ¿verdad?

Rayne asintió.

- La trajo un tipo africano hace unas semanas. Los scanners se alimentan de su magia: es como una pila.

Los tres se obligaron a mirar. Tardaron un rato en salir y volver a las viviendas de oficiales, aunque ninguna de las Summers preguntó qué harían con ella cuando se gastara.

Samantha las estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa.

- ¡Buffy! Finn quiere que cenéis en casa... si has terminado de charlar con nuestro colaborador.

- Sáquelo de aquí - murmuró Rayne tras ella -. Yo la ocultaré.

* * *

Kennedy fue a apartar el iBook de la mesa y se quemó la mano.

- ¡Ay! ¿Va a empezar a echar humo esta cosa?

- Espero que no... - dijo Willow mirando la pantalla desde la cama. El portátil resplandecía con un halo cálido mientras traducía el hechizo del talismán de Dawn a datos. Kennedy miró alternativamente a la máquina y la maleta abierta al lado.

- ¿Vas a irte al fin del mundo con Buffy y Dawn allí abajo?

- Si estoy aquí para cuando vuelvan, no podré aguantarle a Buffy otro tercer grado, así que mejor me largo. Entre el fin del mundo y Buffy, cariño, honestamente...

- ¿Irá ella contigo?

Kennedy jugueteaba nerviosa con su estaca, esperando la respuesta.

- No lo sé.

- Bien. Está bien, por mi parte. No me importa.

Willow la besó delicadamente antes de entrar en el baño. Kennedy contempló la habitación. Sólo se oía el agua cayendo de la ducha.

- Sé que estás aquí, ¿vale? Aunque no pueda verte.

Una corriente fría recorrió las paredes. Creyó percibir la silueta de una joven de pelo largo que sonreía bajo la luz blanca.

- Gracias - murmuró -. Gracias por cuidar de ella.

* * *

Riley le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo blandas que eran, pensó. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar el pensamiento: Riley era su amigo y, más importante, su aliado. Ethan Rayne no. Así de simple.

Pero al saltar para llegar a la última plataforma de la sima, sintió la tierra desmoronarse un poco más en su bolsillo.

- Siempre te han sentado bien los trajes de escaladora - rió el Coronel.

Buffy miró hacia abajo y se descolgó por el rappel, aunque el fondo del barranco seguía sin verse.

- ¿De verdad quieres bajar sola?

- Sólo son unos metros: esto es mucho más grande de lo que recordaba.

De todos modos, Graham también se descolgó y se puso casi a su altura.

- ¿Esperáis que os diga algo sobre esto?

- No, claro que no - aseguró el teniente -. ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, tendría sentido. Fui la última en salir de aquí... pero claro, no pensaba más que en correr.

- Es una visita de cortesía para nuestros aliados, Summers. No te pongas paranoica

- Entonces, ¿por qué llevas una cámara acoplada en el hombro?

Graham se echó a reír y se escabulló pared abajo. Cuando llegaron al tope de la cuerda del rappel, apenas se podía distinguir la plataforma superior, pero el fondo de la sima todavía quedaba lejos. Sorprendentemente, hacía más calor que arriba.

Era lo que más recordaba del último día. El calor que hacía bajo el sello, y el que continuó sintiendo todo el día y toda la noche, hasta casi desmayarse en la playa.

- Impresiona, ¿eh, Summers? Todavía me pregunto cómo te las apañaste para tirar todo esto abajo usando un solo activo...

- ¿"Usando"? - se enfrentó a Graham, balanceándose en el vacío - Esta visita de cortesía vuestra ¿es para hablar de... "activos"... "usados"?

- Vamos, Buffy. Estamos en el mismo bando, te gusten los tíos con uniforme o no.

- Ya no hay bandos, Graham. Se supone que la guerra se acabó.

- ¡Bien, estupendo! ¿Y vas a decirnos cómo o no?

- ¿No os sirve la desgraciada a la que estáis desangrando?

"_Buffy_" interrumpió Riley por el intercomunicador, "_está bien, no te preocupes. Puedes dejarlo cuando quieras_".

- Coronel, con el debido respeto... - intentó decir Graham.

"_Basta, Teniente_".

Arriba, en la plataforma, Dawn pasó por delante de Riley para descolgarla.

- Buffy, no te lo tomes a mal - rogó el Coronel -: tenías que ver las oscilaciones del scanner cuando estabas abajo. Eso es peligroso y necesitamos toda la ayuda que puedas prestarnos para controlarlo.

- No se trata de mí. Lo que sea que estáis buscando... no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Yo no soy la experta en magia. Ni soy la única chica con superpoderes en el mundo.

- Pero sabes que eres distinta de las otras.

No se volvió para contestarle. El trozo de piedra todavía ardía en su bolsillo.

- No, no lo soy.

* * *

En la casa prefabricada, Dawn caminaba arriba y abajo.

- Dejalo ya. Hacen su trabajo - le decía Buffy desde el dormitorio.

Dawn siguió a su hermana hasta la habitación. Buffy frotaba entre las manos el pedazo de roca, desmoronando poco a poco la tierra.

- Podías haberte matado. O te podía haber dado una embolia, o algo así.

- Dawn, están a cargo de esto. Vale, sus métodos son un poco... asquerosos. Pero hasta ahora no nos han fallado.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no te han fallado?

- Lo que hubo entre Riley y yo no cuenta aquí.

- No estaba pensando en eso. ¿Qué me dices del año pasado? ¡Aquí mismo, mientras nosotros nos matábamos! ¿No se quedaron mirando?

- Tenían órdenes. No se las pueden saltar así como...

- ¿Por qué siempre defiendes a Riley? ¡No le debes nada!

- Ya lo sé.

- Si hubieran intervenido Anya no habría muerto. Ni Amanda. Ni Spike.

Buffy se puso de pie de un salto. Por un instante, Dawn temió que fuera a abofetearla.

- Ellos no son nuestros enemigos: El Primero sí lo era. Nadie pudo impedir que murieran, Dawn. Ni Riley, ni Graham, ni yo.

- Pero no quieres que ellos le encuentren, ¿verdad?

Buffy no respondió. Apretó el trozo de piedra en el bolsillo tan fuerte que se desmoronó.

- Buffy, Ethan Rayne tiene razón: no quieren controlarlo, quieren utilizarlo. Y si encuentran cualquier conexión volverán a...

- ¡Spike está muerto! No hay nada que utilizar. Está vacío, igual que esta cosa... - abrió la mano para enseñarle a Dawn los restos de tierra, cuando el trozo de cristal apareció. Medía poco más que la falange de un dedo, pero se podían distinguir las facetas talladas y un resto del engaste.

Buffy guardó el cristal rápidamente en el bolsillo. Se sentó en la cama y se sacudió el polvo de las manos.

- Voy a darme un baño, ¿vale?

- Eres una imbécil.

- ¿Qué?

Dawn no se movió del marco de la puerta, con el labio apretado.

- Eres una idiota egoísta. Lo sigues siendo.

Buffy no se atrevió a contradecirla. Tampoco era capaz de apartar la vista de los ojos helados de su hermana.

- ¿Se te ocurrió preguntarte una sola vez si yo necesitaba hablar, o también decidiste eso por las dos?

- Dawn, yo no imaginaba que…

- ¡Y un cuerno!

Las dos hermanas guardaron silencio. La mayor de las Summers miraba a la más pequeña como un condenado que espera una sentencia que ya conoce de antemano, consciente de la gravedad de su crimen.

- ¿Desde cuándo nadie puede necesitar el dolor? – musitó.

- ¡También era mi amigo! Yo no puedo hacer como los demás: puede que ellos lleven bien las cosas tal como están, pero yo no puedo. Yo le odiaba, Buffy – Dawn sintió su voz y sus fuerzas quebrándose a la vez, y se desplomó en el suelo junto a su hermana.

- Le odiaba cuando… No sólo por lo que te hizo, seguía aborreciéndole después, cuando supe todo lo demás. Le odiaba porque había vuelto y tarde o temprano los dos me dejaríais Además era fácil porque total, ya le odiaba todo el mundo, ¿no? Y entonces… - Dawn se tragó las lágrimas que habían empezado a empaparle la cara – … y yo no puede despedirme. No pude pedirle perdón. Y tú parecías tan tranquila en Europa, con aquel italiano y luego con Ángel… Me tenía que haber dado cuenta de que era el mismo teatro de siempre.

Dawn no pudo seguir hablando. Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas y no podía hipar y hablar a la vez. La expresión que le devolvía su hermana lo hacía aún más difícil, los labios apretados para no responder a sus reproches; los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como si se aferrara a algo a su espalda. Y los enormes ojos verdes que Dawn siempre había envidiado posados sobre los suyos, abiertos, mirando a Dawn y a algo que estaba mucho más allá, más lejos que ambas. Pero secos.

- ¿Por qué ni siquiera has llorado desde entonces?

- Dawn, no puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

Buffy no respondió y bajó la cabeza.

- ¿¿Por qué?? – insistió Dawn, a punto de empezar a sacudirla.

- Porque si me paro una sola vez no podré seguir, ¿vale? – algo en la agresividad de la respuesta pareció devolver a Buffy a la vida. Apartó suavemente la mano de su hermana de su brazo y le secó las lágrimas de la cara. Había vuelto a poner la sonrisa habitual. Dawn creyó que la mataría por eso. Pero, a decir verdad, estaba demasiado cansada.

- Esto nos está matando. Voy a avisar a Riley de que volvemos a casa.

- Buffy, no tienes que…

Su hermana no pudo oírla: se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño y el grifo del agua caliente la aislaba de todo lo demás. Dawn puso la maleta en su cama y dejó que las lágrimas volvieran a caer a borbotones por sus mejillas mientras iba metiendo sus cosas.

* * *

"_Nota mental: no volver a salir de California_". Desde que se mudaron a Mercy, Willow siempre había pensado que era aquello a lo que se refería el abuelo Rossemberg cuando decía que en Austria hacía un frío de mil demonios. Pero aquello era de millones de demonios. Demonios esquimales. Demonios del Polo. Demonios pingüino.

- ¡Qué barbaridad!

- ¿A que tú también tienes frío? – Andrew se volvió hacia su maestra_ Pues afortunadamente, el conocimiento me sirve. El frío ha quedado atrás gracias al Compendio. Me he untado con unos aceites antes de salir_ "_Nota mental: no preguntar qué aceite_"_. Pero envidio a Ángel. Con eso de ser vampiro tiene el viaje en primera asegurado…

- Sí, claro, si exceptúas que puedo teleportarle a Maracaibo a mediodía si cometo cualquier descuido.

- ¡Por favor, Willow! Además, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte

Andrew estaba allí para ayudarla. "_Nota mental_"… "_Nota mental_"…

Lo que no entendía era por qué no habían podido coger el ferry. La condición era hacer a pie los últimos diez kilómetros. El camino estaba abierto, pero en unas semanas se cubriría de agua; que más tarde se helaría y dejaría toda el área inaccesible. Andrew había aceptado sin pensarlo; aunque su argumento tenía mucha lógica, después de todo. ¿Quién iba a poner un Lugar Sagrado en un Centro Comercial, a excepción de Las Vegas?

Era la prueba de hombría lo que la indignaba. Quién se habrían creído esas vikingas ancestrales que eran…

- ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti?

- Pues… a decir verdad, como no me des una bofetada para quitarme el hielo de la nariz… o si quieres llevar también mi mochila…

- Eso está hecho. Trae aquí.

Qué momento, pensó. Así que tener discípulos significaba caminar sin mochila por la tundra… Bueno, no estaba nada mal. Habría sido realmente un momentazo… si no se hubiera estropeado el GPS en ese mismo instante.

- ¡Mierda!

- No, Willow. Eso es buena señal. Se ha acabado el reino de las máquinas: hemos llegado.

El desfiladero se abrió y entraron en el valle. Un lobo cruzó el camino frente a ellos, y la maga quiso creer que les sonrió.

CONTINUARÁ


	11. Chapter 10: Destrucción masiva II

**X**

Les escoltaban dos marines: uno abría el paso y otro iba detrás.

- Vigilante Wood, señor, por favor, no camine tan cerca - Robin obedeció sin volverse.

- Cabo, cuando ya se me había olvidado cómo le hablan los tíos de uniforme a un negro, ha tenido que aparecer usted.

- Sólo sigue órdenes - murmuró Buffy delante de él (y detrás del otro cabo).

- Y una mierda - ladró Dawn a su lado.

Habían escoltado a las Summers a su vuelta de California. Riley quería _apoyarles más estrechamente_. En dos días, un destacamento se había instalado en sus edificios y había un marine en cada clase. Fred tenía otro en su laboratorio en el Hiperion y Wesley no podía salir de Los Ángeles.

Y Dawn seguía sin dirigirle la palabra.

Siguieron caminando hasta la estación de autobuses. Buscaron al nuevo Vigilante entre los estudiantes que volvían de Chicago y los inmigrantes que recorrían las fábricas del Este buscando trabajo, con sus cosas a cuestas y sin dinero para viajar en tren o en avión. De un autocar bajó una anciana árabe agarrada a su bastón y a una enorme maleta, que hizo tropezar a varios viajeros. Alguien dio un empujón al cuadro de luces y el andén quedó en penumbra.

Antes de que los dos soldados se dieran cuenta, el grupo corría a la puerta estacas en mano. Los vampiros parecían más fuertes que los que se encontraban habitualmente, pero estaban igual de hambrientos y eran más de cinco. Bien organizados, bloquearon las puertas y atacaron a un mochilero que se desplomó como una tortuga patas arriba. Faith corrió hacia él.

- Como grite la hemos jodido... - murmuró.

El mochillero empezó a gritar.

La procesión de viajeros se despertó y empezó a chillar a su vez, a correr y empujarse por todas partes. Se llevaron por delante a uno de los marines.

Buffy saltó al mostrador central para localizar a los vampiros. Arrojó un aplique de luz al de la puerta y ganó unos segundos para Robin, pero la multitud aterrorizada lo estaba complicando todo. Saltó hacia el vampiro más próximo pero el suelo empezó a temblar de repente y la hizo caer.

- ¡Lo que faltaba! - ladró.

La anciana había tirado su maleta. Se había enderezado y ya no parecía necesitar su bastón, que clavó en el suelo de un golpe. Otro temblor sacudió el vestíbulo, y un resplandor se extendió por las grietas del mármol del suelo.

-"Di: me refugio en el Señor del Rayar del Alba... " - dijo la anciana mientras el bastón canalizaba más luz. - "Me refugio en el Señor de los hombres. En el Rey de los Hombres. En el Dios de los hombres. Me refugio del mal que se esconde y envenena el corazón de genios y hombres".

Se levantaron sacudiéndose las cenizas. La multitud salió del vestíbulo tan despacio como antes del ataque. Mientras los dos marines se recuperaban, los tres Vigilantes se acercaron a la mujer.

- ¿Salima Bint-Jakub? - preguntó Robin.

La anciana, relajada, terminó de arreglarse los mechones canosos bajo el velo blanco.

- Robin Wood. _Assalaamu Alaikum_.

-_ Wa Alaikum Salam_ – respondieron Dawn y Robin. Buffy acertó a levantar tímidamente la mano.

- ¿Mis colegas han llegado ya?

- Hemos tenido algún problema con Inmigración, pero Miyako Hatsuma llegó ayer: la espera con Rupert Giles, en su casa.

El grupo salió de la estación sin esperar a sus escoltas.

- ¿Cómo... cómo hace eso? - preguntó Dawn apartando la ceniza.

- Magia, _azizam_.

**================BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER===================**

EPISODIO X_:__** DESTRUCCIÓN MASIVA (segunda parte)**_

Willow y Andrew llegaron a la casa un lago y tres aldeas laponas después del desfiladero. Había dejado de nevar, pero seguían sin cobertura. Andrew insistió en buscar señal. Cuando Willow salió de la sauna, se sorprendió de ver los cables desparramados por la moqueta, pero no quiso ni preguntar por qué el hechizo que estaba intentando olía así.

Se acercó a la ventana, preguntándose si el lobo les habría seguido, y si se habría traído a unos amigos. Vio a una niña de unos siete años en el porche: se movía ágilmente por la nieve, y escudriñaba la ventana para ver a los forasteros.

- Andrew, ven, mira... - el timbre del teléfono sonó por fin y Willow se apartó de la ventana.

- Hay señal, maestra. Tal como te dije: justo después de llegar. Hemos pasado la prueba.

La bruja abrió el portátil envuelta todavía en la toalla y conectó la webcam. Tres segundos después, la cara de Dawn ya estaba a pantalla completa, y la niña junto a la ventana había desaparecido.

- Willow, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Y qué hacéis desnudos?

- Mhm, aquí, en el gran vientre materno de las dimensiones, andando y con 40 kilos de mochila a la espalda. Y aquí hay sauna. ¿Cómo os fue a vosotras?

Dawn miró a su espalda y bajó la voz.

- Dawn, ¿qué pasa? - Willow amplió la pantalla y descubrió el bulto verde caqui - ¿Quién está ahí?

- Te presento al sargento Caps. Él y su destacamento nos acompañaron de vuelta a Chicago y están vigilando nuestra seguridad - explicó la joven Vigilante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Riley ha metido soldados en MI Consejo?

- ¡Sí, se preocupa por nosotros! ¡Ha venido hasta Samantha como su delegada directa! Ahora tenemos un soldado de apoyo en cada patrulla. Capsy se queda en la puerta de mi aula.

Willow trató de camuflar el significado de sus palabras.

- ¿Y qué tal por California? ¿Pasaste mucho CALOR?

- MUCHÍSIMO - respondió la Vigilante-. Aquí también algunas veces, no creas. Igual que en HALLOWEEN.

- Significa "camuflaje" - corrigió Andrew tras su hombro -. Se lo inventó Dawn cuando no queríamos que Buffy se enterara de alguna conversación con las chicas. Así que... o ha traído maría de Venice o le han robado algo a Riley.

Llamaron a la puerta. La bruja cerró el portátil de golpe y corrió a vestirse. Un minuto después, un hombre de edad indeterminada y ojos y cabellos grises les sonreía en el sillón. Willow sirvió té junto al portátil apagado.

- ¿Leche, señor Kuro... Kur...

- Kuorkisuonia, señorita Rossemberg. Puede llamarme Ütte. No, sólo azúcar.

- No le esperábamos hasta mañana.

- Bueno, con las anomalías que me han ido reportando, y lo que hemos comprobado desde aquí... creo que cuanto antes nos pongamos a trabajar, mejor.

- ¿Aquí? - preguntó Andrew extrañado - El Decano Giles nos dijo que este sitio era inmune.

- Puede que no vean muertos caminando, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos inmunes. Esta región es especialmente sensible a los cambios dimensionales. La falta de nieve, en esta época del año, por ejemplo.

- ¡Vaya! Creía que era el cambio climático... - murmuró el aprendiz de Vigilante.

- … y supongo que habrán encontrado a los lobos por el camino – dijo Kuorkisuonia sonriendo. Willow reprimió un respingo en su silla.

- Señor Kuor-ki-suonia – trató cuidadosamente de no equivocarse -, ¿sabe lo que he venido a hacer?

- Me lo explicaron los Decanos, Giles y Windam-Price, sí. He ido preparando algunos ingredientes para sus hechizos, para no tener que bajar a Helsinki.

- Quiero decir si está usted seguro – insistió Willow -. Lo que vaya a hacer requerirá toda mi energía, y para serle sincera, no quiero correr riesgos para mi salud y que alguien me boicotee por el bien común.

- Windam-Price me habló de las... divergencias de opinión. Es lógico: tiene usted la intención de reabrir las Bocas del Infierno. A los lapones no nos son desconocidos los monstruos, señorita Rossemberg: aunque se los acaben comiendo los osos. Pero la situación actual no es natural. Tarde o temprano acabará descontrolándose si la anomalía continúa.

- Y hablando de anomalía...

- Sí, estamos al tanto: en realidad, lo que pretende hacer, reubicar el catalizador, es bastante noble. Aunque dudo de que pueda hacerlo usted sola. Ninguno de los dos: sus auras no son lo puras que deberían ser para personas de su edad – Willow sintió cómo ella y Andrew se sonrojaban. El hechicero lapón le cogió la mano – Por favor, no. No he venido a juzgarla moralmente, pero si quiere bajar al infierno, va a necesitar algo más que su poder, por vasto que sea. Afortunadamente, creo que podemos arreglar eso también.

Kuorkisuonia se levantó y dio unos golpecitos en la ventana. La niña se acercó riendo a la casa, dando saltos: tenía el cabello casi blanco bajo el gorro y las ropas de colores.

Y atravesó la pared para aparecer en medio del salón de la cabaña.

_- Tass'on Nainen_ – dijo sonriendo, señalando a Willow.

_- Kyllä_ – respondió el hombre -. Permítame que le presente a mi maestra: ella está más que interesada en ayudarles. De hecho, hace tiempo que la esperaba.

Willow trató de sonreír. Los ojos grises, de cerca, no parecían ni mucho menos los de una cría.

- ¿Han pensado ya en alguien que soporte el viaje? - preguntó el lapón.

- Nuestro... bueno, tenemos un...

- Entiendo: van a traer al vampiro. Si alguien tiene una posibilidad de no abrasarse por el camino, es él. Creo que, además, tiene algo de experiencia...

- Algo así.

- Y dígame, a propósito... ¿sabe _ella_ lo que está pasando?

* * *

Le cayó un poco de polvo en los zapatos, pero Buffy siguió dando vueltas al talismán en el bolsillo mientras Giles y Moon se abrazaban una y otra vez con la anciana árabe y la monja japonesa en el salón de la casa del Decano.

- ¿No mola? - murmuró Faith detrás de ella – Parecen la versión momia de un anuncio de Benetton.

- Ven a la cocina.

Las dos Consejeras se escabulleron. Buffy cerró la puerta.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si era feliz la semana pasada? - Faith levantó la ceja y buscó algo para defenderse si llegaba el caso.

- Deberías verte la cara, B.

- Escúchame: por lo que sea, me he quedado fuera de algo gordo. Sé que tú lo sabes, y que sabes que yo lo sé.

- ¿Lo sé?

- ¡Faith!

- Vale, lo siento – la cazadora morena se mordió los labios para no reírse -. B., es...

- Ya sé lo que es.

Faith dejó de reírse de repente.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado?

- En la base, en Sunnydale. Tienen allí a un tipo que conocemos, un brujo. El tipo no es que sea un amigo de la familia, pero... no me gustó lo que me estuvo enseñando - Buffy vaciló y volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo.

- ¿Te dijo ese tipo lo de... ?

- Sí.

- Guau.

- Sí.

Faith bajó todavía más la voz.

- ¿Y Riley piensa hacer algo con Willow?

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, no sé... Espero que no pretenda invadir Finlandia.

Buffy la miró intentando entender de qué estaba hablando.

- B, si no sabes lo del viaje de Willow, creo que de lo demás tampoco tienes idea...

Giles entró en la cocina. Tenía esa mirada, pero no les dijo nada más que la reunión iba a empezar.

- Ven esta noche a casa. Y no se lo digas a Robin, ¿vale?

En el salón, el grupo de Vigilantes y algunas cazadoras miraban con curiosidad a los refuerzos.

- Como sabéis – empezó Giles – hemos tenido algunos problemas esta semana con las patrullas militares. No hay de qué preocuparse de momento, pero...

- Tengo tres chicas aterrorizadas en su habitación con los pasaportes requisados – interrumpió Faith -. Ellas sí tienen motivos para preocuparse.

- No sólo ellas: _yo_ tengo el pasaporte requisado – añadió Kennedy.

- Y yo – continuó Vi -. Y todas las chicas latinas: se niegan a patrullar con los soldados en medio, y no las culpo.

- Estamos intentando que nos ayuden nuestros contactos en Naciones Unidas, pero llevará tiempo. Y ya que Willow y Andrew están – el Decano escogió cuidadosamente las palabras - en su visita... a las cazadoras del Norte de Europa, hemos invitado a dos Vigilantes antiguas para que nos ayuden.

- La palabra que busca es "viejas" - dijo la monja japonesa con una risita.

- Miyako-san y Bibi Salima fueron maestras mías hace tiempo, y confío del todo en ellas – Buffy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el Decano la interrumpió – y por favor, los chistes sobre algo más viejo que yo mismo están superados.

- No iba a decir eso... aunque venía al pelo. Escuchad, creo que puedo explicar por qué han venido todos esos marines. Tenía que habértelo contado en cuanto volví de Sunnydale, Giles. Lo siento.

El Decano intentó adivinar de qué estaba hablando.

- Cuando Riley nos dijo que la... fosa estaba vacía no nos dijo exactamente la verdad – continuó -. La Boca del Infierno está cerrada, pero están dándose mucha prisa por abrirla. Encontré... Bueno, yo no fui. Fue... Ethan Rayne está allí.

- ¡Imposible! - exclamó Giles – ¡Volvió a Glasgow! ¡Tengo informes oficiales, me los pasó... Samantha Finn. Perdón, continúa.

- No, no les está ayudando. Es como si estuviera cumpliendo condena - vaciló antes de continuar: la mano le temblaba dentro del bolsillo- Veréis, me dio algo que él creía que...

Los gritos en el patio les interrumpieron. Buffy corrió a la puerta en cuanto identificó la voz de Dawn, pero Giles y Robin la adelantaron.

Dawn estaba en el patio con Xander, pegados al maletero de su ranchera. Dos de las cazadoras más jóvenes se interponían entre ellos y tres marines armados. Samantha Finn estaba detrás.

- Te dije que sólo íbamos a estar por aquí, Summers, tranquilízate.

- ¡No me da la gana!

- Esto no tiene sentido, Sam – balbuceaba Xander -, estamos en una propiedad privada. No nos puedes registrar.

- Harris, apártate del coche, por favor. Es sólo un procedimiento...

- No, no es ningún procedimiento – interrumpió Giles -. Este es el jardín de mi casa y no tenéis ninguna orden para registrar su coche.

- ¿Quiere que la pida, Giles?

- ¡Inténtalo! - gritó Dawn – Pide esa orden a tu maridito fascista.

- ¡Dawn! - Buffy tiró de su hermana. Dawn se resistió, tropezó y empujó a uno de los soldados. Este soltó el seguro de su arma: las niñas cayeron sobre él y su compañero disparó al aire.

- ¡Vale, vale! - exclamó Xander – Abriré el coche y todos contentos, ¿de acuerdo?

Harris el ex tuerto levantó la puerta del maletero y Sam contempló los restos del demonio en la bolsa negra.¿Mis invitadas van a poder analizarlo ahora o quieres registrar también mi casa? - La capitana no contestó a Giles. Ordenó al sargento soltar a la cazadora que retenía del brazo. Este vaciló en obedecer.

- Esa niña es alumna mía – advirtió Robin -, y está bajo mi supervisión.

- Ya está, Wood, ya la ha soltado, ¿vale? - protestó Samantha mientras se retiraban.

Robin y Xander metieron al demonio en la casa. Los demás fueron siguiéndoles dentro. Buffy esperó en el porche hasta que los militares se perdieron. Entró y se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, intentando entender lo que pasaba.

Anya sacó la pierna de la bolsa para cadáveres y levantó despacio la vista hacia ella.

- Te juro que esto tiene una explicación.

* * *

El cabo siguió pateándole después de caer al suelo.

- Hijo, trabajé para el IRA. Esto no es nuevo para mí: sé que te antes o después te vas a cansar – Ethan Rayne intentó reírse de su propio chiste, pero empezó a toser sangre.

- Díganos dónde está y lo dejamos - murmuró Graham.

- Ustedes ya saben dónde está el juguete. Pero no tienen ni puta idea de lo que hace, y yo no se lo voy a contar. Ni ella tampoco. Pruebe a preguntárselo, teniente. Pruebe a mandar a su jefe a Chicago y decirle a esa niña que quiere comprarse un lanzallamas nuevo, y que ella y sus chicas tendrán que cazar la munición. Me encantaría verle la cara a Finn mientras... - le interrumpió otra patada del cabo, y escupió más sangre.

- Déjalo - ordenó Graham -. Llevadle a la enfermería. Yo avisaré al Coronel.

* * *

Andrew preparó el conjuro en silencio.

"_¿Estás segura de esto, maestra?"_

"_Sí, tú quédate en la cocina y haz como si estuvieras haciendo el desayuno"_.

Willow se se quitó el gorro y los guantes a medida que entraba en el bosque. Estaba pisando nieve, pero hacía calor. La niña del pelo blanco jugaba con el lobo dando saltitos entre los árboles. Si Andrew lograba la ofuscación, ni se enteraría de que Willow estaba allí. Caminaron un rato en círculos alrededor de la cabaña, hasta que la niña se coló tras el cobertizo de la leña.

"Clásico_"_, pensó la bruja.

El lobo le cerró el paso cuando intentó entrar en el cobertizo. Clásico también: los animales se saltaban los hechizos para humanos. Tras un segundo enseñándole los colmillos, el animal se apartó de la puerta.

"Y me pilló". Willow se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta: la niña no se había molestado en ocultar la entrada a la galería. Sonrió mientras bajaba los escalones de piedra. Después de los últimos años, sentaba muy bien sentirse como una novata.

La galería se abrió en un vestíbulo amplio, del que salían varios pasillos. Tenía una especie de estanque o pozo en el medio, que reflejaba la luz del sol. No pudo saber de dónde venía la luz, pero toda la estancia estaba iluminada y el aire corría libre. La melena blanca de la niña casi brillaba bajo la luz, mientras la miraba con curiosidad, sentada en el borde del pozo.

- Ese lobo me ha estado vigilando desde que llegamos, ¿verdad?

- ES UNA HEMBRA – retumbó en su cabeza sin que la niña hubiera abierto la boca.

- Típico.

- MÁS BIEN... TRADICIONAL.

Las dos se examinaron un momento.

- ¿Quién eres exactamente?

- SOMOS. NO ESTOY SOLA.

De las galerías aparecieron seis mujeres más, todas sin edad, con melenas blancas brillantes y sonrisa de listillas. Willow recordó lo que Buffy le había contado sobre la mujer de la pirámide, la última noche en Sunnydale.

- Creía que ya no quedaba ninguna de vosotras.

- TÚ ERES UNA DE NOSOTRAS, PERO TODAVÍA NO LO SABES.

- No se ofendan, pero no sé si me va este rollo.

Una de las mujeres le entregó una paquete envuelto en tela: esta resultó ser una túnica púrpura parecida a la de ellas, y una yesca.

- PARA EL CAMINO. EL VAMPIRO NECESITARÁ LA LUZ.

- Sí, bueno, se supone que para eso he venido, para llevarle a la luz y tal...

- EL OTRO. PARA ORIENTARSE.

La niña caminó hacia las galerías: las demás indicaron a Willow que la siguiera y fueron tras ellas. Caminaron por el pasillo más oscuro: Willow se preguntó si la yesca sería para ese camino, pero poco después salieron a un claro del bosque. La tundra era más tupida alrededor de las rocas que cubrían la galería. Sobre ellas, el grupo de lobas las vigilaba. El bosque terminaba de pronto, como en línea recta, y unos pocos metros más allá la arista de la cima de la montaña brillaba con los últimos rayos de sol.

Las mujeres hicieron un círculo en el claro y la niña se situó en el centro. Miró a Willow, cerró los ojos, e hizo retroceder la nieve hast que las runas grabadas en la piedra quedaron al descubierto bajo sus pies.

- ESTE ES EL MAPA. TÚ ABRIRÁS LA PUERTA PARA ÉL – dijo señalando un lugar junto al centro -. TRAELO AQUÍ Y EMPEZAREMOS.

- ¿Y qué sacáis vosotras de esto? - antes de que Willow abriera la boca, una de las lobas le enseñó los dientes, así que procuró suavizar todo lo posible el tono.

- ORDEN.

* * *

- Buff, vamos, di algo: te he dicho que íbamos a contártelo – gimoteaba Xander a su lado, en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta de Moon.

- Y yo te he dicho que no hace falta que me cuentes nada.

- Hombre, falta sí hace – replicó Anya forzando una risita -: es inusual descubrir a tu amiga íntima resucitada en su forma demoníaca original, ¿eh?

- No, no lo es. Y no somos tan amigas.

Moon aceleró por los caminos de tierra de la reserva, y llegó hasta la casa del lago por la parte de atrás. Buffy estuvo a punto de bajar en marcha.

- Buffy, espera – murmuró la chamán.

- No, hoy no. Lo siento.

- ¡No, espera! Están en tu casa – Moon señaló las luces encendidas.

- Para ser una fuerza de élite, los chicos de Riley son bastante torpes – resopló Xander.

- No son los chicos de Riley - respondió Buffy -: es Riley.

Saltó de la furgoneta y corrió hacia su casa. Moon retuvo a Xander para que no la siguiera.

- Después de lo de hoy, cuanto menos te vean, mejor.

La puerta estaba abierta. Un comando revolvía la planta baja, que ya habían dejado patas arriba: dos marines desmembraban los muebles y otros tres habían empezado a levantar el suelo.

- ¿Es así como tratas a tus aliados?

- En realidad – contestó el Coronel Finn sin volverse -, así tratamos a los traficantes de armas.

- Vete a la mierda.

- Como quieras. Dame lo que robaste y nos marcharemos.

- No te robé nada, Riley. Si lo que queda del medallón tiene dueño, sería Ángel, no tú. Si sabías que lo había sacado de la base, ¿por qué no me retuviste allí y ya está?

- Porque quiero confiar en ti. Sé que debió de ser muy duro acompañarme, bajar a la sima... Supongo que tuviste un impulso de llevarte un recuerdo, eso lo entiendo, de verdad. A saber qué cuento te vendió Rayne. Pero yo esperaba que si te enviaba unos operativos reflexionarías, y este asunto quedaría entre nosotros dos. La Buffy que yo conozco habría...

- ¿Qué parte de "vete a la mierda" no has entendido?

El Coronel bajó la vista: sin discurso, no se atrevía a mirarla.

- Mira, es un arma. Y las armas son cosa mía. Yo no pongo las normas.

- Si te entrego el cristal, ¿os iréis?

Riley asintió.

- ¿Inmigración devolverá los pasaportes y dejará de molestar a las chicas?

- Haré la llamada ahora mismo, si quieres.

Buffy sacó el fragmento del bolsillo y se lo tendió.

- Os quiero fuera en cuanto hayáis arreglado esto.

La Consejera salió a zancadas al porche y no volvió a pisar la casa hasta que salió el último de los soldados.

* * *

Las chicas más jóvenes intentaron recoger lo que quedaba de los muebles. Giles recogió las tazas de café del salón de casa de Buffy y encendió las luces. Alguien encendió la tele.

Buffy resopló y cogió de la mesa, lo elevó pensando a quién arrojarlo y volvió a dejarlo de un golpe.

- Buffy – dijo Giles cogiendo el pisapapeles y apartándolo convenientemente de su alcance -, teníamos que ser discretos. Tú tampoco nos dijiste que habías traído souvenirs de la zona cero.

- Claro. Desde que soy enemiga del gobierno sólo me faltaba que mi propia madre no quisiera verme.

- ¡Sí que quería! – exclamó Dawn – Es sólo que… tenía cosas que hacer.

- ¡"Cosas que hacer"! Vamos, lo sé de sobra: ¡no hay nada que hacer allí arriba! ¡No hay… - se interrumpió de repente – Oh, Dios mío, está arriba, ¿verdad?

- Claro, idiota. Pero eso me dijo, Buffy, ¿yo qué sé? Me dijo que os avisara de que todo está abierto y…

Xander carraspeó e intentó decir algo con sentido.

- Bueno… Anya es una excepción, puesto que está caminando entre dimensiones y la podéis ver todos – ésta saludó con la mano -. Pero estos fantasmas no están a la vista de todo el mundo: Kenny no puede ver a Tara, ¿no es así? – Kennedy asintió – Y yo no he visto ningún fantasma últimamente, salvo los tíos del bar. Entonces, no es una cosa que únicamente esté dejándote fuera a ti. Pero… si Kennedy no ha tenido ningún encuentro… quizá es que sois inmunes. Las cazadoras, quiero decir.

- Pues... - interrumpió Faith - siento cargarme tu teoría, pero yo también he tenido encuentros... y también con mi madre.

- Porque no me ha dado información de ninguna clase. Venía del Cielo completamente feliz. O sea, completamente borracha: un moco de órdago, pero sin las ojeras ni las manchas en la piel, ni los vómitos. Me vio, intentó abrazarme un par de veces y al final se dio cuenta de que era un fantasma. Pero me dijo que me quería mucho y que estaba preciosa. Me alegré de verla.

- Lo cual descarta la inmunidad. En cualquier caso – concluyó Giles – nuestra razón para ocultarte esta información era tu propio bienestar, Buffy. No sé por qué tú nos has ocultado los motivos para sufrir una ocupación militar.

- Es... - Buffy buscó la ayuda de Dawn, que le devolvió la mirada y se fue a la cocina – Al principio fue el impulso de llevármelo, pero Rayne me dijo que quieren reactivarlo, usarlo como arma para reabrir las Bocas del Infierno, y le creí. Supongo que eso te cabreará todavía más.

- En realidad no – terció la monja japonesa -. Nosotros teníamos informaciones parecidas.

- Ethan siempre ha ido por libre, pero no mentiría con algo así.

- Quizá Fred pueda intentar anular su efecto – propuso Robin -. En los archivos de W&H tiene que haber algo que investigar. ¿Pero estás segura de que un pedazo puede servir para algo?

- No, claro que no. Pero quería ganar tiempo. De todas formas Riley me prometió que se marcharía esta noche. Siento haber provocado esto.

- No tienes que pedirnos perdón por nada, B. - dijo Faith antes de que Robin y Giles la taladraran. Alguien llamó a la puerta y se escabulló para abrir.

Acompañaban a Riley dos agentes civiles. Faith no se apartó para que pasaran.

- Pero qué hijo de puta eres.

- ¿Rupert Giles? - dijo uno de los dos civiles. El Decano se asomó al pasillo y los demás salieron tras él – Seguridad Nacional. Creemos que aloja usted a ciudadanos de países comprometidos.

- ¿Puedo ver su identificación? - respondió Giles.

- Aquí tiene. Nosotros necesitamos su pasaporte, tarjeta verde y los permisos de trabajo, así como...

- No, agente. Soy funcionario del Gobierno Británico y tendrá que llamar al Consulado. Si me disculpan, estoy en una reunión privada.

Dos marines le impidieron cerrar la puerta y entraron a la fuerza en la casa.

- Tenemos orden de escoltar a la señora Bint Jakub, Giles – dijo Riley evitando mirarles directamente.

- Enséñeme esa orden – exigió Robin. Los agentes intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

- También vamos a custodiar a la criatura que tenéis en esta casa.

- Eso quiero verlo – gruñó Xander, saliendo del fondo. Los dos marines se echaron sobre él y le inmovilizaron.

- ¡No le toquéis, cabrones! - chilló Dawn. Buffy la inmovilizó a ella.

El Coronel empezó una respuesta sin mirarla, pero un resplandor les interrumpió: la furgoneta de Moon, y varios coches de la reserva, rodearon la casa de Giles. Mike Ala de Cuervo bajó con el sheriff y un grupo de rangers de la Reserva y se dirigió directamente a Riley.

- Coronel Finn, soy Michael Ala de Cuervo. Cuerpo de rangers de la Reserva Iroquesa. Lamento comunicarle que su destacamento ha allanado una propiedad de la Nación Kighetawkigh y que, conforme a los acuerdos de Soberanía Tribal de 1976, carecen por completo de autoridad aquí.

Riley miró al muchacho parpadeando nerviosamente.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya habéis acabado con todos los indios de Iowa?

Buffy se adelantó y se interpuso entre ellos.

- Riley, saca a tu gente de aquí – suplicó.

-Se lo ordeno en nombre de la jurisdicción local – amenazó Mike -. Responderán ustedes ante...

- No tienes ni idea de ante quién respondo, chaval.

- Riley, ya tienes lo que has venido a buscar. Esto está lleno de niñas: por favor, no las asustes. Ellas no tienen nada que ver con esto...

- Claro. Nunca tiene que ver con nadie más que contigo, y sólo contigo, ¿no, Summers?

- ¡Oye, madelman, no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarla! - gritó Faith desde el fondo.

- Faith tiene razón: ni tú ni ninguno de tus muchachos tenéis derecho para juzgarnos. Y, además, tampoco sabes realmente el poder qué tiene ese chisme – añadió Xander.

- ¿Y tú sí?

- Bueno, estaba más cerca que tú aquel día, pero no me enteré de mucho, porque yo sí me estaba jugando la vida, ¿sabes?

El Coronel Finn miró a su alrededor.

- Buffy, te lo pido como amigo, por última vez: has robado una propiedad del Gobierno. No podéis negociar. No me obligues a amenazarte.

- ¿No lo has hecho ya? - respondió ella.

- ¡Es que no consigo entenderte! Creía… creía que eras la mujer más sabia que había conocido. Creía que eras consciente de tu responsabilidad. No eres la única que ha perdido cosas. Y aunque lo fueras, eso no significa que puedas ir coleccionando recuerdos. Y menos cuando ni siquiera son buenos recuerdos.

- Riley, no te atrevas…

- Siempre acabo hablando de lo mismo contigo. ¿Por qué será? Lo obvié cuando te quería y lo volví a olvidar hace dos años, cuando era útil que no te preocuparas por Spike. ¡Pero se acabó! Deberías estar muy por encima de ello.

- Riley, por favor… _ no se dio cuenta, al bajar la cabeza, de que todos los ojos estaban fijos en ella. Era la primera vez que la veían flaquear desde aquel día.

- Así que he pinchado donde duele. ¿Era eso, no? - Riley midió las palabras una a una mientras las pronunciaba-. No puedo creerlo. Hizo un buen trabajo, es cierto. Pero es lo que hacen. Sirven bien cuando están amaestrados, no más. ¡No era poderoso, no era real! ¡Ni siquiera era humano! Adiestramos animales para...

- ¡Yo a este tío lo mato! – se oyó. Y después un golpe. Un hombre de uniforme caído en el suelo. Y Xander de pie al lado, jadeando, listo para repetir la acción con el resto de la brigada.

Riley detuvo a sus hombres con un gesto y se incorporó. Sangraba por la nariz, y parecía aturdido. Uno de los rangers le registró y sacó una caja pequeña. Mike se la dio a Buffy, que la abrió, guardó el fragmento de joya en el bolsillo y devolvió la caja vacía al Coronel.

- Sí, sí lo era. Más poderoso que todos tus juguetes bélicos juntos, y más humano de lo que tú has soñado ser en toda tu vida.

Se volvió y entró en la casa. Bastó aquel gesto para que los soldados empezaran a salir. El hombre de uniforme miró a su alrededor. No podría haber encontrado un grupo más unido en su contra.

- Estáis todos locos – ladró al marcharse. Hubo un corto silencio.

- Buen gancho… - dijo Faith meneando la cabeza.

- Sí – respondió Xander sin ganas.

- ¿Alguien quiere un té? – preguntó Robin.

- Buffy, ¿quieres algo? - Fue Faith quien miró a la figura silenciosa del sillón.

- Sí, es verdad. ¿Necesitas hablar, ir a casa…? – Xander no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba.

- ¿Qué hacemos, Buffy?

- Dinos, Buff, ¿qué podemos hacer? ¿Qué quieres?

Buffy no se movió del sillón.

- Quiero que él vuelva.

* * *

Faith volvió a llamar a su puerta poco después.

- Os he dicho que iba a darme un baño.

_- Tú_ me pediste que me pasara esta noche para contarme un secreto.

- Qué graciosa.

La Consejera morena siguió sonriendo con malicia mientras se servía dos tazas de café en la cocina. Buffy se había encogido en el sillón frente a la tele, envuelta en el albornoz.

- ¿Azúcar?

- No.

Las hélices de los helicópteros levantaron el agua del lago.

- Se van – dijo Faith desde la ventana.

- Tarde.

- Más vale tarde que nunca...

- Llego tarde. Nosotras corremos más, saltamos más alto, pero yo siempre llego tarde -. Faith se sentó en el sillón de al lado y la dejó seguir hablando -. Lo pensé antes de salir de casa, bajé al sótano, pero... Si lo hubiera dicho entonces me habría creído.

Faith intentó entender qué quería decir, pero optó por ponerse de pie y encender un cigarrillo.

- Escucha, mañana voy con Robin a Chicago, a ver si podemos arreglar la mierda de los pasaportes de las chicas. Quizá... quizá quieras hacerte cargo de alguno de mis grupos, y recoger un poco esto...

- Hecho.

- Vale.

- Gracias.

Faith se marchó poco después. Estaba agotada, pero el café la había desvelado. Decidió poner música mientras recogía las tazas. Últimamente compraba CDs, incluso vinilos: muchos, como aquel álbum negro, no tenían nada que ver con su catálogo habitual, pero quería tenerlos. Dejó escurriendo las tazas y apagó la luz de la cocina. Esa noche, pensó, dormiría bien.

_never cared for what they say  
never cared for games they play  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
and I know _

Pasó los dedos por la piedra engarzada para darle las buenas noches.

_So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are._

_No, nothing else matters._

- Pues sí, mastuerzo. Sí te quería. Ahora lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Se fue a la cama sin volver a mirar la joya. En la oscuridad, la piedra empezó a emitir una luz rojiza. Algo la hizo vibrar débilmente.

**FIN DEL EPISODIO**


End file.
